In Eternal Peace
by MAAF
Summary: Bagi Naruto hidupnya adalah sebuah kesalahan karena dia hidup dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang membencinya . Namun Naruto bukan orang yang mudah mendendam walau diperlakukan tidak adil .Dia pun bertekad agar suatu saat nanti bisa lepas dari kehidupannya yang suram dan menemukan kedamaian bahkan kalau bisa membawa kedamaian dengan kekuatannya. CH 8 Up !
1. Chapter 1

"IN ETERNAL PEACE"

_**WARNING : OOC .THYPO GAJE DLL**_

_*Dunia Ninja memang penuh dengan ketamakan , keserakahan , kegialaan , kebodohan dan lainnya , Dunia Ninja itu kejam dan sadis .Prinsipnya adalah yang kuat bertahan dan yang lemah tertindas . Kata Damai dan Sejahtera bagai punah dari muka bumi hilang oleh kelakuan tak beradab para manusia di Zaman itu . Para ninja saling membunuh satu sama lain , berlomba-lomba menjadi kuat dengan alasan yang buruk . Namun lain halnya dengan seorang Ninja yang lahir di tanah Konoha sebatang kara yakni Uzhumaki Naruto . Hidupnya yang menyakitkan tak semerta-merta membuatnya menjadi manusia yang tak beradab . Walau hidup ditengah perlakuan yang tak manusiawi ditambah kesakitan batin yang teramat sangat ia tetap sabar dan teguh menjalankan hidupnya . Dengan berusaha ia yakin suatu saat ia akan menemukan kedamaian dalam hidupnya._

"About : Uzhumaki Naruto"

Pagi sekitar jam 04.00 disebuah Negara bernama Konoha nampaklah seorang anak berambut pirang sedang melakukan Latihan Ninjanya . Setelah Jogging keliling Konoha 10 kali , lompat jongkok 877 kali dan sit-up 500 kali kini Naruto sedang melakukan latihan fisik terakhirnya yakni Push-Up .

"392,393,394 … bughh , hosh-hosh-hosh"Gumam Bocah cilik itu sambil terkapar karena tidak kuat melanjutkan latihan push-upnya .  
"Sial , bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak dapat mencapai 400 kali push-up"Gumamnya kecewa . Sampai beberapa saat kemudian seseorang mengajak bocah itu berinteraksi melalui batin mereka.

"_Sudahlah Naruto , kau jangan memaksakan dirimu , dengan umurmu yang masih 12 tahun bagiku kau sudah cukup kuat lho …"_

"Cihh sudah kau diam saja Baka ! aku belum puas , aku mau mengesah ninjutsu anginku saja …"

_"Hey nanti kau bisa mati kelelahan bocah sialan , apa kau lupa kalau kau mati aku juga mati Baka !"_

"Aku tidak peduli , Mati sukur hidup juga tidak apa …"Batin Naruto pasrah .

"_Hhh terserah kau sajalah … aku mau tidur dulu ! jaaa_"

"Dasar rubah pemalas , yosh lanjutkan latihan …"Seru bocah bernama Naruto semangat . Dan begitulah kehidupan bocah itu , tak ada kata lelah dan bosan sampai dia merasa kalau kemampuannya sudah cukup menurutnya .Itu dilakukannya bukan semata-mata untuk menjadi kuat saja hanya saja fakta mengatakan bahwa nyawa Naruto memang selalu dalam bahaya setiap sebagai yatim piatu dan Jincuriiki membuatnya mau tidak mau selalu mendapat bahaya dan jika masih ingin tetap hidup ia harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri yang memang sejak lahir sudah sebatang kara .

Lalu dua jam telah berlalu dan dari kejauhan nampaklah Naruto telah menyelesaikan Latihan fisik dan Ninjutsu anginnya . Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia berjalan dari sebuah sungai menuju apartemen kecilnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat berlatihnya . Sesampainya disana ia langsung membentuk sebuah segel ditangannya .

"Kai …"

Tiba-Tiba baju dan celananya pun bercahaya … dan beberapa saat setelah itu ia membuka pakaian dan kemudian ia pun melempar baju dan celananya ke sebuah Bak tempat pakaian kotor .

"Huhhh , entengnya …"Gumam Naruto sambil melompat-lompat kecil . Itu dilakukannya setiap hari jika ia mau mandi ataupun mengganti baju untuk merasakan perubahan setelah ia memakai baju dan celana Khusus yang jika dimantrai akan memberat dengan total berat mencapai 600 kilogram . Memang terdengar sedikit keterlaluan mengingat kalau Naruto masih kecil sampai melakukan latihan fisik seextreme itu . Namun mau diapakan lagi ini sudah menjadi cara hidupnya apalagi dua tahun yang lalu Naruto pernah hampir mati oleh beberapa Anbu sebelum akhirnya kurama menolongnya . Ya walaupun Naruto bisa di bilang adalah Ninja yang sudah sangat kuat untuk Ninja seumurannya ia merasa kalau itu belum menjamin ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri .

Lalu setelah itu Naruto pun membasuh dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian baru namun sama persis dengan pakaian yang ia pakai saat latihan . Baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam ditambah celana panjang ngatung berwarna Abu-Abu ,Sepatu Sendal birunya dan rompi khusus penyejuk badan berwarna Orange biru dengan lambang khas Clannya yang tersulam mantap di bagian punggung rompi tersebut yang memiliki fungsi membuat badannya tetap sejuk dan tidak berkeringat saat memakai pakaian pemberatnya . Dan jangan lupa sebuah ikat kepala berlambang konoha yang ia pakai di lehernya.

"Jreng …" Dan munculah Naruto yang Tampan dan Imut namun semuanya terabaikan karena statusnya sebagai Jincuriki. Tapi ia tak pernah peduli dan tak pernah merasa kalau sebenarnya dia itu pria Tampan . Dan jika seandainya Naruto bukan Jincuriki ia pasti akan menjadi saingan Sasuke yang paling berat dalam hal banyak-banyakan Fansgirl di Akademi.

"Yosh , saatnya cabut go to akademi yang membosankan …" Gumamnya dengan wajah yang sudah pucat karena kelelahan sehabis latihan .

Xxxx

Perjalanan menuju akademi pun selalu sama , Naruto kembali dipandangi warga sekitar dengan tatapan takut , jengkel dan tak jarang cacian pun blak-blakan ia dengar . Tidak dikanan dan tidak dikiri semua orang selalu sama dimata Naruto "Jahat".Namun karena ia sudah biasa ia jadi tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu . Tak lupa sebelum ke Akademi ia selalu memesan Mie Ramen terlebih dahulu di Toko Paman Teuchi , salah satu dari sedikit orang yang memperlakukannya layaknya anak biasa .

"Pagi Paman , Biasa Mie Ramen 1 …"

"Yoo Naruto , wah-wah makin hari kau makin tampan saja Naruto-chan …"

"Ahh , Paman biasa saja kokk …"

"Lho , wajahmu sepertinya pucat sekali , apa kau sakit Naruto ?"Tanya si Paman Teuchi.

"Ohh , ini tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur jadi begini jadinya …hehehe"

"Ohh,Baiklah agar Naruto-chan semangat Paman Teuchi akan memberikan Ramen Special gratis agar Naruto-chan semangat !"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto sedikit tertegun ,entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang karena masih ada yang memperdulikannya . Mata saffire birunya berkaca-kaca , sampai sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menyeka air dimatanya .

"Te-Terima kasih Paman !"Serunya dengan senyuman memilukan lima jari alanya .

Xxxx

Setelah mengisi perutnya ia pun langsung melanjutkan kembali perjalanan ke Akademinya , sebelum seorang Pria berambut silver muncul dari kumpulan asap menghadang Naruto . Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake guru sekaligus salah satu orang yang mengganggap Naruto ada dan menyayanginya .

"Bughhh"Suara pukulan Kakashi yang tepat mendarat di kepala kuning Naruto .

"Ittaii , Kakashi kau !"

"Bughh"Kembali , Kakashi lagi-lagi menjitak kepala Naruto .

"Kau ini tak pernah berubah Naruto , apa kata-kata sensei sulit sekali diucapkan sehingga kau begitu tidak sopan kepada gurumu yang baik ini !"Ucapnya dengan aura terhorornya .Ya itulah Naruto entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia menjadi anak yang sangat tidak sopan , bahkan Tuan Hokage ke-3 ia panggil dengan sebutan Pak Tua tanpa tanda ketakutan sedikitpun . Hanya Teuchi dan Irukalah yang sedikit lebih beruntung karena mendapat sebutan Paman dari Naruto .

Dan setelah bertengkar tidak penting Kakashi pun mengalah dan setelah itu memberitahukan kepada Naruto kalau sekarang akademi libur dan lusa depan ada ujian Chunnin dan Tim 7 semua ikut serta . Naruto agak kaget mendengar itu karena mendadak sekali .

"Persiapkanlah dirimu Naruto …"Ucap Kakashi dan setelah itu menghilang lagi menjadi kumpulan asap .

"Ujian Chunnin ? Ahh bodo ah gak penting …mending latihan lagi"Batin Naruto dan menuju kembali kesebuah Sungai yang menjadi tempat faforitenya , namun dalam perjalanan tak sengaja ia mendengar teriakan Sakura Haruno yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan .

"Kyaa … ma-maafkan aku !"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung menghampiri suara Sakura dan setelah itu melihat kalau ada 2 orang ninja dari Negara lain yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Sakura dengan Aura membunuh yang cukup kuat dari salah satu diantara dua ninja itu .Namun Belum sempat sampai disana untuk melerai mereka munculah Sasuke dari pepohonan dengan auranya yang khas dingin dan datar . Sakura yang sadar pun seperti biasa , dia langsung takjub dengan wajah yang merah sambil meneriaki namanya dengan lembut .

"Sasuke-kun"

Naruto yang sudah sangat sering melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan menatap pemandangan itu dengan wajah bosan tingkat tinggi .

"zzzz … si Teme Baka , cabut ahh"Gumam Naruto dengan wajah malasnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ketempat latihannya . Sejak dulu Naruto memang tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang menurutnya menjengkelkan tapi walau sebal dengannya sesungguhnya dalam hatinya ia senang punya teman yang hampir senasib dengannya , ya walaupun masih burukan nasib Naruto setidaknya nasib Sasuke juga cukup buruk yakni sama-sama sebatang kara dan kesepian .

Sementara itu , setelah Naruto pergi terjadilah ketegangan antara kubu Ninja yang berasal dari Suna dan Sasuke .

"Hey siapa Kau ?"Tanya seorang Pria bernama Kankurou dingin .

"Namaku tidak penting …" Ucap Sasuke datar , dan membuat pipi salah satu Teman dari Kankurou sedikit memanas karena pancaran hawa dan gesture Sasuke yang memang tak bisa dipungkiri sangat keren . Kankurou pun panas , ia pun memulai ancang-ancang untuk bertarung .

"Hey bocah sial , akan kuberi pelajaran kau !"

Namun belum sempat Kankurou memperlihatkan senjata yang ia tutupi dengan perban dipunggungnya munculah seorang laki-laki misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sasuke . Dan entah kenapa sejak kemunculan Pria itu semua terdiam bahkan Sasuke terbelalak karena hawa membunuhnya yang sangat tajam .  
"Hentikan Kankurou …"Seru Pria berambut merah datar dengan tatapan tajamnya . Dan seketika bersitegang diantara merekapun usai setelah kedatangan Pria aneh itu .

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Pria itu pun turun dari pohon dan saling memandangi satu sama lain . Dalam benak mereka sama yakni sama-sama tertarik dengan kemampuannya dan ingin bertarung.

"Hey kau , siapa Namamu ?"Tanya Sasuke datar .

"Gaara … Sabaku Gaara !"

"Sasuke Uchiha !"

"Hh,aku akan mengingatnya"Dan setelah ucapan itu mereka bertiga pun menghilang menjadi sekumpulan asap dan pasir . Sasuke pun membatin kalau ia penasaran dengan Gaara , seperti halnya dengan Sasuke Gaara pun merasakan hal yang sama , namun sepertinya Gaara belum tahu kalau ada Naruto yang selama ini belum mengeluarkan kemampuan aslinya .

Xxx

Dan akhirnya hari dimana Ujian Chunin pun dimulai , namun berbeda dari Ninja lainnya Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan persiapan , ia bahkan kurang istirahat akibat terlalu keras latihan .

"Hosh-hosh , sial aku lupa hari ini ujian Chunnin !"Seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju Gedung dimana tempat ujian pertama dilaksanakan yakni ujian Materi . Namun sangkin kencangnya berlari ia sampai tak bisa menghentikan lajunya saat didepannya muncul seorang gadis pendek bermata putih .

"Bughh"

"Ittai … Brengseek ! Ekhh Lho ?"Belum sempat marah Naruto kaget ketika ia melihat ternyata orang yang ia tabrak adalah teman sekelasnya di Akademi . Naruto pun tak jadi marah dan justru tersenyum hangat ketika sadar kalau orang yang ia tabrak adalah Hinata .

"Hinata ? Kirain siapa hehehe , ayo sini biar kubantu !"

"Ahh ti-ti-tidak apa a-aku bi-bisa sendiri ! whuzzzz"

Dan Naruto sukses cengo seketika ketika melihat temannya yang satu itu malah kabur dengan meninggalkan hembusan angin ketika ia mau menolongnya , tapi Naruto sadar kalau Hinata kabur bukan karena takut maupun benci padanya karena ia Jincuriki , Naruto sadar karena walau wanita itu menurutnya sedikit aneh tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan damai jika didekatnya . Jadi Naruto selalu ramah padanya walaupun kalau Naruto mendekat Hinata selalu langsung kabur atau menjauh darinya .

Xxx

Naruto pun sampai di Gedung tersebut dan berkumpul dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hehehe maaf teman-teman aku telat biasa aku telat emm di jalan yang bernama kahidupan"Seru Naruto dengan nada seolah seperti Kakashi .

"Grr , Hey Naruto sekarang ujian Chunnin tau bersikaplah serius sedikit , kau ini santai sekali sihh !"Teriak Sakura mengomeli Naruto .

"Ehh , benarkah ,oh iya-ya oke-oke brow …"

"Bugh !"

"Ittai , Sakura !"

Belum sempat pertengkaran kecil antara Sakura dan Naruto berlangsung , Sasuke pun langsung mengambil alih .

"Kalian , Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan ,terutama kau Dobe !"Serunya dengan nada cool dan datarnya yang seperti biasa sukses membuat Sakura terpesona sedangkan Naruto hanya berdecah sebal .

"Cihh ,Teme selalu saja sok keren !"Batin Naruto sebal dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya .

Saat berjalan Naruto dkk pun bertemu kelompok tim lain yang semuanya tertarik dan penasaran ketika melihat Sasuke , tidak cewek , tidak cowok semua Ninja khususnya pria seperti berharap kalau mereka dapat melawan Sasuke . Dan Naruto kembali terabaikan ,Naruto sadar akan hal itu tapi itu tidak masalah buat Naruto , karena ia tahu kalau itu tidak penting , Naruto Cuma ingin hidupnya damai dan tenang dan tak peduli tentang kemampuan , jurus ataupun yang lainnya . Mengikuti ujian ini juga sebenarnya dia tidak mau hanya saja ia masih menghargai gurunya Kakashi .Ya walaupun ia tidak sopan pada Kakashi gurunya itu ia sebenarnya tetap sangat menghormatinya sebagai orang yang menyayangi dan lebih tua darinya dan Naruto selalu tak mau kalau ia mengecewakannya .

Xxx

Ujian pertama selesai dan Tim 7 lolos ke Ujian ke-2 yang dilangsungkan di Hutan terlarang dihari yang sama , sekarang Ujian dilanjutkan , kali ini Ujian dipimpin oleh Anko-san yang ujiannya tentang memperebutkan sebuah gulungan tim lain dan tim yang berhasil menjaga gulungan mereka dan merebut minimal satu gulungan tim lain mana saja akan lolos dan berhak menuju ujian akan dilangsungkan selama tiga hari dan selama tiga hari mereka harus menyelesaikan misinya dan berkumpul disebuah gedung yang berada ditengah hutan .

Dan Ujian pun dimulai semua Ninja pun memasuki hutan tersebut dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk berkumpul dan membuat strategi .

"Hey Naruto ! Wajahmu pucat sekali , kau tidak apa ?"Tanya Sakura ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sepertinya sangat lesu , Naruto hanya tersenyum yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memanas karena memang senyuman Naruto adalah senyuman termenawan yang pernah Sakura lihat secara langsung yah beda tipis sama Sasuke tapi entah kenapa senyuman Naruto itu emang seperti ada sihir yang dapat membuat semua orang menyukainya.

"Aku tak apa kok , tapi aku senang Sakura yang cantik ini memperhatikan kondisiku hihiihi"Sakura semakin membeku ketika Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada bicara yang agak menggoda , dengan segera ia pun memukul kepala Naruto sebagai pengalihan agar rasa malunya tak ketahuan dan mengabaikan Naruto yang terjatuh terpental kebawah saat mereka bertiga sedang melompat dipepohonan .

"Kedebughh !"

"Itaaai , aduhh sakit Sakura , kau ini kenapa sih selalu memukulku kalau aku ajak bicara !"Rengek Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya . Sakura hanya membuang mukanya kearah lain karena malu dan gengsi kepada Naruto .

"Bodo !" Gumam Sakura pelan pura-pura cuek pada Naruto . Sasuke pun hanya mengendus melihat kejadian yang memang cukup sering terjadi . Sasuke pun angkat bicara .

"Kalian seriuslah , aku tidak mau tidak lolos gara-gara kalian menyusahkanku …"Serunya datar dengan aura yang sangat menawan , Sakura pun hanya berlenjeh ria menanggapi ucapan Sasuke , sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kosong , tanda kalau ia bosan dengan sifat Sasuke yang menurutnya sok keren . Memang sih sampai saat ini Sasuke belum sadar kalau kemampuan Naruto telah melampauinya cukup jauh dan sampai saat ini Sasuke bahkan tak menganggap Naruto adalah rivalnya karena walaupun sudah beberapa bulan bersama Naruto selalu saja berakting bodoh dan ceroboh menutupi kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya .

xxxx

Setelah beberapa menit melompati pepohonan Tim 7 pun akhirnya menemukan tempat yang sepertinya cocok dijadikan markas untuk 3 hari kedepan di Hutan terlarang ini . Naruto yang sudah kelelahan pun langsung melempar tubuhnya kesebuah batang pohon untuk melepas kelelahan tubuhnya .

"Akhirnya , hhh hoaaam ngantuk sekali …"Gumamnya sambil perlahan menutup matanya . Namun sepertinya akan sulit karena belum sempat bola mata Naruto sepenuhnya tertutup Sakura kembali mengganggunya dengan menjitak kepalanya .

"Dugh!"

"Ittai !"  
"Hey Baka ,kau ini santai sekali sih , ini serius kita harus berhati-hati dan menyiapkan rencana untuk bisa lolos ke Ujian berikutnya tau !"

Mendengar dan melihat kalau mimic wajah Sakura dan Sasuke menatapnya serius ia pun akhirnya melunak dengan sangat terpaksa dan menuruti keinginan kedua temannya itu yang sepertinya memang ingin sekali menjadi Chunnin . Terlebih lagi Sasuke yang memang tidak mau kalah dengan Itachi kakaknya yang sudah menjadi Chunnin di umur 8 Tahun kalau tidak salah .

"Baik-Baik , yosh apa boleh buat …"Gumam Naruto malas .

Dan setelah itu mereka ber-3 pun saling berdiskusi selama beberapa menit sampai beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke membagikan tugas kepada masing-masing dari mereka ber-3 . Dan setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun mendapat tugas mengambil air disungai . Letak sungai yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke agak malas mendapat tugas itu dan entah apa yang merasuki Naruto , Ia malah senang ketika ia dipilih untuk mengemban tugas itu . Dan setelah itu pun ia langsung bergegas menuju sungai sambil membawa beberapa botol yang tersimpan di ranselnya .

"Hahaha , akhirnya sendirian , nah kalau begini kan tidak akan ada yang menggangguku hhihihi!"Batin Naruto senang , dan ternyata memang benar Naruto memiliki maksud tersembunyi , belum sempat mencapai sungai ia justru berteduh disebuah pepohonan bamboo dan merebahkan diri disana .

"Hmmm , hoammm ngantuk …"Gumamnya lirih dan setelah itu perlahan menutup sepertinya Naruto kurang beruntung karena ternyata tempat ia beristirahat adalah markas kelompok dari Ninja Desa lain , yakni Ninja dari Desa kabut . Ketiga Ninja tersebut pun muncul dari balik pepohonan .

"Bwahahaha ,teman-teman kita mendapat Ninja bodoh yang sepertinya sedang tersasar …!"Seru salah satu Ninja .

"Bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja dia Aoiro ? Mungkin dia membawa gulungan dari kelompoknya !"

"Hahaha , kau benar ayo kita lakukan , lagi pula aku melihat kalau sepertinya dia lemah!

Dan tak pakai basa-basi mereka bertiga pun langsung menyerang Naruto , sedangkan itu Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak dengan tenang .

"Ck , lihat bahkan karena sangkin ketakutannya ia tak mampu bergerak , baik akan kuhapus rasa ketakutanmu dengan membunuhmu anak kecil , heaaaaaat!"

"Bragggggghhhhh" Terjadilah ledakan yang cukup besar .

Sementara itu …

"Sasuke ledakan itu …"Gumam Sakura dengan wajah was-was karena ledakan itu dari arah jalan menuju sungai tepat dimana Naruto pergi . Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tenang dan membatin.

"Getaran Chakra ini kuat , hampir mustahil ada genin yang seperti itu , apa lagi dari Naruto ! ya itu pasti bukan dari Naruto "Pikir Sasuke dalam hati tenang .

Comeback to Naruto …

"Tekhnik elemen api , Pusaran Bola Api !"

"Wind Release: Internal Great Task of the Dragon"

"Whuzzzzz - Braaaghhhhhhhhh"

"Hehh , aorio dimana kau , cihh apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini , Aorio ?"Namun disaat ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan temannya Naruto tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya dan menendang punggungnya .

"Rasakan ini Kaki yang kuasah selama bertahun-tahun !"

"Bragggggggggggh"

Setelah mendapat tendangan yang sangat telak oleh Naruto Ninja kabut tersebut pun terpental dan tubuhnya menghantam beberapa pepohonan sampai patah dan Ninja itu pun hampir mati karena beberapa organ dalamnya hancur akibat kekuatan tendangan wajar mengingat Naruto memang lebih suka dan sering melatih kedua kakinya .

"Wah hebat juga kakiku ini" Gumam Naruto santai ketika melihat kerusakan yang diakibatkan tendangannya .

"Cihh bangsaaat , kami belum selesai !" Pria yang bernama Aoirio yang ternyata masih sadarkan diripun itu pun tiba-tiba muncul dan setelah itu membentuk segel ditangannya dan mengeluarkan Tekhniknya .

"Tekhnik Elemen Tanah , mud Life !" Dan setelah itu Tanah disekitar Naruto pun seakan meleleh dan membuatnya terhisap dan membuatnya tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya . Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu pun mulai meronta-ronta agar bisa terlepas dari lumpur yang menahan gerakannya , namun sepertinya Ninja dari Negara kabut tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu tanpa basa basi salah satu teman dari Aorio pun melompat membuat segel ditangannya dan melemparkan Shuriken yang tak lama kemudian menjadi Puluhan Shuriken yang telah dialiri Chakra dan ditempeli kertas bomb untuk menambah efek demage .

"Mati kau !"

"Dhuaaaar"

Ledakan cukup dahsyat pun tak terelakan , dengan nafas tersengal-sengal kedua Ninja dari Desa kabut itu saling memandang .

"Hoshh , apa kita berhasil membunuhnya aorio …"

"Hoan aku tidak tau hoshh!"

Asap yang mengerubungi kawah yang terbentuk akibat ledakan masih menutupi tempat Naruto terjebak tadi , akibatnya kedua Ninja tersebut masih ragu untuk memeriksa tempat itu .Dan setelah beberapa saat menunggu asap dari ledakan pun mulai menghilang perlahan dan memperlihatkan Jasad Naruto terkapar tak berdaya . Kedua Ninja tersebut pun tertawa puas sejadi-jadinya setelah melihat jasad Naruto .

"Ck , Kau lihatkan pirang kau itu bukan tandingan kami hossh-hosh"Serunya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal , sampai beberapa saat kemudian Aoirio menyuruh temannya melihat jasad Naruto dan memeriksa apa masih hidup atau sudah mati , Temannya pun mengiyakan dan langsung mendekat ke jasad Naruto .

"Pofff"

"_REAL SHADOW BOMB CLONE TECHNIQUE_"

"Ng ? Dhuaaaar"  
Dan ternyata jasad tadi hanya sebuah bunshin Naruto yang seketika meledak ketika temannya memeriksa keadaan Bunshin yang dikira Naruto asli. Aorio pun terbelalak ketika temannya terkena jebakan Naruto , Memang jurus bayangan Naruto sangat special ,bukan hanya sangat-sangat mirip dengan tubuh aslinya, jika hilangpun bukan hanya menjadi asap tapi juga dapat meledak dengan efek sesuai kemauan pemilik aslinya , itulah salah satu ability Spesial Naruto . Cipratan darah pun memenuhi tempat tersebut dan seketika membuat Aorio ketakutan . Dan tanpa sadar memundurkan langkahnya dengan gemetaran sampai sesaat kemudian ia terkejut ketika langkahnya tertahan oleh seseorang .

"Hehehe , mau kemana kau ?" Gumam Naruto santai , dan setelah itu Naruto pun mengumpulkan Chakra di tangan kanannnya dan membuat segel ditangan kirinya .

"Tekhnik elemen angin "_Internal Gas Explode_"

Naruto pun memukul pelan punggung Aorio dan mengirim Chakranya masuk kedalam tubuh Aorio . Dan terjadilah ledakan didalam tubuh Aorio .

"Bugh"

Darah segar pun muncrat dari beberapa bagian tubuh Aoirio dan akhirnya Naruto pun berhasil mengalahkan mereka bertiga sekaligus .

"Hosh-Hosh , akibat belum istirahat mengeluarkan Chakra segitu saja sampai selelah ini ,hosh , untung dapat musuh yang ringan"Seru Naruto tersengal-sengal sambil mencari gulungan milik Ketiga Ninja Kabut yang berhasil ia kalahkan tersebut . Dan setelah memeriksa ketiganya akhirnya Naruto pun mendapatkan gulungan itu .

"Yoshh … sekarang sudah dapat gulungan , ga perlu susaah payah lagi cari kelompok ninja lain , yosh tidur dulu hoammm" Dan Naruto pun tidur ditempat yang agak tersembunyi , menekan titik chakra , hawa kehidupan miliknya dan menutupi raganya dengan kain khusus yang dapat berubah sesuai dengan warna tempat yang berada paling dekat dengannya .

"Yosh , selamat tidur zzzzz"

Xxxxx

Tampaklah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sangat bosan menunggu karena Naruto sangat lama mengambil air , mereka haus dan khawatir apa Naruto baik-baik saja atau tidak .

"Sasuke , apa kau yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja …" Tanya Sakura yang sudah tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi murungnya . Sasuke pun mendengus dan berkata dengan tenang .

"Tenang Sakura , walaupun kelihatan bodoh dan ceroboh, aku yakin Naruto mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri, jadi tenanglah Sakura !" Seru Sasuke lembut karena melihat wajah cemas Sakura , ya Sasuke muda kita ini memang masih belum terlalu dingin dan sifat lemah lembutnya pun masih ada walau hanya sedikit .Itu dikarenan belum ada yang memprovokasinya . Melihat aura dan mimic wajah Sasuke yang melembut membuat dada Sakura berdebar entah karena apa . Mungkin ini terjadi karena Sasuke jarang menunjukan sisi lembutnya itu kepada orang lain .

"Ba-Baik Sasuke-kun !"Seru Sakura mantap walau agak malu-malu dan walau tak terlihat Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis kearahnya walau tak disadari Sakura . Namun raut wajah Sasuke kembali ke mode serius ketika merasakan aura kuat yang sangat menyengat datang dengan cepat menuju kearahnya,entah dari siapa tapi hawa ini benar-benar sangat kuat dan Sasuke yakin kalau hawa itu mendekat ke Markas mereka . Sasuke pun mengambil kunai dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dalam posisi siaga .

"Sakura beradalah didekatku , aku merasakan hawa yang buruk mendekati tempat ini !"Seru Sasuke datar , namun sepertinya Sakura juga dapat merasakan hawa tersebut , ia pun langsung mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya dalam posisi siaga .

Setelah beberapa saat hawa itu pun terasa semakin pekat dan semakin pekat sampai sesaat kemudian sebuah angin berkekuatan dan berkecepatan tinggi menghempaskan Sasuke dan Sakura .

"Bugh-Bugh"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun terpental hingga beberapa meter sampai mereka tubuh mereka menghantam Batang Pohon dan berhenti disana .

"Uhukk , Si-Sial , Siapa kau keluarlah !"Teriak Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya .

"Hahaha … lumayan-lumayan , kau masih bisa bangkit khukhukhu ,tak salah aku memilihmu Uchiha !"Seru seorang Ninja dengan kulit aneh dan lidahnya yang panjang seperti ular .

Sementara itu kita kembali ke Naruto . Naruto telah tidur kurang lebih selama tujuh jam , waktu yang cukup untuk memulihkan energinya ,Namun tanpa sadar saat ia tidur Kurama mengajaknya kembali berinteraksi melalui telepati mereka .

_"Hei Bocah … Hei Bocah… Woiii Bocaaaaaaaahhh !"_

"Aduh , apa sih teriak-teriak aku masih ngantuk nihh !"

_"Hei bodoh , aku merasakan Chakra yang kuat terpancar dari tempat dimana teman-temanmu berada"_

Kali ini Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Kurama .Ia pun mencoba melepas Chakranya dan mencari kebenaran tentang Chakra kuat yang Kurama ceritakan padanya . Sampai beberapa saat matanya menajam dan raut wajah malasnya menjadi sedikit serius ketika mengetahui kalau apa yang diucapkan Kurama sepenuhnya benar .

_"Huhh , dasar bodoh untuk apa aku berbohong bodoh !Sekarang pergilah kembali , lagi pula aku penasaran dengan aura ini , ini sepertinya familiar bagiku !"_

Dalam sekejap Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya .Dan sebelum pergi ia merapikan barang bawaannya dan meninggalkan sebuah kunai ditempat itu untuk jaga-jaga keadaan genting .

"Yosh , saatnya kembali … Kai !" Seru Naruto melepas Segel di Pakaian pemberatnya . Dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun melompati pepohonan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi bergegas kembali untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi .

XXX

Sasuke telah terkapar tak berdaya setelah mencoba melawan Ninja Otogakure aneh dihadapannya dan alhasil Sasuke tak sebanding dengannya , Ia hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh Pria bermata iblis itu .

"Puihh , baik sekarang adalah saatnya aku akan memakai tubuhnya …"Gumam Ninja itu sambil perlahan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri , Sakura yang melihat idolanya terkaparpun akhirnya memberanikan diri dengan muncul dan berdiri didepan Sasuke yang telah terkulai tak berdaya sambil mengacungkan Kunai kearah Ninja tersebut .

"Sebelum itu kau harus melewati mayatku Manusia ular jelek !"Serunya Percaya diri padahal ia tahu lawan dihadapannya bukan tandingannya sama sekali. Sepertinya Sakura sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya .

"Hah ? Hey Gadis kecil apa yang kau lakukan disana minggirlah kalau tidak ingin mati !"

"Aku tak peduli , setidaknya sebelum aku mati aku sudah melakukan kebaikan !"Jawab Sakura gemetaran dan dengan mata yang sudah berlinangan air mata . Ninja dihadapannya pun hanya berdecah kecil dan setelah itu berlari untuk menerjang Sakura .

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan heaaaaaatt !"

"whuzzzzz"

Belum sempat menyerang Sakura , Ninja jadi-jadian itu justru kaget ketika ia tertendang oleh seorang Ninja yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya . Untung saja ia punya reflek yang cepat hingga mampu meredam tendangan itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya . Ninja tersebut pun terpental beberapa meter .

"Cihh , siapa lagi ini ?"

Dan tak lama kemudian munculah Naruto dengan gagahnya berdiri didepan Sakura sambil tersenyum lima jari alanya kearah Ninja dari Desa iwagakure tersebut .Ninja tersebut sejenak menatap Naruto dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan heran karena baru tahu kalau ada Genin yang memiliki kecepatan luar biasa .

"Hey bocah siapa kau ?"

"Aku Ninja , Ya hanya Ninja ! hehehe"Jawab Naruto Innocent seperti tak ketakutan dengan aura dan tatapan membunuh Ninja Otogakure dihadapannya , ya itu wajar mengingat kalau Naruto memang sudah sering sekali mendapat dan merasakan Hawa seperti itu . Sementara itu Ninja dihadapannya justru tersenyum dan mengelap bibirnya dengan lidah over panjangnya tanda ia tertarik kepada Naruto .

"Bocah ini cukup menarik , baik aku akan sedikit menjajal kemampuannya !"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun saling menatap sambil melepas Chakra dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda menyerang mereka .

xxxx

*Sasuke dan Sakura dalam bahaya , lawan yang terlampau tangguh membuat mereka tak berkutik .Sasuke telah terkapar tak berdaya dan Sakura yang masih sadar hanya mencoba melawannya dengan tekad dan keberaniannya . Namun ditengah-tengah kegentingan itu munculah Naruto yang tak disangka-sangka .

Sakura terbelalak dengan kemunculan Naruto yang sangat tepat waktu.

"Na-Naruto ?"  
"Ya , Sakura pergilah ketempat yang aman dan bawa Sasuke juga … cepatlah tak ada waktu !"Seru Naruto dengan nada yang serius , Sakura yang merasakan perubahan drastic dalam ucapan Naruto langsung mengiyakan dan pergi membawa Sasuke dan bersembunyi sambil melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura terkejut ketika ninja jadi-jadian itu muncul menghalangi perjalanannya membawa Sasuke .

"Hey mau kemana kau … Heaatt !" Teriak Ninja tersebut sambil mengayunkan katananya .

Namun lagi-lagi Naruto kembali menahan serangan Ninja tersebut .

"Trank !"

"Cih , kau lagi bocah , sepertinya kau memang sudah tak lagi sayang dengan nyawamu !"Geretak Ninja tersebut namun tak membuat Naruto gentar sedikit pun .Pertarungan pun dimulai Ninja jadi-jadian itu pun mengeluarkan segel ditangan

"Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes"

Dan tak lama berselang munculah ribuan ular dengan pedang menjulur dari mulut ular-ular itu dari mulutnya dan menyerbu Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi .

"Sial , cepat sekali padahal segel dibajuku sudah kulepaskan !"Batin Naruto sambil menghindari ular-ular itu . Namun ditengah Naruto sedang menghindari ular-ular itu Ninja berwujud seperti ular itu tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya dan dengan seringaiannya ia pun menendang pipi Naruto hingga Naruto terpental menabrak beberapa pohon sampai hancur . Namun Naruto masih dapat bangkit sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya .

"Cihh , Sial gigi ku patah !" Gumam Naruto . Namun lagi-lagi Ninja tersebut entah sejak kapan muncul dari samping Naruto dan kali ini ia pun langsung menyabet Naruto dengan Katananya .

"Mati kau , Ng ?"

"Poff , Braagggggghhhhzzzz"

Serangan Ninja dari desa Otogakure itu berhasil membelah Naruto namun ternyata ia tidak sadar kalau itu hanya Kloning Bomb milik Naruto dan alhasil Kloning Naruto pun meledak dengan efek yang cukup Dahsyat . Api bercampur asap pun memenuhi tempat itu .

"Na-Naruto ap-apa dia benar Naruto ?" Batin Sakura tak percaya setelah melihat apa yang terjadi .

Sementara itu munculah Naruto disebatang pepohonan .

"Puhh , apa aku berhasil mengenainya ?" Batin Naruto sambil bersiaga ditempatnya berdiri . Setelah beberapa saat asap pun mulai memudar dan menampilkan Ninja dari Desa Otogakure yang justru menyeringai kearah Naruto .

"Puhh , aku cukup terkejut kau punya jutsu seperti itu ! Tapi jika hanya itu kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku !" Seru Ninja tersebut percaya diri , Naruto yang melihatnya pun sangat terkejut ketika ditubuh Ninja tersebut tak sedikitpun tergores ataupun terluka . Hanya sebagian pakaiannya yang rusak namun kulitnya masih mulus tanpa lecet .

"Nhaa sekarang giliranku …" Gumam Ninja itu ketika tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didepan dan memukul Naruto , Naruto tidak tinggal diam dengan refleknya yang sudah diasah bertahun-tahun ia pun menghindari pukulan Ninja tersebut . Dan pertarungan tekhnik Taijutsupun tak terelakan keduanya begitu lincah dan gesit sampai-sampai Sakura yang menontoninya tak dapat mengikuti gerakan mereka dengan kedua matanya .

"Si-Sial ce-cepat sekali !"Batin Naruto ditengah pertarungan Taijutsunya .

"Lumayan juga anak ini , Ia dapat mengimbangi kecepatanku …"Batin Ninja jadi-jadian itu juga ditengah pertarungannya .

Namun sepertinya Naruto yang sekarang masihlah belum punya pengalaman karena setelah beberapa menit ia sedikit memberikan celah kepada Ninja yang dilawannya dan Ninja jadi-jadian itu pun sadar dan tak menyia-nyiakannya Ia pun langsung memukul perut Naruto hingga Naruto kembali terpental jauh dan membuat beberapa pohon patah .

"Uhuuk !" Setelah mendapat serangan itu Naruto pun batuk berdarah . Sepertinya ia mengalami pendarahan didalam tubuhnya . Namun seakan tak mau membuang-buang waktu Ninja jadi-jadian itu pun kembali menyerang Naruto . Dengan cepat ia pun menyerang Naruto dengan sepuluh ular berukuran besar yang muncul dari tangannya dan dalam sekejap berhasil melilit Naruto . Lilitan itu begitu kuat hingga membuat Naruto tak bisa bergerak , bernafas pun rasanya sulit sekali .

"Binding Snake Glare Spell"

"Si-Sial !"

"Hahaha , bagaimana apa kau sudah lihat perbandingan kekuatan kita anak kecil !"

"Cihhh !"

"Baik Bocah , tapi sepertinya aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk bermain-main !"

Ninja tersebut pun membentuk segel ditangannya ."Sound Wave Technique

!"Serunya dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah getaran selayaknya bunyi yang mampu memecahkan pohon besar dengan mudahnya kearahNaruto . Sakura pun berteriak panik ketika Naruto sedang terdesak .

"Narutooooo !"

Namun sepertinya Naruto belum mau menyerah dengan sangat kesulitan ia pun berusaha membentuk segel ditangannya dan setelah itu berseru .  
"A-Aku belum selesai Keparat ! Wind Release: Internal Great Task of the Dragon!

Dan dalam seketika munculah Pusaran angin dari tubuh Naruto yang peralahan membesar dan memotong-motong tubuh ular yang melilit Naruto dan melindungi Naruto dari Api yang sangat besar yang mengarah kepadanya .

"Wah-wah !" Gumam Ninja jadi-jadian tersebut ketika melihat serangannya dapat dipatahkan Naruto . Pusaran itu pun perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan api yang mengerubunginya dan menampakan Naruto yang sudah mulai kelelahan .

Sejenak Ninja itu terdiam dan menatap Naruto dari kejauhan yang mulai kelelahan .

"Anak ini , dia sangat kuat untuk ukuran Ninja seumurannya … Dia bisa sangat merepotkan jikalau sudah dewasa nanti !"

Namun disaat sedang berpikir Naruto pun muncul didepannya dan kali ini ia tak dapat menghindar dari serangan Naruto , sepertinya Ninja tersebut sedang tidak focus dan hasilnya Naruto pun berhasil memukul wajahnya dengan telak. Ninja jadi-jadian itu pun terpental cukup jauh sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menyeringai sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya .  
"Puhh , Gigiku patah , Pukulan anak ini cukup kuat ! Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya ada Genin setangguh ini , dan kenapa aku tidak tahu Informasi ini dari Kabuto , apa selama ini bocah ini menutupi kemampuan aslinya ?" Namun disaat berpikir Naruto kembali menyerangnya namun kali ini Ninja tersebut bisa menghindarinya .

"Dance Black Raven wings"Gumam Naruto sambil menyerang Ninja tersebut dengan gaya Taijutsu yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya" 

Sementara Ninja jadi-jadian itu pun agak terkejut dengan Tekhnik Taijutsu Naruto yang kali ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelumya , Tekhnik ini membuat si pengguba seperti sangat enteng saat beterbangan diudara dan itu membuat Ninja dari Otogakure itu cukup kerepotan .

"Entah apa yang terjadi , tapi aku merasa kalau kecepatannya semakin tinggi saja setelah terdesak, sebenarnya siapa bocah ini ?"Batin Ninja dari Otogakure tersebut .Namun ditengah pikirannya Naruto kembali membuat segel ditangannya .

"Wind Release: Internal Wind Cutter Technique,!"

"Sial , mendadak sekali !"Batin Ninja tersebut terkejut .

Tubuh Ninja tersebutpun sukses terkoyak menjadi dua .

"Zraaazzzhhhh ..!"

Namun sepertinya itu belum cukup karena Ninja tersebut kembali mengeluarkan jutsu aneh yang dapat memindahkan jasad dari jasad yang lama , Naruto pun sukses terbelalak ketika Ninja tersebut muncul dari potongan tubuhnya yang teadi Naruto berhasil potong .

"apa itu?" Batin Naruto terkejut dan disaat Naruto kurang konsentrasi dengan cepat Ninja tersebut pun kembali menyerang Naruto dengan cepat ia pun langsung berlari dan menyerang Naruto dengan Katananya . Naruto yang masih shock pun kali ini masih dapat mengatasinya dan menendang Ninja tersebut .Namun saat kakinya tepat mengenai tubuh Ninja dari Desa Otogakure tersebut Naruto kembali terkejut ketika ia kembali keluar lewat mulut tubuh lamanya . 

"Hehehe , Orochimaru Style , Body Replacement"

Ninja tersebut pun langsung menusuk perut dengan katananya hingga tembus ke punggung Naruto dan setelah itu menendang Naruto dengan kekuatan penuhnya hingga terpental jatuh ke bebatuan .

"Menyerahlah bocah dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang mustahil untuk mengalahkanku !"Seru Ninja tersebut dengan tatapan sudah tak bersemangat lagi untuk meneruskan pertarungan yang memang berat sebelah . Sementara itu Kurama pun kembali mengajak Naruto untuk bicara melewati batin mereka .

"Hei Naruto , Pakailah Chakra ku ! Kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak Chakra bukan , lagi pula dengan luka mu yang seperti ini kau hanya akan mati konyol jika tetap kekeuh melawannya !"

"Diam …"

"Naruto , kau kan sudah ku beri tahu lawanmu itu adalah Orochimaru salah satu dari anggota Sannin. Genin sepertimu bukanlah tandingannya , apa lagi orang ini memiliki jutsu yang aneh dan belum diketahui dan aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau pasti mati jika dia benar-benar serius bertarung !"

Namun disaat Kurama menasehatinya Naruto justru mengabaikannya dan justru membatin

"Dengan Chakra terbatas sepertinya aku tidak dapat melakukan Tekhnik Ninjutsu terlalu banyak lagi , satu-satunya cara aku harus dapat membunuhnya dengan satu kali serangan, tapi bagaimana caranya ?" Batin Naruto berpikir keras . Dan setelah beberapa saat ia pun mengingat satu jurus yang baru-baru ini Ia Latih ,yakni jurus mendiang Ayahnya Minato .

Setelah itu mencoba berdiri dan kembali menatap Ninja yang ternyata seorang Sannin bernama Orochimaru .

"Baik , hanya ini satu-satunya cara ! Walau masih belum sempurna tapi aku harus mencobanya hosh !" Batin Naruto .

Naruto pun mengambil Kunainya dan setelah itu menempel sebuah kertas diKunai tersebut dan setelah itu melemparnya kearah Orochimaru .Dengan kecepatan tinggi kunai tersebut pun mengarah menuju Orochimaru .

"Ck , Berhentilah bertindak bodoh bocah …"

"Whuzzzz"

Dan lagi-lagi Orochimaru berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto , namun dari kejauhan Naruto justru menyeringai sambil bergumam ." Flying Thunder God: Second Step"

Dan Naruto pun menghilang dan tanpa disadari muncul di Dekat kunai yang tepat berada dibelakang Orochimaru , Orochimaru pun terbelalak dan setelah itu Naruto pun meraih bahu Orochimaru dengan tangan kanannya dan membentuk segel ditangan kirinya .

"Tekhnik elemen angin ! Internal Gas Explode !"

TBC…

RnR Broo !


	2. Chapter 2

"_**IN ETERNAL PIECE"**_

_Pertempuran antara Naruto dan Sannin bernama Orochimaru hampir mecapai klimaxnya , Naruto yang sudah bertempur sekuat tenaga ternyata masih belum mampu menandingi Orochimaru. Disisi lain Orochimarupun sudah tak bersemangat lagi meladeni Naruto yang sudah terluka parah olehnya . Namun Naruto tak patah semangat ia pun mendapat sebuah Ide yang cukup Brilian ._

Warning : Thypo, Gaje , OOC DLL

DISCLAIMER : **Masashi Kishimoto**

"_BEGINNING"_

Naruto nyaris kehabisan Chakra ditambah lagi dia menerima Luka Fisik yang cukup parah . Sedangkan Orochimaru hanya mengalami luka ringan saja.

"Hey Bocah hentikanlah usahamu yang sia-sia , lebih baik menyerah saja kau masih anak kemarin sore"Seru Orochimaru dari atas pepohonan .

"Puhh ! Jangan bercanda ! Aku masih bisa bertarung sialan !"  
"Ck , Dengan luka seperti itu kau mau melawanku ? Apa kau bercanda ?"

Naruto terdiam sadar kalau ucapan Orochimaru benar , tapi dikamus Naruto tak ada kata yang namanya menyerah dan dengan sisa-sisa Tenaganya Ia pun mencoba berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Darah yang telah mengucur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya diacuhkannya. Ia pun menatap Orochimaru dengan tajam walau penglihatannya telah mengabur karena hampir pingsan.

'Yosh , Aku harus mencobanya …!'Batin Naruto . Dan sesaat kemudian Ia pun melempar Kunai kearah Orochimaru dengan sekuat Tenaga .

"Whuz"

Kunai tersebut berhasil dengan mudah dihindari Orochimaru ."Clink"

Namun seling beberapa saat Naruto pun hilang dari pandangan Orochimaru dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dengan mendadak sambil membentuk segel untuk menyerang.

"Wind Release : Internal Gas Explode !"

" Si-Sial !"

Orochimaru terperangkap , Ia tidak dapat mengelak atau sekedar membuat jutsu untuk meredam serangan Naruto . Dan ledakanpun akhirnya terjadi didalam tubuh Orochimaru bersamaan dengan darah segar yang Muncrat dari berbagai tubuh Orochimaru . Tubuh Orochimarupun terjatuh ketanah seiring dengan ambruknya Naruto yang sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri karena kelelahan . Ia pun terjatuh berlutut dihadapan jasad Orochimaru yang sepertinya telah benar-benar mati kali ini .

"Hosh-Hosh-Hosh … "

Sementara dikejauhan tampaklah Sakura terperana melihat Naruto , kini Ia sadar dan merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tertipu perilaku Naruto yang sejak dulu ternyata menyembunyikan kemampuannya dengan pura-pura bodoh didepan banyak orang .

' Jadi inikah dirimu yang sebenarnya Naruto ?' Batin Sakura Shock bercampur takjub menjadi satu .Dengan wajah pucat Naruto pun berbalik dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kearah Sakura berada sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka akibat ditembus Pedang Kusanaginya Orochimaru . Namun belum sampai ke tempat Sakura Naruto kembali terjatuh dan memuntahkan darah segar .

"Uhuuueeeek – Akhhghh"

"Naruto!"Teriak Sakura dari lagi dan lagi seperti tak ada habisnya , Aura jahat yang sama pun kembali muncul .

"Chakra ini kan !?"Batin Naruto Shock , namun sebelum Naruto sempat menghindar tanpa sadar "Zlepp !" tubuh Naruto pun kembali tertembus oleh sebuah Katana yang sangat panjang yang tembus dari punggung hingga dada Naruto .

"Ukh !"

"Hehe kenapa wajah mu seperti itu , tak menyangka ya aku masih hidup"Seru orang yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru yang kini sedang berada didalam seekor mulut Ular yang sangat besar.

Naruto pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan sadar kalau ternyata serangannya barusan tak berhasil membunuh Orochimaru .

"Ukh …"

"Ups sepertinya Kusanagiku mengenai organ vitalnya ya …!"Gumam orang itu dengan wajah seolah telah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan setelah melihat Naruto kembali batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah.

"Na-Naruto !?"Gumam Sakura dari kejauhan yang kini mulai menangis melihat Naruto dalam keadaan yang sangat memperihatinkan .

Naruto terkejut ketika sadar Sakura tiba-tiba menangis sambil meneriaki namanya dari kejauhan. Naruto pun tersenyum tipis walau tak Sakura sadari .

"Hei , Sakura-chan hosh-hosh pergilah …!"Ucap Naruto lirih dengan nafas terputus-putus , Sakura hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang mulai berdiri kembali sambil mengambil beberapa kunai miliknya .

"Hosh , Aku masih bisa bertarung dan selagi aku menahannya pergilah dan bawa Sasuke juga sejauh yang kau bisa !"Teriaknya dari kejauhan .  
"Ap-Apa maksudmu Naruto kau telah ter-…"

"Pergi !"Teriak Naruto dingin .Sakura terdiam ia tak menyangka Naruto bisa sekasar itu padanya dan akhirnya walau dengan sangat berat hati Sakura pun pergi dari sana sambil memapah tubuh Sasuke .

'Naruto , kau harus hidup aku akan memanggil bantuan …'Batin Sakura sambil ,melompat dipepohonan dengan cepat .

Dan setelah itu Naruto pun mulai menghampiri Orochimaru dengan langkahnya yang sudah gontai .

Sesampainya disana Naruto pun menatap Orochimaru yang kini kembali tampak sehat walafiat tanpa lecet bagai terlahir kembali . Naruto pun berdecah kecil ketika melihat ternyata semua usahanya sia-sia .

"Ck ? Hey Mahluk sial turun dari sana ayo kita selesaikan ini !"

Orochimarupun keluar dari mulut ular raksasa itu dan menghilangkan ular itu menjadi asap .  
"Menyerahlah , aku hanya menginginkan anak Uchiha itu ! kenapa kau begitu keras kepala ?"

"Oh ya ?, tapi sebelum itu kita selesaikan dulu duel ini heaaaaaa !"Seru Naruto dengan seringaian lesunya, Naruto pun berlari kearah Orochimaru tanpa memperdulikan apapun . Layaknya orang tak punya rasa sakit Naruto pun terus membabi buta Orochimaru sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka . Namun semua itu sia-sia karena Orochimaru dapat menghindari semua serangannya dengan sangat mudah .  
"Harus berapa kali aku bilang kau yang sekarang bukan lah tandinganku ! Bughh !"Seru Orochimaru tanpa ekspresi sambil memukul perut Naruto , Naruto terpental beberapa meter dan kembali memuntahkan darah . Namun Naruto masih bisa bangun dan kembali berdiri dan menyerang Orochimaru dengan asal-asalan .

"Tak secepat itu Bakaaaa ! Heaaaa !"

Serangan kembali berlanjut dan Naruto terus bertarung sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah hampir kehabisan darah .

xxx

Lima menit berlalu , Naruto telah terkapar tak berdaya ditanah setelah berulang kali menerima pukulan maupun tendangan dari Orochimaru . Tanah disekitar Naruto berada pun telah berganti warna setelah terbanjiri oleh darahnya . Perlahan Orochimaru pun menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa bangkit lagi .

'Cih , akhirnya dia menyerah juga !'Batinnya setelah melihat tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya dari dekat . Setelah itu Orochimaru pun mulai meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan untuk mencari Sakura dan Sasuke . Sampai sesaat kemudian seseorang menahan kakinya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya .

"Hei , Bakaa sudah kubilangkan aku belum selesaaai … !" Gumam Orang itu layaknya orang yang sedang mabuk berat . Dia tak lain adalah Naruto yang kini kembali berdiri dengan sangat lunglainya dibantu dengan sebuah batang pohon . Sesaat Orochimaru terperana melihat kegigihan Naruto yang kini mulai menghampirinya dengan terseok-seok .

"Sret-sret-sret …"

'…'

Seakan terhipnotis oleh wajahnya , perlahan tapi pasti entah kenapa keinginan membunuh dan membawa Sasuke pun tiba-tiba menghilang seketika karena melihat kegigihan Naruto .Entah kenapa ia jadi berpikir kalau dirinya begitu memalukan karena bisa-bisanya seorang Sannin sepertinya sampai sebegitunya padahal lawannya Cuma Genin .

"Hhh , sudahlah ini memalukan sekali … baik-baik aku mengalah , sepertinya kau tak akan menyerah sebelum kau benar-benar mati …Lagi pula sepertinya teman wanitamu berhasil membawa bala bantuan kesini" Seru Orochimaru setelah merasakan adanya Chakra dalam jumlah banyak mengarah pergi ia pun melempar sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto .

"Ini gulungan kalian aku kembalikan … hhh , baik sampai jumpa dilain hari !" Ucapnya dan setelah itu menghilang menjadi api .

Setelah itu Naruto pun langsung terjatuh sampai beberapa saat kemudian Team Shikamaru datang dan menemukannya tak sadarkan diri bersama sebuah gulungan didekatnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya kini sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi . ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil membelai pipi putih Naruto yang penuh dengan darah dengan lembut .

"Hiks-Hiks , A-arigatou … Naruto-kun …"

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun berhasil membawa Timnya menuju ke Ujian selanjutnya setelah mendapat gulungan tim dari Desa kabut dan mengambil kembali gulungan mereka yang sempat dicuri Orochimaru dari tangan Sakura dan Sasuke .

Xxxx

Ujian Chunin tahap ke-2 Usai dan Sakura bersama Sasuke berhasil lolos ke ujian berikutnya , tapi tidak dengan Naruto , Ia terpaksa gagal ke Ujian ke-3 akibat terluka parah setelah bertarung melawan Orochimaru di Hutan terlarang . Kakashi yang saat itu tahu kalau Naruto sekarat meminta keringanan kepada Tuan Hokage-3 untuk Naruto agar Ujian ke-3 diundur untuk beberapa hari hingga Naruto pulih . Tapi Hokage ke-3 tidak bisa mengabulkannya dengan alasan peraturan Ujian Chunin telah ditetapkan bersama oleh petinggipetinggi Desa Ninja lain , dan peraturan ini tak dapat diganggu gugat . Akhirnya Naruto terpaksa terdikualifikasi dari Ujian itu . Tapi Naruto menerimanya dengan ikhlas ,ya lagipula ia tak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu .

Dua Minggu berlalu kini keadaan Naruto pun sudah pulih sepenuhnya setelah seminggu tak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit .Kini dia pun sudah memulai aktifitasnya kembali dengan mulai berlatih tanding di pagi hari pada disebuah padang rumput luas dekat lembah kematian dengan Kurama yang kini sedang merasuki Kloning yang Naruto buat .

"Oi-Oi Naruto kau yakin mau melawanku ?"Seru Kloning Naruto yang kini sedang dikendalikan oleh Kurama .

"Ck , jangan banyak omong ayo maju !"Geretak Naruto percaya diri yang membuat emosi Kurama, Kurama pun menyeringai seraya mengeluarkan Chakranya dengan tekanan yang kuat .

"Blazzzzh"

'Si-Sial padahal Cuma kena anginnya tapi sudah sangat dahsyat !' Batin Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya , namun tanpa disadari Kurama dalam wujud Naruto pun muncul dari samping sambil melayangkan tinjunya yang mendarat tepat di pipi Naruto.

"Oi-Oi melamun bae …"

"Bhuaaaaaghhh !"

Naruto terpental sangat jauh sampai beberapa saat kemudian menabrak sebuah Batu besar .

"Wah-wah , sepertinya aku sedikit keterlaluan …"Sayang Kurama terlalu cepat merasa puas karena nyatanya yang dipukulnya Cuma Kloningnya saja .

"Poff … Ng ?"

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto pun muncul dari bawah tanah dan dalam sekejap langsung menyerang Kurama dengan pukulannya dari dekat. Tapi Kurama tidaklah bodoh , karena sudah sering melihat Naruto berlatih dan bertarung ia jadi sangat tau ciri khas dan gaya bertarung Naruto .

"Bet"

"Hehe terlalu lamban …"Ledek Kurama setelah berhasil mengelak . Tapi Naruto juga menyeringai .

"Hehe … Real Shadow Bomb Clone Thecnique !" Ternyata yang menyerang Kurama dari bawah tanah juga Kloning Naruto yang tak lama kemudian meledak didekat Kuram/Clone Naruto .

"Ekhh …?"

"Brazzzzzzzhhh !"

Walhasil Kurama pun berhasil terkena ledakan yang cukup Dahsyat . Tapi Naruto tau itu tidaklah cukup untuk mengalahkan Kurama yang kini sedang merasuki Cloningnya , Ia tahu bahwa Chakra Kurama begitu kuat dan tebal jadi cukup sulit untuk memberi luka pada tubuh Kloningnya itu .

Lalu setelah itu Kurama pun keluar dari antara asap yang mengerubunginya .

"Lumayan-lumayan , baik sepertinya aku musti agak kejam kali ini … Hey Naruto lihatlah ini baik-baik hehehe !" Teriak Kurama/Clone Naruto dari kejauhan sambil menaikan tekanan Chakranya dan tak lama kemudian angin yang cukup Dahsyat pun berhembus menerpa Naruto sampai-sampai ia terseret dibuatnya .

'Sialan kekuatan apa ini?'Batin Naruto tak menyangka karena baru kali ini Kurama menunjukan kemampuannya yang satu ini . Dan tak lama kemudian mata Naruto pun membulat seraya melihat wujud Chakra yang menyelubungi Kloningnya berbentuk layaknya Kurama namun hanya satu ekor saja .

'Apa itu , Chakranya seakan hidup dan punya nyawanya sendiri'

"Hey … Bagaimana ? Masih mau lanjut ?"Tanya Kurama dengan nada meledek , Naruto pun tersinggung , ia pun membuang ludahnya sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya .

"Puhh jangan sok kuat ! heaaaa"Teriaknya sambil berlari menyerang Kurama/Clone Naruto dalam wujud Bijuu ekor 1 latih tanding pun kembali dilanjutkan .

xxx

Dua Jam berlalu , dan dikejauahan nampaklah sebuah padang rumput yang kini porak-poranda setelah latih tanding antara Naruto dan Kurama/Clone Naruto usai .

"Hehehe … aku menang weee !"Ledek Kurama sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Naruto yang kini sudah terkapar di rerumputan dengan wajah lemas karena kelelahan .

"Cihh , kau hanya beruntung musang jelek …!"Jawab Naruto kesal sambil mencondongkan jari tengahnya kearah Kurama . Kurama pun hanya mendengus pasrah , Ia sadar beradu mulut dengannya pasti tak akan ada habisnya .

"Terserah lah aku mau tidur lagi , jaaa!"Seling beberapa detik Kurama/Clone Naruto pun langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan asap yang muncul meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbaring melamun melihat langit siang itu yang kini mulai gelap mendung seperti mau hujan .

'Wah-Wah MAU HUJAN LAGI…' Batin Naruto Kaget karena Naruto memang alergi terhadap hujan , entah kenapa jika terkena Hujan dari dulu Naruto selalu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian matanya .

Naruto pun perlahan berdiri sambil membelai rambut pirangnya lembut dengan jari-jari kecilnya yang mulai terterpa angin dan membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan saja , perlahan ia pun membersihkan Rompi dan celananya kotor dan robek-robek bekas dari latihannya tadi .

"Yosh … Balik !" Gumamnya dan setelah itu menghilang bersamaan dengan pusaran angin yang muncul . Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar kalau ada yang menontoninya saat tengah berlatih tadi , orang itu pun tiba-tiba muncul dari batang pohon didekat padang rumput tersebut .

'Jincuriki telah ditemukan…'Batinnya mengirim telepati kepada Ketua kelompoknya .

Xxx

Naruto P.O.V

Latihan ku telah selesai dan sebelum pulang ke Apartemen seperti biasa aku selalu mengunjungi Warung Ramen Ichiraku . Namun saat aku singgah disana tanpa disangka Sakura dan Sasuke muncul dan setelah itu bergabung bersamaku di Kedai Paman Teuchi .

"Hei Naruto-kun !" Ucap Sakura ramah yang membuatku tersedak dengan tidak elite , bagaimana tidak ,akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa dia jadi sangat ramah padaku padahal kalau ku ingat-ingat dulu dia sama sekali tak pernah memperdulikanku,pada saat aku masih dalam proses penyembuhan Sakura juga sering menjengukku sambil membawa makanan , aku juga bingung tapi mungkin ini dilakukannya sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya setelah aku menyelamatkannya dan Sasuke _si Sweet heartnya_ dari serangan Si Sannnin jelek Orochimaru beberapa minggu yang lalu .

Sementara itu Sasuke sih masih biasa , dia masih sok keren dengan tatapan elangnya saat menatapku entah kenapa dia juga terlihat agak aneh beberapa minggu terakhir ini , Sasuke sekarang sering memandangiku tanpa aku sadari dan anehnya lagi jika aku balik menatapnya dia justru buang muka . Aku agak curiga kalau otaknya mulai geser dan membuatnya ga normal lagi alias 'Homo'.

"Ekh Sakura-chan dan Teme … Makan nie !?"Seruku mengajak mereka untuk makan juga . Tapi mereka hanya tersenyum dan menjawab kalau mereka sudah makan . Dan akhirnya kami ber-3 pun saling berbincang-bincang disana minus Teme yang hanya jadi pendengar setia saja .

Setengah jam berlalu , langit di tanah Konoha sudah semakin mendung kami ber-3 pun berpamitan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing . Sayang nasib ku tidak baik saat belum sampai ke rumah hujan pun tiba-tiba datang dengan derasnya .

"Sial mau ga mau harus berteduh nie !"

Aku pun langsung berteduh disebuah Gerbang Rumah yang sangat megah . Sesaat kemudian aku pun langsung menyandarkan tubuhku di Pintu gerbang itu sambil mengusap-usap rambutku yang basah setelah sempat terkena hujan.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian aku kaget ketika pintu yang kusandari dengan tubuhku tiba-tiba bergerak dan membuat keseimbanganku goyang sampai beberapa saat kemudian aku sadar kalau ada yang membuka gerbang yang kusandari .

"Ekkh !"

"Gabruk"

Aku pun terjatuh dan menindih badan orang yang membuka pintu tersebut , namun keanehan kurasakan setelah merasa ada benda empuk menghimpit wajahku dan membuatku agak sulit untuk bernafas . Perlahan aku pun mengangkat kepalaku untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Wah benda empuk apa ini ?"

Normal Pov

Naruto sedang meneduh namun kejadian tak terduga muncul setelah ia terjatuh ia menimpa seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar baginya . Ya ternyata tanpa sengaja Naruto menindih Hinata yang kini sudah memerah pucat pasi antara senang , gugup , malu , terangsang dan sebagainya setelah sadar Wajah Naruto sukses terjatuh tepat di pelukannya persisnya di dadanya.

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu sampai sesaat kemudian Hinata mendesah karena bagian tersensitif didadanya (ya kalian tahulah apa namanya) disentuh oleh Naruto .

"Ukhh,Ma-maaf Naru-Narutokun … Ge-geli !"

Setelah itu Hinata pun langsung mendorong Naruto yang masih melongo tanda sedang loading sambil berlari memegangi kedua xxxxxnya .

"Whuzzz…"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu munculah Aura mengerikan yang perlahan menghampiri Naruto .

"Narutoo kau perv … !"

"Ehh Pa-Paman a-aku bisa jel-…."Belum sempat Naruto memberi penjelasan Hiashi pun langsung menendangnya hingga Naruto terpental keangkasa menjadi bintang . Sementara Neji yang juga melihat kejadian itu hanya membatin sambil menatap Naruto frustasi .

'Dasar bodoh …'

Xxxx

Setelah terdepak dengan tidak hormat dari kediaman Hinata Naruto terpaksa mencari tempat perteduhan baru dan sampailah dia disebuah Toko tutup dan bersinggah disana sambil ngegerendeng sendiri mengingat kejamnya Hiashi kepadanya .

"Sial , padahalkan aku tidak sengaja menyentuhnya , ta-tapi aku bingung Hinata masih kecil tapi anunya sudah cukup besar juga ya … wah-wah bagaimana jika sudah besar ya …"

Tanpa sadar Naruto pun mulai mimisan sendiri setelah otaknya mulai membayangkan Hinata pada saat dewasa nanti , Naruto pun senyum-senyum gaje sampai sesaat kemudian muncul empat orang Ninja dengan aura dinginnya yang juga berteduh di tempatnya .

Tapi karena sangkin seriusnya menghayal Naruto pun tidak sadar akan kedatangan mereka , Naruto masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah yang membuat keempat Ninja itu terdiam dibuatnya .

"Hey-Hey , Lihat anak kecil itu , dia Ninja dari Konoha bukan"Seru seorang Pria bernama Jirobou setelah melihat lambang Konoha di leher Naruto .

"Kurasa iya … tapi dia kelihatan bodoh apa dia benar seorang Ninja ?"Seru Kidomaru sanksi setelah melihat gelagat aneh Naruto . Dan tak jauh dari Kidomaru munculah seorang wanita berambut pink yang bernama Tayuya.

"Ia sih tapi wajahnya lumayan juga …"

"Sudah , abaikan saja anak itu … kita disini bukan untuk bermain-main "

Suasana kembali hening , sampai sesaat kemudian Naruto mulai sadar dari hayalannya dan mengelap darah dihidungnya .Akan tetapi sesaat kemudian Naruto merasa kalau ia tak sendirian Ia pun menengok kekanan dan menemukan empat orang Ninja dari Desa Otogakure tepat berdiri di sampingnya dengan aura dinginnya.

"Eh ada orang ya kukira aku sendirian saja yang meneduh disini hehehe…"Seru Naruto sok kenal atau lebih tepatnya lagi mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya sangat suram dengan cengiran lebarnya Itu wajar mengingat Naruto memang sejak lahir adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan tidak sombong .

"…"

Tapi alangkah buruk Nasib Naruto ternyata ucapannya tadi sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan positif dari ke-4 Ninja Oto itu , mereka minus Tayuya kini justru menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam mereka masing-masing yang langsung membuat Naruto melongo seperti orang bodoh . Tapi Naruto tak terlalu memusingkan hal spele macam itu . Baginya itu sudah biasa , emank sih di Zaman ini kebanyakan Ninja yang Naruto lihat selalu menonjolkan sisi dingin mereka .

Hening kembali dan itu membuat Naruto bosan , Naruto pun mulai nyanyi-nyanyi untuk meredam rasa bosannya .

"Psst Sakon , aku ingin sekali membunuhnya , anak bodoh ini berisik sekali …"Seru Kidomaru sambil menutup telinganya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar suara buruk Naruto . Tayuya yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya .

"Sabar Kidomaru kita disini bukan untuk membunuh ,Baik aku akan bilang ke anak pirang itu agar berhenti bernyanyi"Bisik Sakon pelan . Kidomaru mengiyakan dan meredakan amarahnya yang sempat tersulut .

"Ehm ,Maaf bisa pelankan suara anda tidak soalnya salah satu teman kami ada yang sedang sakit !"Seru Sakon datar tapi pun mengiyakan karena mendengar kata 'Sakit' dari mulut ninja disampingnya . Hening kembali sampai sesaat kemudian sesuatu mendadak menyerang perut Naruto .

'Duh , mau kentut lagi …' Batinnya panik karena disampingnya ada beberapa Ninja yang berada didekatnya , Naruto malu kalau nantinya mereka bakal menghirup aroma anginnya yang terkenal paling bau seantreo Konoha dan beberapa saat kemudian tingkah Naruto pun mulai aneh . Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin dengan wajah yang sangat gelisah .

'Ahh masa bodo , aku sudah tidak tahan …' Batinnya ketika sudah tidak dapat menahan letusan yang sangat menyiksanya .

"Poff"Dan terdengarlah suara angin yang tidak asing bersamaan aroma tak sedap yang mulai menyebar masuk ke Indera penciuman mereka dan membuat hidung keempat Ninja utusan Orochimaru itu kembang kempis mengerjap-ngerjap aroma yang sepertinya mereka kenal . Naruto pun menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam sampai sesaat kemudian mereka minus Tayuya serentak melotot menatap Naruto sambil menutupi hidung mereka. Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu pertamanya hanya menatap mereka dengan aura terhorornya .

"Hehehe , Gomen ga sengaja broow …hehe" Seru Naruto santai dengan cengiran lima jari alanya yang langsung membuat munculnya perempatan di jidat ketiga Ninja itu minus Tayuya yang justru tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto .

'Hihihi , anak ini menarik sekali …'Batin Tayuya , Tayuya sepertinya sadar kalau Naruto bukan Ninja biasa itu dikarnakan sorot mata Naruto yang menyiratkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak segan/takut kepada mereka ber-4 walau sedari tadi sadar kalau ke-4 Ninja Oto itu memiliki Aura membunuh yang kuat.

Kemarahan pun tak dapat dibendung lagi . Kidomaru pun dengan cepat membuat segel ditangannya untuk mengaktifkan tahap terakhir jutsu terkutuknya.

"cursed seal's second stage !"

Dan langsung bertransformasi ke perubahan terakhirnya karena sangkin kesalnya pada Naruto yang telah membuat hidungnya menyicipi Aroma tak sedap terbau yang pernah ia cium dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kidomaru pun tanpa basa basi langsung menyerang Naruto dengan Busur panah andalannya dan kali ini Sakon tak bisa lagi berbuat banyak karena dia juga sudah mulai kesal karena tingkah bodoh Naruto .

"Bangsaaat … Dasar ninja dungu mati kau " Teriak Kidomaru .

Panah itu pun langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju Naruto dan Naruto juga kali ini tak dapat berbuat banyak karena penyerangan itu mendadak sekali ditambah lagi Panah Itu sangat cepat sepertinya mustahil untuk menghindar serangan itu , Naruto sudah membayangkan kalau sepertinya dia akan mati , tapi entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja ia dapat melihat pergerakan Panah itu

'A-Aku dapat melihatnya ?…'

Dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya merespon dengan sendirinya untuk menghindari panah itu .

"Whuzzz"

Dan walhasil Naruto pun berhasil mengelak dari panah berkecepatan luar biasa tinggi yang hampir merenggut nyawanya dan seketika membuat keempat Ninja itu tercengang tak percaya dibuatnya.

"Ahh Tolong cubit aku Tayuya !" Bisik Sakon pelan .

xxxx

Sakon dkk terdiam membisu melihat perubahan dalam tatapan Ninja yang mereka kira bodoh tiba-tiba menajam dan tak lama setelah itu walau tidak jelas mereka merasa kalau pupil Ninja berambut pirang dihadapannya berubah dan membuat mereka berempat jadi tak bisa bergerak dan tiba-tiba merasa takut . Naruto yang sadar akan itu langsung membuat segel ditangannya setelah berhasil mendodge jutsu Kidomaru.

"_Body Cyclone Thecnique"_

Setelah itu Naruto pun lenyap bersamaan munculnya pusaran angin layaknya putting beliung mini . itu karena tiba-tiba kepalanya merasa pusing dan sakit di bagian matanya .

"Whuzzz"

Sepeninggalan Naruto ketiganya minus Tayuya pun lantas bertukar pandangan sangkin bingungnya. Dipikiran mereka sama yakni sama-sama tidak menyangka ada Ninja yang dapat menghindar dari jutsu Panah Kidomaru yang terkenal sangat capat dan powerful padahal dari jarak yang cukup dekat . Dan Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mampu mendodge jutsu itu .

"Hihihi sudah kuduga Ninja itu memang menarik ?"Batin Tayuya .

xxxx

Naruto kini kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari keempat Ninja Otogakure . Ia melakukan itu lantaran tiba-tiba matanya terasa sangat sakit dan kepalanya terasa pusing . Naruto pun akhirnya terpaksa pulang diguyur hujan karena merasa ada keanehan terjadi pada dirinya .

"Si-Sial … Mataku sakit sekali …"Gumam Naruto sambil melompat-lompat di atap-atap rumah warga malam itu sambil memegangi matanya yang kesakitan . Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar kalau sekarang ini matanya telah berganti wujud menjadi Rinenggan . Naruto memang sudah sering mengalami kejadian dimana matanya tiba-tiba sakit tapi karena tidak punya kaca di apartemennya dia jadi tidak tahu kalau matanya sakit karena mengalami perubahan.

Lima benit berlalu tapi matanya tak kunjung berhenti menebar kesakitan pada syaraf-syaraf Naruto , Naruto kini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya sepertinya tanpa dia sadari mata Rinenggannya menguras Chakranya . Perlahan pandangan Naruto pun mengabur seiring menetesnya darah dari mata kirinya . Dan akhirnya Naruto pun pingsan disebuah Gang dan tertidur tak sadarkan diri dibawah guyuran hujan .

Xxxx

Dua minggu kemudian …

Note : (Naruto baru saja berumur Tiga Belas tahun lima hari yang lalu , tapi karena tidak tahu silsilah masa kecilnya dia ga sadar kalau dia sekarang umurnya sudah 13)

Pada pagi hari yang cerah nampaklah disebuah Kota bernama Konoha sudah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung , itu bukan kebetulan mereka kesini untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Ujian Chunnin tahap ke-4 yang diadakan disebuah Stadion besar yang terletak ditengah-tengah Desa Konoha .

Tapi kebanyakan mereka kesini untuk menyaksikan pertarungan bergengsi antara Sasuke dan Gaara , Dua Ninja cilik yang namanya sangat terkenal seantereo Konoha . Kalau Sasuke terkenal karena dia adalah keturunan Uchiha ( Biasanya diKonoha keturunan Uchiha masih kecil juga udah kuat ) sedangkan Gaara terkenal setelah pertarungannya yang dramatis setelah menumbangkan Rock-Lee . Dan itulah yang membuat Stadiun sudah penuh padahal sekarang masih pagi kira-kira jam delapanan .

Dan tak jauh dari sana tampaklah Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan Latihan kini sedang berjalan menuju Stadium . Namun dia sadar kalau ada keanehan disekitarnya .

'Lho , Kok banyak sekali Anbu ya ditempat ini ?'

Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikanya, ya yang penting mereka tidak mengganggunya .(Naruto tidak suka dengan Anbu – Karena kejadian Tiga tahun Lalu) . Lalu Naruto pun langsung menuju ke Stadion tersebut untuk menyaksikan Ujian tahap ke-4 yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi , sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau menyaksikan pertandingan ini tapi kejadian kemarin malam merubah pikirannya .

Xxxx

Malam sekitar pukul sepuluhan di Konoha nampaklah Naruto sedang melamun di atap Apartemennya . Langit yang bertabur bintang menandankan kalau malam ini tak akan terjadi Hujan . Namun saat melamun tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang sampai beberapa saat kemudian munculah Sasuke dengan Aura dinginnya berdiri di Tiang Listrik .

"Teme ?"Seru Naruto bingung karena tumben kerabatnya yang satu itu mengunjungi Apartemennya , malam-malam lagi , Naruto sempat membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak .

"_Dobe kau manis sekali …Aku mencintaimu "Seru Sasuke dengan tatapan berkaca-kacanya sambil perlahan menutup matanya dan menarik tengkuk putih Naruto dengan tangan kekarnya . Naruto juga sama ia pun perlahan menutup kedua matanya bersamaan dengan menempelnya kedua bibir ingsan yang telah lama memendam perasaannya ._

"_Tidak Teme … jangan disini emmmnn-akh "_

_Dan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun memuaskan hasrat Cinta yang sudah lama mereka pendam di Apartemen malam itu ._

_xxxxx_

"Tidaaaaaaak !" Teriak Naruto sampai sesaat kemudian munculah Sasuke menyadarkannya .

"Hei Dobe kau kenapa ?" Teriak Sasuke datar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto .

"Ohh , Ehh , Ngga tadi aku sedang membayangkan hal yang buruk …hehehe"

"Ohh , Bayangin hal apa ?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sampai sesaat kemudian Ia membalikan badannya kearah lain karena panik.

"Akh , bukan apa-apa …"

Sesaat hening , mereka hanya terdiam sambil menatap Langit yang sangat indah kala itu di atas apartemen dalam keheningan , Naruto memandang langit sambil tiduran sedangkan Sasuke menatap langit sambil duduk tepat disamping Naruto berbaring .

Mereka kini sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing . Hanya hembusan angin dan gesekan daun yang menari akibat desiran anginlah yang terdengar yang menyebabkan rambut kedua Anak beranjak Remaja itu terhempas dengan indahnya mengikuti arah angin _(Readers bayangin sendiri ya )._

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke pun mulai berdiri di Atap itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Naruto .

"Untukmu …" Serunya datar yang menimbulkan tanda tanya di Otak Naruto .

"Besok kau harus datang …"Serunya dan setelah itu pergi melompat-lompat pulang yang masih bingung pun mulai melihat kertas itu dan setelah itu akhirnya sadar akan maksud kedatangan Sasuke .

"_Teme , ingin aku menonton pertarungannya … "_

xxx

Naruto sampai di bangku VIP sesaat dia mengendus malas ketika menatap kesekeliling dan melihat para penonton bahkan ibu-ibu membawa poster-poster yang tulisannya membuatnya sweetdrop.

"Sasuke I love you , Uchiha can me marry with you , Sasuke I'm horny because you ! Astaga apa-apaan ini"Gumamnya bingung karena temannya yang satu itu begitu terkenal bahkan dikalangan Tua , tapi dia tak terlalu memikirkannya Naruto pun segera beranjak dan duduk di bangku yang tertera di tiketnya .

'323 , nah ini dia …'

Namun baru saja duduk tiba-tiba muncul seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto .

"Ehh Naruto, baru kelihatan darimana saja !" Seru Ino ketika sadar Naruto ada di bangku penonton , Naruto hanya senyum nanggapin Ino dan membuat Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan membatin.

'Lho kelihatannya dia makin tampan aja , atau Cuma perasaanku saja ya ?'

Dan setelah itu munculah beberapa Rokkie yang gugur ikut bergabung bersama Naruto , termasuk Hinata yang nampaknya sial karena dapat bangku persis disamping Naruto .

"Ma-Maaf bisa per-permisi sebentar Naruto-kun …"Pinta Hinata pelan karena jalan menuju bangkunya ditutup oleh kaki Naruto , Naruto yang belum sadar akan kehadiran Hinata hanya menggeser Kakinya tanpa menjawabnya sambil menyeruput minuman kalengnya .

"Te-Terima kasih …"

"Sama-Sam …. ekh Hinata !" Seru Naruto yang akhirnya tersadar kalau Hinata sudah berada disampingnya . Hinata yang melihat Naruto kaget hanya memainkan telunjuknya sambil menundukan wajahnya yang memerah .

"Kirain siapa … nih Jus jeruk mau tidak ?"Tanya Naruto santai , sepertinya Naruto sudah melupakan kejadian memalukannya dengan Hinata beberapa minggu lalu .

"Akh … te-terima kasih a-aku sudah …"Sebelum Hinata menolak Naruto pun langsung meraih pergelangan tangannya kasar dan memberikan Pop-Cornnya pada Hinata .

"Sudah minum saja hari ini panas lho dan ini juga sebagai ucapan maafku atas kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu …hihi"Seru Naruto santai disertai senyuman manisnya dan setelah itu memanggil Paman penjual Jus-Ice dan membelinya satu lagi .Sementara Hinata yang berada disampingnya kini berusaha mati-matian untuk mengendalikan debar jantungnya .

'Aduh … kenapa sih Naruto-kun pakai senyum segala , sial-sial'Umpatnya kesal .

xxxx

Lima belas menit berlalu dan acara pun dimulai , pembukaan semua Genin yang lolos dipanggil satu-satu untuk menampakan diri ke penonton . Dan setelah itu munculah kedelapan Ninja termasuk Sasuke yang langsung memandang jauh kearah bangku penonton VIP .

"Hey lihat Sakura ! Sasuke memandangi ku ? Kyaaa Sasuke-Sasuke !"Teriak Ino kegirangan ketika Sasuke muncul langsung memangdang kearah mereka .

"Apa maksudmu dia memandangiku bodoh ! Ayo Sasuke !"Teriak Sakura tak mau kalah dan mereka pun akhirnya bertengkar gara-gara hal spele itu , sementara Naruto yang juga sadar hanya balik menatapnya bingung .

'Dobe , Lihatlah baik-baik pertarunganku …' Batin Sasuke ketika sadar Naruto balik menatapnya sambil berjalan menyusul ketujuh Genin lainnya.

Sementara itu dikejauahan nampaklah Kabuto , Sakon , Tayuya , Kidomaru dan Jirobou kini sudah muncul untuk bersiap memulai aksinya dengan menutupi identitas mereka memakai topeng Anbu . Jadi sebenarnya apakah tujuan kelima utusan Orohimaru itu kesini ?

_To be Continue_

_RnR_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note :**__ Saya sedikit percepat Alur karena capek ngetiknya , Oh iya terima kasih ada yang mau baca Fic ini dan meReview cerita BaLa ini . Makasih bgt !_

**In Eternal Piece**

**Warning : Aneh,BaLa,Buruk,OOC Dsb.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto.**

'**The Lust'**

_Sebulan kemudian …_

Peperangan besar yang terjadi di Konoha telah usai . Namun akibat accident itu Konoha mendapati kehilangan besar , yakni Sarutobi alias Hokage ke-3 yang meninggal setelah menggunakan jutsu Shiiki Fuujin saat melawan Orochimaru yang dibantu Hokage-1 dan ke-2 yang dibangkitkan kembali melalui jurus Edo Tensei miliknya .Kini Sarutobi digantikan oleh Tsunade.

Namun bukan hanya itu , akibat kejadian itu banyak pula Ninja-Ninja Konoha yang gugur maupun terluka setelah insiden tersebut . Termasuk Sasuke yang juga kini sedang dirawat setelah memaksakan diri berduel dengan Gaara yang kala itu secara bertahap bertransformasi menjadi Ichibi .

Namun nyawa Sasuke masih tertolong, karena ditengah kegentingan Naruto kembali muncul dan menolongnya dan berhasil mengalahkan Gaara_._Faktor itulah yang akhirnya menyebabkan Gaara dan Sasuke sadar kalau ternyata ada Ninja yang cukup kuat dibanding mereka .Yakni Naruto yang akhirnya terbukti menyembunyikan kemampuannya .Akan tetapi hal itu justru mengundang rasa iri dari lubuk hati seseorang .

xxx

_Esok harinya …_

Malam tiba tapi tak ada Bulan hari ini .Malam ini cuaca cukup dingin mungkin musim dingin akan datang dan akibat hal itu kebanyakan dari Warga kini mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan memilih melanjutkannya esok hari , Warga Konoha pemilik kios-kios pinggir jalan juga sudah mulai sepi karena cuaca ekstreme itu . Tapi tidak bagi seorang Bocah tampan dengan iris onyxnya . Sepertinya dinginnya udara tidak mengundurkan niatnya untuk Berlatih .

Ya dia tidak lain adalah Sasuke yang baru saja sembuh dan kini masih berlatih dengan mengasah jutsu yang diturunkan Kakashi kepadanya .

Sasuke membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya dan setelah itu mengalirkan Chakranya pada satu titik tepat di tangan kirinya dibantu tangan kanannya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya agar pemusatan Chakra berjalan dengan baik.

Samar-samar sebuah cahaya biru dengan percikan-percikan kilat kecil pun mulai muncul dari telapak tangannya dan mengerubungi telapak tangannya yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi jurus mematikan yang dinamakan Chidori .

"Chidori !"Serunya dingin lalu melesat dengan lincahnya menuju sebuah bongkahan batu besar dan menghancurkan Batu itu tanpa sisa .

'Hosh-Hosh …'

'_Ingat Sasuke , dengan kapasitas Chakra mu yang sekarang jutsu ini mungkin hanya dapat dilakukan 2 hingga tiga kali saja dan seandainya kau menggunakannya lebih dari itu , bisa mengakibatkan cedera yang bisa berakibat fatal pada tangan mu !'_ Batin Sasuke teringat Nasihat gurunya Kakashi . Namun pandangan kosongnya balik menajam setelah mengingat dirinya yang tanpa sengaja mendengar perbincangan Sakura dan Kakashi . Sakura kala itu ditanyai Kakashi mengapa Naruto bisa mendapat luka separah ini setelah Ujian ke-2 dan ke-4 berakhir .

'_Naruto mengusir Ninja dari Oto itu dan berhasil mengalahkan Gaara seorang diri , walau aku tak tahu bagaimana jalan cerita dengan jelas tapi yang ku tahu Naruto telah menyembunyikan kekuatannya dari kita bertiga …'_

"_Apa Kau serius Sakura ?"_

"_Ya tidak salah lagi Kakashi-Sensei , mungkin saat ini di Konoha dia adalah Genin yang paling kuat !"_

Sasuke yang teringat kejadian itu pun geram , Ia mengeratkan kedua giginya kuat-kuat dan setelah itu kembali membuat segel .

"Persetan dengan cedera ! Chidori ! Blarrr" Seru Sasuke jengkel dan kembali menyerang reruntuhan batu dengan tekhnik barunya itu sampai tak berbentuk lagi . Sasuke pun terus berlatih tanpa memperdulikan nasihat Kakashi kepadanya di tengah udara dingin malam itu.

_Sementara itu di Bawah Tanah Otogakure …_

Tampaklah Orochimaru sedang meringis kesakitan setelah dirinya tepatnya kedua tangannya lumpuh setelah terkena serangan Shiki Fuujin milik Hokage ketiga .

"Grr , Kabutoo ! Dimana Sakon dan yang lainnya , apa dia sudah pergi ke Konoha ?"Tanya Orochimaru kesal sambil duduk disebuah Bangku tanah yang berada di Markas bawah tanahnya .

"Sudah Tuan , mereka sudah kuutus tiga hari yang lalu untuk menjemput Sasuke !"Jawabnya sopan sambil mengambil beberapa Obat untuk Tuannya Orochimaru .

"Sial , Sarutobi Siaaaaal !" Teriaknya kesal .

_Sementara di Perbatasan Desa SunaGakure …_

Tampaklah dua Ninja yang aneh sedang beristirahat disebuah Sungai .Sepertinya mereka adalah Ninja dari Komunitas terbukti dari Pakaian mereka yang aneh dan bermotif sama sebuah Mantel Kerah panjang Hitam Bercorak awan merah dengan cincin aneh yang terselip dijemari mereka . Lambang didahi merekapun agak berbeda karena ada semacam Goresan horizontal yang terbentang dari ujung kiri hingga kanan .

Tapi yang jelas salah satu dari mereka dari Konoha dan yang satunya dari Desa Kirigakure .Dan nampaknya keduanya bukan Ninja ecek-ecek , mereka terlihat berbahaya.

"Hoi , Itachi apa perjalanan kita masih jauh ?"Tanya Pria berwajah biru mirip Ikan Hiu yang membawa pedang besar terperban dipunggungnya kepada Pria Tampan yang mirip sekali Sasuke Dewasa Version yang tak lain adalah kakaknya Sasuke , Itachi Uchiha .Hanya model rambut ,Bulu Mata dan lekukan/kerutan diwajah yang membedakan kedua bersaudara itu. Bulu mata Itachi tampak seperti perempuan sangat cantik beda dengan Sasuke yang tampak jantan.

"Sabarlah … Kita sudah hampir sampai ke Konoha !"Jawab Itachi datar layaknya tak punya emosi didalam dirinya .

xxxx

_Keesokan harinya …_

Siang telah tergantikan sore .Langit yang tampak berawan menandakan adanya kemungkinan kalau akan terjadi hujan di Tanah Konoha . Tapi factor alam itu tak mengurungkan Niat para Rokkie untuk datang ke sebuah pesta yang dialamatkan di kediaman Yamanaka Ino untuk merayakan pencapaian hebat Shikamaru yang telah berhasil menjadi Genin Pertama di Konoha yang sukses naik pangkat menjadi Chunin setelah aksi cerdiknya di arena Ujian Tahap ke-4.

Ya meskipun dia tidak kuat tapi Otak jeniusnya sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Hokage ke-4 bahwasanya Shikamaru pantas mendapatkan gelar tersebut .

Dan dikejauhan nampaklah tiga orang Rokkie yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Team-7 yang juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke Pesta di rumah Ino .

"Hai Naruto , Sakura dan Sasuke …"Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan dengan semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia adalah Lee bersama Neji dan Ten-Ten mengikuti dibelakangnya .

"Ehh Lee , wah kau sudah pulih ya …"Seru Sakura senang setelah melihat kawannya yang satu itu sembuh setelah sempat divonis tak bisa menjadi Ninja lagi karena terluka sangat Parah beberapa waktu lalu .

"Begitulah Sakura-chan,Oh ya kau sendiri bagaimana Naruto kudengar kau berhasil mengalahkan Gaara saat terjadi kekacauan Bulan lalu di Hutan terlarang dan mendapat luka yang parah , apa kau sudah baikan Naruto ?"

"Oh , Ya seperti yang kau lihat aku sudah pulih sepenuhnya …"Jawab Naruto santai dan setelah itu Lee pun langsung takjub kepada Naruto .

"Wah tidak kusangka kau bisa mengalahkannya , kau hebat Naruto …"

"Ahh kau terlalu berlebihan Lee , kau juga hebat , kau hanya kurang beruntung waktu itu …"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun saling berbincang-bincang dan bersenda gurau bersama dengan riang gembira seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman Yamanaka yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia kini sedang ditatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tertajam yang dimilikinya .

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba seperti itu .

**xxxx**

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Team 7 bersama Tim Lee sampai di tempat tujuan yakni kediaman Yamanaka Ino yang sudah dipenuhi para Rokkie dan Guru mereka masing-masing .

"Wahh sudah ramai ternyata !"Seru Lee semangat , sambil duduk disebuah Bangku didekat Gurunya Guy-sensei .

"Hei Lee kau sudah sembuh rupanya ?"Seru Kakashi yang kini sedang berdiri dekat jendela sambil membaca novel kesukaannya .

"Tentu saja , semangatnya lah yang membuatnya berhasil melalui saat-saat mengerikan itu ! Benarkan Lee ! Clink" Jawab Guy bangga sambil mengangkat jempolnya kerah Lee dan tersenyum lebar sampai membuat Barisan Giginya bersinar terang .Sama seperti Guy , Lee pun melakukan hal yang sama sambil menjawab .

"Yoo … Ini semua berkat Guru juga yang telah menyemangatiku , Terima kasih guru …Clink"

Dan akhirnya mereka berduapun saling berpelukan sambil menangis terharu sangkin bahagianya.

"Lee kau memang muridku yang terbaik Hiks-Hiks !"

"Guru juga , aku akan membalas kebaikan Guru dengan melakukan Push-up 1000x besok pagi hiks !"

Kakashi yang mendengar dan melihat kejadian mengharukan itu pun hanya bisa mendengus malas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat pemandangan antara Lee dan Guy yang sepertinya berlebihan .

'Apa-apaan mereka'Batin Ino sweet-drop yang ternyata juga melihat kejadian itu .

Dan akhirnya suasana pun riuh , semuanya begitu gembira dan bahagia . Namun tidak untuk seseorang yang kini sepertinya sedang ada masalah . Dia adalah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil bersandar seorang diri dipojok ruangan dengan aura terdinginnya .

Dan tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke itu, tampaklah Naruto sedang asik bermain Poker bersama Kiba , Neji dan Shikamaru dalam suasana yang begitu tegang , karena taruhannya adalah yang kalah mentraktir Cho-Ji Daging panggang selama satu minggu . Bayangkan saja Cho-ji yang rakus ditraktir seminggu , pasti akan membuat siapapun segan bukan .

Dan hal itu mulai tampak disisi Utara meja Poker. Yakni seorang Hyuuga Neji yang kini mulai panik , tubuhnya mulai bermandikan keringat dingin setelah melihat kartunyalah yang paling banyak tersisa dari ketiga Ninja lainnya.

'Si-Sial ! Ini buruk !'

Neji pun mulai memutar otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari kegentingan ini dan setelah beberapa saat mencari ide ternyata hasilnya Zong dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain curang .Neji pun mulai sembunyi-sembunyi mengalirkan Chakranya ke matanya .

'Byakuugan !'Batinnya pelan setelah Chakra ditubuhnya mulai mengalir di Jaringan-jaringan mata putihnya dan setelah itu munculah urat-urat keluar dari sisi-sisi Wajah Neji .Selanjutnya Neji pun mengaktifkan Jukennya untuk dapat melihat menembus suatu benda .

'Hahaha , rasakan ini aku dapat melihat kartu-kartu kalian ! Wakakakak !'Batin Neji senang , tapi sayang karena ternyata seseorang telah menyadari kalau Neji tengah curang dalam permainan ini .

Orang itu adalah Shikamaru yang berada tepat didepan Neji duduk , Dia pun tidak terima dengan hal itu, dia pun segera membuat segel dan setelah itu menggunakan jutsu pengikat bayangannya untuk mengendalikan gerakan Neji .

"Kagemane no Jutsu!"Bisiknya pelan

'Hahaha kena kau !'

Dan setelah itu Neji pun perlahan sadar dan langsung menatap tajam Shikamaru .

'Cihh si-sial ini jurus pengikat bayangan, apa yang mau dilakukannya !'Batin Neji panik sampai sesaat kemudian Shikamaru pun mulai menggerakan Kepalanya kesamping sebelah Kiri bawah tepat kearah selangkangan Naruto yang sedang ngengkang . Dan Neji pun mengikut sampai beberapa saat kemudian Neji sadar dengan apa yang akan direncanakan Shikamaru . Perlahan Wajah Neji pun mulai memucat .

''He-Hei tu-tunggu dulu , aku mohon Shikamaru jangan lakukan itu , Tidaaaaaak !''

Naruto yang sadar kalau kepala Shikamaru dan Neji mendekat ke Pahanya pun bingung dan setelah itu bertanya .

"Oi-Oi Neji , Shikamaru kalian sedang apa, kenapa melihat-lihat kebawah!"Seru Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau barangnya sedang ditatap Neji dengan tatapan nanarnya .

Namun belum sempat menjawab Neji pun pingsan seketika dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan , karena beberapa saat tadi Jukennya telah berhasil menembus celana Naruto dan membuat kedua Byakuugan Neji secara terpaksa melihat Dua kantung berisi Biji yang dipisahkan sebuah Daging layaknya Sosis kecoklatan yang panjang dan sangat besar dengan bulu-bulu tipis diatasnya .

Walhasil Kiba dan Naruto pun langsung kaget ketika Neji mendadak pingsan dengan wajah yang sangat pun langsung membopong Neji menuju kamar bersama Ino yang mengantar mereka membopong Neji . Mereka sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ini adalah ulah Shikamaru .

'Hahaha , makanya jangan curang !'Batin Shikamaru puas setelah berhasil mengerjai Neji .Sementara tak jauh dari sana Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu justru tampak kesal dengan Ia tak sudi menerima kalau xxxxxx Naruto yang masih perjaka tulen dilihat orang selain dirinya .

'Kyaa , Padahal aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat itu …'Batin Hinata sedih.

Dan akhirnya Neji pun dianggap kalah setelah tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan karena pingsan. Dan berhak mendapat hukuman yaitu menraktir Cho-ji makan Daging panggang selama seminggu .

Suasana pun kembali riuh dan riang gembira , tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih menyendiri di Pojok ruangan dengan gelagat yang mencurigakan.

xxxx

Tak terasa haripun mulai larut , Pesta di kediaman Yamanaka telah para Rokkie dan yang lainnya pun mulai berpamitan pulang kerumah masing-masing .

"Yoo Naruto , Sasuke duluan ya !"Teriak Ten-Ten dari kejauhan sambil membopong kedua sahabatnya yang tak sadarkan diri yaitu Rock-Lee yang mabuk setelah tanpa sengaja meminum Sake dan Neji yang masih pingsan setelah melihat xxxxxnya Naruto saat main Poker tadi.

"Iya , hati-hati ya Ten-Ten !"Jawab Naruto disertai cengirannya sambil melambaikan tangannya hingga ketiganya menghilang dari pandangannya .

Dan akhirnya ketiganya pun menghilang , Kini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang tersisa dimalam yang gelap gulita itu . Dua bocah tampan itu memang sedikit kurang beruntung karena jarak rumah mereka dengan rumah Ino adalah yang terjauh dari Rumah Ninja-Ninja lainnya .

Kegelapan malam pun semakin memekat seraya cuaca dingin yang semakin dingin setelah terkena sambaran angin , jalan menuju Rumah Sasuke dan Naruto pun kini sudah sepi sih , sekarang memang sudah hampir tengah malam yaitu kira-kira Jam setengah Dua belas pasti warga sekitar pun sudah terdampar di alam mimpi.

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan dibalut kehampaan dan entah kenapa Naruto sepertinya juga terlihat malas untuk memecah keheningan , yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah mereka yang tampak lamban dan kicauan burung hantu ataupun Kalelawar yang beterbangan diatas pepohonan yang berbaris rapi menyaksikan perjalanan Kedua manusia tampan itu di Gang sepi tersebut .

"Hatsyccchh ! Geez , dingin zzz !"Seru Naruto yang akhirnya berkicau juga setelah angin yang cukup dingin menyambar dan langsung menusuk kedalam daging dan tulang-tulangnya . Sejenak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat langit yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan sebuah Kristal-kristal putih kecil yang sepertinya tidak asing .

"Oi Teme , lihat deh ! Salju …"Gumam Naruto santai sambil menangkap Kristal-kristal itu dengan telapaknya .

Mendengar itu Sasuke pun perlahan menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongkakkan wajah kosongnya kelangit juga untuk melihatt gemerlap Kristal salju yan memantulkan cahaya lampu .

Perlahan tatapan elang Sasuke pun melayu seraya mengingat hari-hari kelamnya .

"_Sasuke kau sungguh memalukan , kau bahkan belum dapat mengaktifkan Sharingganmu secara manual diUsiamu saat ini ! Tirulah sedikit Kakakmu Itachi ! Kau ini bagaimana sihh !?"Ujar Fugakuu yang baru berusia enam tahun pun menangis._

"_Hiks Ayah …"_

_xxx_

"_Kenapa-Kenapa tidak kau bunuh juga aku sekalian ?"_

"_Aku tidak mau , mana mungkin aku membunuh manusia lemah sepertimu , pergilah dan jadilah kuat dan datanglah padaku disaat kau sudah cukup tangguh untuk menggunakan mata ini !" Saut Itachi seraya mengganti mata hitamnya menjadi Magenkyou muliknya dan membuat Sasuke kecil bergedik ngeri dan seketika pingsan ._

Sesaat hening , Sasuke kini masih menatapi langit kala itu dan membiarkan butiran-butiran salju itu menerpa dan membasahi wajahnya .Sasuke pun mulai menutup kedua bola matanya .

'_Ayah … Kakak , aku tidak lemah … Aku Uchiha, aku Kuat dan aku akan membuktikan itu !'_

'_Sekarang …'_

Sesaat kemudian pandangan sayunya pun perlahan meruncing seraya tergantinya Onyx Hitamnya dengan Sharinggan yang terlihat panas membara . Perlahan Sasuke pun menengok kearah Naruto yang kini masih menatap langit sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang tak terduga pun keluar dari mulutnya , mengganggu pedengaran Naruto dan mengacaukan ketenangannya.

"Aku ingin bertarung denganmu …!"

"Ng , Ap- ?"

"Aku sangat ingin bertarung dengan mu !"

Kembali hening seraya menghembusnya angin kencang yang menerpa keduanya dan menghempaskan bola-bola kecil putih yang kini beterbangan dengan vertical sedikit menyerong, Naruto pun mulai menurunkan pandangannya menuju Sasuke yang kini telah menatapnya balik dengan sorotan mata membunuhnya .

"Apa yang kau - ?"

Namun sepertinya Naruto terpaksa kembali menggantung ucapannya karena Sasuke kembali langsung memotongnya dengan lantang .Dengan menekan setiap kalimat dalam arti ucapannya kepada Sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bilang , aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu Do-Be !"

Kembali Sunyi, karena Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut sahabatnya itu . Ini benar-benar mendadak dan sangat sulit untuk dicerna oleh otaknya yang lamban .Ia ingin menganggap bahwa ini hanyalah Ilusi semata,Akan tetapi getaran Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar dan menyadarkannya kalau ternyata ini kenyataan .

"Ditempat ini Sekarang juga !"Tambah Sasuke mantap yang sukses membuat kedua Shafirre biru Naruto membulat sempurna seraya terbangnya sekelompok burung dari pepohonan seakan tak mau melihat kelanjutan dari ketegangan malam itu .

xxxx

Naruto Pov

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajakku untuk berduel dengannya , Malam-Malam di Gang yang sangat sepi buruk pun kembali muncul di otakku.

Xxx

"Cihh Aku kalah … !"Seru Naruto yang sudah terlentang tak berdaya.

Sasuke pun menghampirinya dengan seringaian yang mencurigakan seraya membungkukan Tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit gugup.

"He-hei mau apa kau Teme ?"

"Dobe …kau sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi , sekarang aku dapat melakukan apapun sekukaku padamu Hahaha !"Seru Sasuke sambil menekan pergelangan Tangan Naruto ketanah seraya mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke Bibir Naruto yang terlihat memerah dan basah bekas darah dari pertarungan barusan.

Naruto sempat memalingkan wajahnya , namun dengan lembut Sasuke meraih dagunya .Dan entah kenapa Naruto tak dapat menolaknya.

"Te-TemE no-not there …Mmmh-mnn-Akh"

Dan akhirnya kedua bibir Sejoli itupun menempel dan perlahan Sasuke pun membuka sletting Jacket Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan dan membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Te-Teme kau yakin mau melakukannya disini ?"

"Tentu saja Dobe kau begitu sexy aku tak tahan lagi…"Seru Sasuke sambil kembali melahap bibir Naruto dengan kalap.  
"Mmmm-Akhh … Pelan-Pelan akhh"

Dan akhirnya kedua sejoli itu pun bermaksiat ditempat berselimut salju hasrat mereka yang menggebu-gebu.

Xxxx

"Tidaaaaaak !"

Namun aku sadar itu Cuma hayalan saat Sasuke memanggil namaku dengan raut Tajam namun sedikit terlihat panik.

"Dobe … Kau kenapa?"

"Ahh ti-tidak maksudku,Kenapa kau ingin bertarung denganku ?"Tanyaku datar untuk kembali fokus.

"Pertanyaan Bodoh ?"Jawabnya datar juga.

Aku menatap matanya tajam, aku yakin ucapannya pasti ada lanjutannya . Tak lama kemudian si Teme Baka itu pun mendecah pelan .

"Ck . Tentu saja untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat diantara kita !"Paparnya mantap dan sedikit Provokatif dan itu membuat Keinginan bertarungku sedikit ter-Provokasi,tapi dengan segera aku menenangkan pikiranku .Aku dapat membunuhnya saat ini juga dengan kekuatanku. Tapi aku tidak menginginkan hal itu karena walau apapun yang terjadi dia tetap Sahabatku . Dan aku tidak mau menyakitinya apa lagi bertarung dengannya .

"Aku menolak !" Jawabku tegas dan itu membuat wajah dinginnya menampakan raut kecewa walau hanya sekejap.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu ! Ini sudah keputusanku !"Tambahku datar untuk mematah semangatkan keinginan bertarung si Teme bodoh itu

Dan setelah itu aku pun mulai berbalik untuk mencari jalan alternative,ini bukan karena aku takut padanya hanya saja saat ini aku tidak mau berjalan bersama dengannya . Akan tetapi langkahku terhenti saat kulit-kulitku yang membeku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan gelap malam tiba-tiba terang . Aku pun membalikan wajahku untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sampai sesaat kemudian munculah Bola api besar dengan cepat menerjang kearahku .

"_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_"

Normal POV

Sasuke menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba dengan bola api besar yang dengan cepat menyambar Naruto . Tapi Naruto masih mampu mengelak dengan melompati bola api itu .

"Cihh , Temee !"

"Brazzhh!"

Namun setelah melompat Naruto tak sadar kalau Bola Api itu hanyalah taktik Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto . Kini Sasuke pun muncul diatas Naruto dan dengan segenap tenaga Ia pun melayangkan pukulannya tepat kearah Naruto dan sukses mengenai dagunya dan membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa meter .

"Duaagh ! Zrrrrrrrrt !"

'Puhh , sial tapi aku tidak akan terpancing !'Batin Naruto sambil membuang ludahnya yang tercampur sedikit darah karena Gusinya lecet setelah dipukul Sasuke dengan telak . Namun dengan kecepatan yang telah diasah selama beberapa bulan Sasuke pun kembali menyerang Naruto . Sasuke pun dengan cepat telah sampai disamping Naruto dan langsung melayangkan tendangan kearah kepala Naruto .

"Whuzzz"

Tapi Naruto berhasil mengelak dengan membungkukkan badannya dari terjangan kaki Sasuke .Tapi itu belum selesai karena ternyata Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan tendangannya dengan kakinya yang satunya .

"Buggh !"

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto kembali terkena serangan Sasuke dan terseret beberapa meter .

"Kenapa Naruto ? Ayo Naruto ada apa denganmu , kenapa kau tak membalas seranganku , apa itu karena kau takut padaku hah , atau memang hanya ini kemampuanmu ! JAWAB AKU NARUUTOOO ! hosh-hosh-hos"Teriak Sasuke kesal dengan nafas memburu karena Naruto tidak meladeninya dengan serius .Sesaat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya .

Sampai sesaat kemudian Naruto akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu setelah menatap sorot mata Sasuke.

Sasuke sedih Naruto tak meladeninya dengan kekuatan sesungguhnya .menyadari itu Naruto pun mulai berdiri dan membatin dilubuk hatinya.

'Baiklah Sasuke , Jika memang ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu puas !'

Perlahan tatapan Naruto mulai menajam . Sasuke sadar kalau pancaran aura Naruto menandakan kalau ia akan mulai serius puas pun sukses tersungging di wajah datarnya.

"Sasuke , aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi …" Gumam Naruto sambil berdiri dan perlahan membuka Jacket Orange yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melemparnya asal. Naruto pun mulai melangkah maju seraya membentuk segel ditangannya untuk membuka segel pemberat dicelana dan bajunya .

"Bagus … itulah yang kutunggu-tunggu !"Sahut Sasuke dengan aura serupa Naruto sambil menaikan tekanan Chakranya dan tanpa sadar dua tomoe di Sharinggannya pun terbelah dan menyebar menjadi tiga .

Tak lama kemudian terjadilah benturan Chakra yang cukup dahsyat ditempat tersebut.

xxxx

_45 minutes kemudian …_

Malam semakin larut dan disebuah Gang Kosong tampaklah beberapa tumpukan salju yang putih ternodai beberapa percikan Darah milik Naruto dan Sasuke .Dan tak jauh dari sana tampaklah Naruto dengan beberapa luka, kini mulai memakai Attributenya lagi setelah mengandaskan perlawanan Sasuke yang kini sudah tergeletak di atas tumpukan salju dengan nafas yang memburu dan beberapa luka di wajah dan tubuhnya .

"Hosh-Hosh-Hosh ,haha ini sungguh memalukan , seorang Uchiha sepertiku bisa dikalahkan orang bodoh bernama Uzhumaki Hosh-hosh …"Seru Sasuke Sarkastik yang tak digubris Naruto.

Sepintas Sasuke pun mendelik kearah Dobe yang kini sedang memunggunginya dalam Sasuke pun mengenduskan nafasnya.

"Hhh bunuh aku Dobe !"Gumam Sasuke lirih .

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke kosong .Dia tidak mengerti kenapa semua Ninja selalu seperti ini.

"Bagiku aku sudah habis , jadi tolong bunuh aku Dobe !"Tambahnya datar.

"Apalah arti sebuah kekuatan Sasuke ? kenapa kau ingin menjadi kuat , apa motifmu?"Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang juga kosong tanpa berpaling kearah Sasuke , Sesaat Sasuke diam , Sasuke bisa menjawabnya hanya saja Ia tidak mau menjawabnya .

"Ck , Kau bodoh , itu pertanyaan bodoh Dobe !Hosh-Hosh …"

'Kau terlalu labil ! Teme'Batin Naruto datar seraya menghilang secara perlahan seakan pupus pelan-pelan oleh angin putting beliung yang dibuatnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandang jauh keatas langit yang mulai terlihat berbayang karena dia kelelahan .

Hujan Salju pun semakin deras , tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau beranjak dari sana walau salju telah menumpuk layaknya selimut putih diatas badannya . Sepertinya Ia ingin membiarkan dirinya tertumpuk salju dan mati kedinginan ditempat itu .

"_Sepertinya aku memang lemah Ayah …Aku tak pantas hidup Kami-sama , bawalah nyawaku"_

Perlahan kelopak Sasuke pun mulai memberat seiring memudarnya Sharinggannya yang kini mulai menghilang dan tergantikan sebuah Onyx hitam yang tampak letih . Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesadaran sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pingsan ditempat itu .

Namun ternyata Sasuke kembali terselamatkan karena tak lama kemudian keempat Ninja Sound Four muncul didekatnya .

"Sungguh Ninja yang menyedihkan !" Seru Kidomaru yang ternyata melihat kejadian saat Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung . Dan tak jauh dari sana datanglah Tayuya .

"Tapi mereka tampan,kenapa tidak bawa keduanya saja ke Tuan Orochimaru!"Gumamnya dengan wajah memerah ditengah kedinginan cuaca saat itu . Kidomaru dan Jirobo pun mendecah pelan ketika mendengar itu .

"Jangan bercanda , kita tak punya banyak waktu …"

Lalu setelah ucapan Sakon , ketiganya pun langsung menurut . Sakon pun meminta Jirobo membopong tubuh Sasuke untuk membawanya ke Desa Oto . Jirobo mengangguk dan setelah itu memapah Sasuke diatas punggungnya .

"Baik , Kita pulang … Poff"

Dan akhirnya keempatnya plus Sasuke yang masih pingsan pun menghilang secara bersamaan meninggalkan tempat tersebut menjadi asap.

_Sementara itu …_

Setelah meninggalkan Sasuke entah kenapa Naruto tidak dapat tidur , Ia terus teringat kejadian tadi dan merasa bersalah , dia khawatir kepada Sasuke yang ditinggalnya acuh padahal mengalami luka-luka yang cukup serius .

Butiran putih salju pun semakin deras meluncur dari langit dan itu membuat Naruto semakin cemas .

"Grr , teme kau selalu bikin repot !"

Naruto pun dengan cepat memakai mantel bulunya dan berlari keluar Apartemen untuk kembali ketempat ia meninggalkan Sasuke tadi .Sepertinya nuraninya tak sanggup menerima aksi acuhnya tadi.

"_Body Cyclone Thecnique"_

Namun sesampainya disana Naruto tak melihat keberadaan terus mencari bahkan sambil menggali beberapa tumpuk salju.

'Teme! Dimana sih dia , apa dia sudah pulang ?'

Tapi bukannya menemukan Sasuke Naruto justru merasakan sesuatu yang lain .Dan mata Naruto sukses membulat sempurna setelah suatu benda terasa mencabik tubuhnya tepatnya di perutnya dengan cepat.

"Ugh !"

Dan darah sukses dimuntahkannya saat ia sadar sebuah pedang besar menusuk perutnya dan menguras Chakra-Chakra ditubuhnya . Perlahan Naruto pun menatap nanar kedepan dan mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat samar , yakni dua Ninja bersurai Hitam dengan motif awan merah yang terlihat tak jelas.

"Hahaha , Hisaplah Chakranya sepuasmu Samehada !"

Naruto mencoba focus . Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menggerakan bibirnya yang mulai membiru.

"Si-Siapa kalian …"

Sayang setelah itu Naruto sukses ambruk karena sudah tak kuat lagi,bahkan untuk bicara pun susah . Pria berwajah Hiu itu pun langsung memapah tubuhnya.

"Hehehe,Ketua pasti senang kita berhasil"

"Jangan banyak bicara,Ayo kembali ! Bazzt"

"Oke …Hahaha!Slurp !"

Perlahan keduanya pun lenyap layaknya meleleh menjadi air sedangkan Itachi menghilang layaknya tubuhnya pecah menjadi burung-burung gagak yang setelah itu mengepakan sayap hitamnya terbang ke angkasa yang bertabur salju kala itu .

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto pun lenyap dari tanah Konoha disaat yang nyaris hanya meninggalkan Hitai Ate mereka berlambang Konoha yang tanpa sengaja tertinggal ditempatnya menghilang tadi , jadi kemanakah kedua Ninja tampan itu .

xxxx

Pagi kembali datang dan menampilkan sinar terang dari ufuk timur dan menyinari segala mahluk dan bangunan di Desa Konoha . Hari ini Salju tidak turun .Dan aktifitas kembali dimulai , beberapa warung dan kedai dipinggir jalan mulai dibuka dan membuat Ramai jalan di Desa tersebut .

Dan tak jauh dari sana nampaklah Sakura kini sedang berjalan dengan senyuman manisnya menuju kediaman Naruto untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Akademi bersama-sama .

"Nha , Nanti abis Naruto baru ke rumah Sasuke-kun, Kyaaa … beruntungnya aku dikelilingi pria-pria yang tampan"Seru Sakura bahagia dan tak lama kemudian sampailah dia disebuah Apartemen kecil yang berada di lantai tiga yang tak lain adalah kediaman Naruto berada .

"Selamat pagi Narutooo !"Teriak Sakura dari luar apartemennya sambil mengetuk beberapa kali pintu Apartemen Naruto .

"Lho kok tidak ada yang nyahut ya ? Narutooo kau didalam ?"Teriak Sakura memastikan namun tak kunjung ada respon dari dalam .Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka pintu Apartemennya.

"Ngik !"Bunyi engsel pun terdengar . Dan Sakura mulai melangkah masuk ke Apartemen Sakura bingung karena tak menemukan Batang hidung Naruto.

"Naruto !? Dimana kau … ini tidak lucu Lho !"Seru Sakura sambil menelaah seluruh bagian-bagian apartemen itu dengan tetap tak kunjung melihat Naruto.

'Apa mungkin dia sudah duluan ya …? Ah sudahlah , Kerumah Sasuke-kun saja !'Batinnya Pasrah dan setelah itu bergegas ke Rumah Sasuke yang tak jauh dari sana .

xxxx

Sakura sampai dan berbeda dari Apartemen buluk kecil Naruto,kediaman Sasuke cukup luas , disana juga terdapat banyak hiasan seperti Kolam Air mancur , Bermacam jenis Bunga dan Patung-Patung batu yang bangunan Rumah Sasuke juga bagus .

"Panggil ngga ya ?"Gumam Sakura yang merasa canggung memasuki Rumah megah itu . Namun dia ingat kalau Sasuke sudah lama hidup sendirian karena Kedua Orangtuanya meninggal saat umurnya tujuh tahun.

"Selamat pagi,Sasuke !"Teriaknya dari luar rumah itu.

"…"

Akan tetapi tak ada yang ia tak Sakura kembali memanggilnya dan kali ini Sakura lebih mengeraskan suaranya.

"Permisi ! Sasuke ?"

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban,Perasaan buruk pun perlahan muncul di Otak dia mencoba tenang dan berpikir positif.

'Apa Sasuke juga sudah duluan ya …'Batinnya rasanya Sakura masuk kerumah mengingat Sasuke adalah Pribadi yang dingin Sakura akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

'Ah mungkin dia sudah duluan …'Batinnya murung dan setelah itu berbalik untuk ke Akademi seorang pun perlahan menghilang dan pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sasuke.

Diperjalanan Sakura pun berjalan dengan raut terus terbayang-bayang Sasuke dan beberapa saat kemudian Sakura merasa aneh ketika didepan Gang yang dilaluinya ada segerombol Anbu dan Beberapa Sensei termasuk Kakashi yang tampak sedang melakukan penyelidikan.

"Lho itu kan Kakashi-sensei …!"

Sakura pun dengan segera berlari mendekatinya .

"Ehh Sakura !?"Seru Kakashi agak terkejut ketika seseorang menyolek punggungnya.

"Sensei , apa yang terjadi kok disini ramai sekali ?"Kakashi bingung , nampaknya Kakashi agak cemas jika Sakura tahu masalah ini .

"Bukan apa-apa Sakura-chan … pulanglah hari ini acara di Akademi ditunda !"Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang tampak merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan,Ia merasa Kakashi menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya.

Namun akhirnya semua kebohongan itu terungkap setelah Pakun (Bull-Dog Kuchiyose Kakashi ) datang menghampiri keduanya .

"Oi Kakashi , tidak salah lagi , Kedua Ikat kepala ini milik Naruto dan Sasuke , aku telah mencium aromanya , namun sayang sepertinya keberadaan mereka sudah terlampau jauh , aku tak mampu melacaknya !"Seru Pakun bodoh , sampai beberapa saat kemudian Ia sadar kalau Sakura ada didekatnya dan mendengar semua pun panik seraya merasakan Death-Glare Kakashi kearahnya.

"Ahh , maaf Kakashi aku ada kencan hari ini , Jaaa ! Poff"Gumam Pakun panik dan setelah itu kabur menjadi sekumpulan asap .

Dan Kakashi pun hanya mengendus pasrah sementara Sakura , Ia hanya terdiam, wajah cantiknya menampakan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat . Bola mata Emerald Hijaunya membulat dan berkaca-kaca .Tanpa sadar air pun membasahi kelopak matanya dan turun ke pipi putihnya .

"Sasuke-Kun dan Naruto-kun …"Gumamnya lirih ,Dadanya serasa sesak , Tulang-tulang yang menyangga tubuhnya terasa remuk dan hancur . Ia pun tak sanggup lagi menerima hal itu dan seketika pingsan disebuah timbunan salju.

"Grepp !"

"Sakuraaaa !?"

xxxx

Sementara itu …

Tampaklah Kedua Ninja yang menculik Naruto sampai disebuah Goa Besar yang terlihat mengerikan dari luar . Goa itu serasa memiliki sensasi yang begitu berbeda ,rasanya didalamnya banyak Aura-Aura kuat yang bahkan bisa disandingkan dengan Aura Para Kage .Keduanya pun masuk ke-Goa itu dan seketika tampaklah beberapa Ninja yang memakai Atrribute serupa Itachi dan Kisame sedang melakukan Aktifitas mereka masing-masing .

Ketika pun melempar tubuh Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri asal.

"Hey . Ini Jincurikii itu ?"Gumam Kisame santai .

Sementara tak jauh dari Kisame terdengarlah suara seseorang yang kini sedang menjahit tubuhnya sendiri . Sepertinya Ninja-Ninja disini memiliki kemampuan yang aneh .

"Oi , Kau lamban Kisame !"

"Cihh ,Kau ingin mati rupanya !"Seru Kisame tak terima ada yang komplen padanya.

"Hehehe , Bring it On !?

Namun belum sempat perkelahian antar sesama Komunitas berlanjut seseorang yang tampak kurus kering bungkuk berambut Emo itu sepertinya jarang makan sehingga tulang-tulang rusuk ditubuhnya sampai Nampak keluar . Wajahnya nampak kusut dan ada Besi-Besi besar warna hitam _'Black Rod'_ yang menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya dan parahnya lagi dia tidak mati karena hal itu.

Dan yang paling penting dia memiliki Rinenggan juga layaknya Naruto. Pupil yang mirip Riak Air dengan cahaya ungu dangaris yang membentuk lingkaran berulang .Bedanya hanyalah Rinenggan Pria itu permanen dan tidak dapat berubah-ubah .

"Hentikan … Kita tak punya waktu ayo kita segera selesaikan !"Gumam Pria itu datar . Dan setelah ucapannya Kisame dan Pria yang jahit tubuhnya sendiri pun turut .Nampaknya Pria aneh Kurus kering itu adalah Ninja yang terkuat di Goa itu .

Ia pun membentuk segel ditangannya dan memukul pelan tanah disekitarnya yang tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran besar seperti huruf kanji yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"_Sumonning : Gedo Mazo"_

Dan tak lama kemudian munculah Patung Iblis Raksasa yang memiliki Sembilan Mata tertutup keluar dari tanah dengan Chakra-Chakra Hitam Keunguan menyelemuti setiap Bagian patung .

Dan setelah itu Ke-Sembilan Ninja yang ada di Goa itu pun melompat ke jemari Patung tersebut yang menyebabkan mulut Patung Bermata-9 Itu pun sedikit membuka dan mengeluarkan Sembilan Naga seperti Stupa yang mengelilingi dan mengangkat Naruto sedikit ke-Atas .

"Gedo Mazo:Genryu Kyufujin"Seru Pria BerPupil Rinenggan tersebut dan setelah itu Chakra Kurama pun tersedot melalui Ke-9 Naga itu dan masuk kemulut besar Patung Gedo Mazo itu.

_In Another Place …_

Tampaklah Naruto terbangun disebuah tempat hampa yang kosong tanpa ada benda terlihat sejauh mata memandang hanya kosong . Yang terdapat disana hanyalah gelembung-gelembung air yang terbuat dari Chakra yang aneh.

'_Lho dimana ini ?'_

Namun sesaat kemudian kedua Shaffire Naruto tampak membulat ketika melihat Bijuu dalam tubuhnya alias Kurama terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan .

"Ku-Kurama ? Ke-Kenapa kau ? Apa yang terjadi padamu ?"

"Hosh-Hosh … Ma-Maaf Naruto !"

"Ap-Apa maksudmu ?"

Kurama terdiam dan setelah itu menyeringai kearah Naruto .

"Banyak hal yang telah kurebut darimu …Hosh-Hosh , Sekarang aku akan membalaskannya !?"

Naruto mulai merasa aneh , Ini seperti bukan Kurama yang biasanya .

"Naruto , kau dalam bahaya … sentuhlah tanganku !"

"Ku-Kurama ap-!"

"Ceeeppaaaat Baaakaaaa !"Potong Kurama dingin .

Naruto terbelalak , Ini kali pertama dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kurama .Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun menurut dan menyentuh kuku jari Kurama dengan tangannya.

"Naruto , tutuplah matamu !" Naruto mengiyakan dan menutup matanya ,sampai beberapa saat kemudian munculah angin yang luar biasa kencang dari tangan Naruto yang bersentuhan dengan Kurama .Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh secara paksa masuk kerongga-rongga tubuhnya . Perlahan Naruto pun sadar akan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Kurama . Ia ingin mentransfer Chakra,jiwanya dan sel kehidupannya untuk Naruto .

"Guhh ! Ku-Kurama ap-apa yang kau lakukan ? Ka-Kau bi-bisa mati !"

"Maaf Naruto , hanya ini satu-satunya cara , aku telah banyak berhutang budi padamu Naruto , oh iya Naruto kau tahu walau selama ini aku tampak kasar padamu jujur selama dalam perutmu aku merasa bahagia Lho , kau lah satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku teman mu … Dan sebagai rasa terima kasihku hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan hehe"Terang Kurama dengan senyuman hangatnya yang baru kali ini Naruto lihat , sejenak Naruto tercengang melihatnya , perlahan bola mata Naruto pun mulai basah dan berkaca seraya berteriak kearah Kurama .

"Ka-Kau Gi-Gila , ja-jangan seenaknya begitu bodoohh ! Si-Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi begitu saja … Nan-Nanti aku sendirian laghi Bakaaa Hiksss !"

"Oi-Oi , jangan manja anak cengeng ! Hiduplah ,jiwaku selalu bersamamu Naruto !"

"Ka-Kau gila , Tidaak kumohon hentikan aksi bodohmu ini Kurama !"

"Siiiinngg !"

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Ledakan cahaya pun muncul bersamaan dengan sambaran angin yang mengerubungi tempat hampa itu . Sampai perlahan menampakan tergeletaknya tubuh Kurama yang tak sadarkan diri lagi alias mati .

Dan tak jauh dari sana nampaklah Naruto dengan gemetar berjalan menghampiri Tubuh Kurama dengan wajah pun rasanya sulit sangkin sesak dadanya saat itu . Tulang-tulangnya serasa ngilu untuk dibawa jalan.

Sesampainya disana ia pun segera berjongkok sambil membelai bulu-bulu merah Kurama yang tampak lembut dengan lemah dan menatap Kurama dengan Pupilnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Bluuurrr !"

Namun sayang baru membelai sebentar , Tubuh kurama pun langsung pupus menjadi serpihan-serpihan chakra yang tak lama kemudian masuk ke Tubuh Naruto .

"Fwwwwwts !"

Perlahan tubuh Naruto pun serasa panas , dan semakin panas sampai muncul Aura berbentuk Kepala Kurama yang bersamaan pula bergantinya Shaffire birunya menjadi sebuah mata yang tak lain adalah Rinenggan dengan garis horizontal ditengahnya ( _Rinenggan plus Mata Kyuubi_ ) .

**TBC**

_RnR_

_Thanks For Review masukan yang berharga dari saya sangat menanti keluhan-keluhan terakhir terima kasih atas yang mau baca Fic GaJe Ini._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks Bgt … Buat review yang lalu ,Semoga Chap ini juga tidak membosankan .**_

_Naruto di tangkap oleh sekelompok Ninja Bersurai Hitam-Awan Merah Alias Organisasi dibawa kesebuah Gua dan kelompok Ninja itu pun langsung berkolaborasi membentuk suatu jutsu yang disebut 'Genryuu Kyufujin' untuk mengekstrak Chakra Kyuubi ditubuh ditengah kegiatan mereka mengekstrak Chakra Kyuubi peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka pun terjadi ._

**IN ETERNAL PIECE**

_Warning : Abal , Aneh , OOC , Dll._

_Disc : Masashi Kisimoto._

Difficult Decision

Xxxx

Enjoy it …

_Sementara itu …_

Tiga hari dua malam telah berlalu setelah penangkapan Jincuriiki Naruto berhasil , Namun sampai kini mereka belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah mereka memindahkan Chakra dari tubuh Naruto ke _Gedomazo_ .

Nampaklah Manusia Pirang panjang terikat kuda dengan Poni menutupi sebelah matanya seperti halnya dengan Ino Yamanaka . Dia adalah Deidara pelarian dari _Iwagakure_ mantan Teroris _( kalau ga salah … dan maaf kalau salah informasi ! )_ .Walau kelihatan seperti wanita dapat dipastikan kalau dia Pria Total , memiliki Dua Mata berbeda , yakni mata kanannya Lingkaran Ungu dengan Lingkaran Hitam didalamnya sedangkan Mata Kirinya adalah Kamera mata yang didunakan memindai musuh dalam radius yang jauh . Umurnya baru 16 Tahun tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Pria ini cukup kuat .

"Sssh , Hei Pemimpin sampai kapan kita melakukan tehnik Fuinjutsu ini ? Lama sekali-Un!" Deidara bertanya dengan paras Boring-nya,bagaimana tidak Pemindahan ini memakan waktu berharganya cukup lama . Terus berdiri dijemari itu membuatnya Gila .

Namun sayang ucapannya sama sekali tak digubris Nagato , karena dia pikir pertanyaan itu tidak patut untuk dijawab . Deidara sih sadar kalau Nagato bakal mengabaikannya jadi dia biasa-biasa saja,Ia Cuma mengedus malas sekilas lalu kembali focus dengan menatap malas ke Naruto.

Dan disebelah Deidara nampaklah seorang Pria aneh bermasker kulit kecokelatan terlihat berpikir . Dia adalah Hiruko/Sasori . Dia adalah Ninja dari Suna yang bersembunyi didalam Hiruko bonekanya . Sama halnya dengan Deidara dia adalah seorang Pelarian dari Desa suna .

"Hh , Ini gara-gara Orochimaru keluar , penyegelan ini pun jadi memakan waktu lebih lama !"Gerutunya malas , dan mendapat anggukan dari Itachi .

"Kau benar , bahkan sampai sekarang Chakra yang masuk belum sampai setengahnya !"

Hening kembali menginterubsi , tapi keadaan Suram itu tak berlangsung lama , Hal itu beralasan karena terjadi sesuatu yang tak lazim di Tubuh Jincurikii , Naruto . Kala itu mereka serentak menoleh ketubuhnya saat terjadi Gaya tolak menolak antar Chakra yang memaksa Naga Ilusi kesulitan menyedot Chakra Kyuubi .

"Apa itu ?"

Apa yang terjadi , Itulah yang dibenak Ke-9 Ninja Pelarian itu , Dikarenakan tubuh Naruto mendadak memancarkan Energi yang kuat serta menimbulkan Getaran yang membuat Tanah disekitarnya terangkat keudara . Perlahan tubuh itu pun meluapkan Chakra kemerahan yang menyilaukan serta gelombang angin besar yang memaksa ke-9 Ninja disana menyilangkan Lengannya .

"Guhh ! aku tak mampu melihat apapun , Silau sekali !" Konan tak sengaja bergumam . Sampai sesaat setelahnya terjadilah ledakan yang cukup kuat .

Zrazhh – Blarrr !  
Kehancuran Goa tak terbantahkan bersamaan dengan munculnya Naruto dengan wajah baru dari antara kerubungan asap yang mulai memudar, Goresan Pipi menebal warna Hitam pekat , Taring sedikit memanjang , Urat di leher dan dahi mencuat keluar , Mata Rinenggan terbelah Garis Pupil yang pipih , Bulu Mata menebal seperti Elang dan Chakra merah yang bergelombang seperti Api yang membara mengerubungi Atribbutenya yang mampu menciptakan tanah disekitarnya retak dikit demi sedikit karena efek Getaran Lingkaran Chakra kemerahan yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah ? , Apaa ? , Gihi ? , Tak bisa dipercaya-un ? , … ? , Ng ? , Asli ? , Hooaa ? , Uhuk-Uhm ?"

Urutan ucapan : Konan terperana , Hiruko buka masker sambil mangap , Kisame nyengir membunuh , Deidara , Itachi pura-pura polos , Nagato datar , Zetsu Putih riskan , Hidan sumringah , Kakuzhu batuk tidak elite dan mengembalikan keElitannya dengan pura-pura ga kaget .

Hening , Kesembilan Ninja itu kini hanya mampu terdiam terperanjat saat menatap Naruto yang berada dibawah Tebing tempat mereka berdiri sekarang setelah berhasil lolos dari Tekhnik _Genryuu Kyufujin_ milik Nagato . Tapi sesungguhnya yang memicu Kelompok itu tercengang adalah , Naruto punya _Rinenggan_ .

Bagaimana tidak , seorang Ninja Genin dari Konoha punya Rinenggan itu rasa-rasanya sangat mustahil karena seingat mereka yang memiliki Rinenggan di Dunia Shinobi hanya Pemimpin mereka saja , Nagato dari Amegakure .

Itachi pun sampai terdiam dan membatin "Tidak mungkin , itu Rinenggan ! Tapi dari mana dia mendapatkannya ?"

Itu wajar , mengingat Itachi saat itu menangkapnya dalam Posisi normal yakni disaat Naruto memakai Iris Birunya . Tapi kali ini Tiba-Tiba mata Jincurikii yang ditangkapnya berubah menjadi Rinenggan . Dan setau Itachi Rinenggan adalah _Dojutsu Abadi_ alias tidak bisa diganti-ganti layaknya Sharinggan .

"Itachi ?" Tanya Nagato .

"Ya ?"  
"Apa anak itu ber-Marga Uzhumaki ?"

"Aku tid- !"

Namun ditengah perbincangan antara Nagato dan Itachi , Kisame menginterubsi dan berteriak kearah mereka .

"Pemimpin – Itachi , lihat apa yang mau anak itu lakukan !"

Apa yang terjadi , Ohh sesuatu yang diluar dugaan , Rinenggan mengendalikannya . Bermula dari keluarnya beberapa Gelembung Chakra Spirral dari tangan Kanan Naruto , pertama Gelembung berwarna keHitaman_purasu no Chakura kuro_dan kedua Gelembung Chakra kePutihan _mainasu no Chakura shiro_ mengambang diudara yang kemudian saling menempel dan menyatukan diri mereka sendiri layaknya _Virus Amoeba_ . Setelah menyatu para Chakra bernyawa itu pun berkompresi hingga membentuk suatu bola Chakra Padat kecil keunguan yang kemudian di Tangkap Naruto dan dimakan olehnya .

"Graup"

Perlahan Rinenggan kembali mengendalikannya dengan membentuk Gambaran Pistol ditangan Kanan Naruto yang perlahan memancarkan Cahaya Kemerahan yang sangat mengkilau seperti gemerlap lampu di X-Factor .

Clink !

"Apa yang mau dilakukannya ?"Gumam Kisame dengan seringaian membunuhnya , namun sepertinya Itachi dan Pria berambut Emo sadar apa yang mau dilakukan Naruto .

"Kalian menghindar !"Nagato berteriak meminta para member-nya untuk menjauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang dan para Akatsuki menuruti.

'Tidak mungkin , Anak ini menciptakan Bijuudama dari tangannya … sepertinya ini pengaruh dari Rinenggan !'Lanjut Nagato saat membatin,

Agak riskan memang rasanya melihat Jincurikii membentuk Bijuudama menggunakan telunjuk , karena biasanya Bijuudama dibentuk lewat mulut . Tapi kali ini Naruto menembakkannya melalui telunjuk layaknya peluru dari tangannya .

Dan setelah beberapa saat Telunjuk Naruto pun menembakan Cahaya layaknya laser dalam volume besar menerjang layaknya Lingkaran Rumus (L : 3,1 : 10 M ) yang menjurus dengan kecepatan cahaya yang membuat Hancur segala benda arta berantah yang dilaluinya . Hingga menabrak Summonning Pria Emo itu dan menyebabkan Chakra itu pun menabrak Gedo Mazo dan mengakibatkan Ledakan luar biasa dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran yang terus merambat hingga Radius 3,1 KmKubic yang membumi-hanguskan Hutan seketika Layaknya diterpa oleh Bomb Nuklir.

**KABOOMBZ**** !**

_"Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian …!"_

* * *

**_Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana_**** .**

Tampaklah seorang Pria paruh baya berambut pirang sedang mengintip dari kejauhan para wanita muda tanpa busana dengan senyuman gaje dengan semburat merah , hidung bersimbah darah dan air liur yang menetes terus yang membuat lubang kecil Markas para semut banjir bandang setelah tertumpahi air liurnya . Para semut itu pun mulai Migrasi Massal pindah membuat markas baru sambil berdecah sebal ketika melewati Pria berambut Silver itu .

"Ohh Ayolah , Pria Tua ini selalu melakukannya , dia sangat mesum !"

Namun sayang sepertinya acara mengintipnya terpaksa terganggu karena disaat memandang jauh menggunakan Teleskopnya sebuah Gempa dan hembusan angin menerbangkannya hingga terjatuh ke Pemandian itu .

ZRAZZHH

"Uaa !"

"Pluugg"

Hening terjadi , sampai munculah Pria tua dengan seringaian Innocentnya saat keluar dari bawah rendaman air Pemandian Air panas Wanita dan meminta maaf dengan seringaian santainya.

"Maaf … !"

Hening , dan para wanita itu masih terdiam mencerna situasi dan membiarkan tubuh molek mereka ditontoni si Tua Bangka belang ini .

"Hehehehe … indahnya"Gumamnya dengan tetesan darah yang kembali meluncur dari hidungnya.

"Kyaaaaa ! Ada laki-laki ! Bhag , Bheg , Bhug !"

10 MENIT BERLALU … dan munculah Pria Buruk Rupa dengan wajah bengkak , memar dan lecet setelah dibantai habis-habisan para wanita di Pemandian air panas . Pria tua itu adalah Pria yang baru saja mengintip dan tertangkap basa ketika sebuah ledakan mengganggunya . Yang tidak lain adalah Jiraiya .

'Sial ini semua gara-gara ledakan itu , tapi siapa yang melakukannya ! Getarannya sangat kuat !'

'Ahh lebih baik aku memeriksanya !'

Pria itu bergumam di dalam hati dan seakan tak mau membuang waktu Ia pun segera beranjak dan melompat dari tangkai ke Tangkai pepohonan .

* * *

_Nagato POV …_

Bocah itu , siapa namanya dan apa marganya ? Dan kenapa dia punya Rinenggan dan Mata itu , tampak tak bersahabat , ada apa dengan hanya Memandang jauh tanpa secercah Emosi didalamnya ,Mata itu bagai mata yang hilang tujuan tak berarti dan segera dilupakan , itulah sorot Wajah dan Rinenggan Bocah yang kala itu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang . Yang tak lain adalah aku sendiri.

Tapi acara-ku terpaksa terganggu setelah Deidara datang menghampiri ku bersama ke-7 Ninja lainnya seraya melihat Hutan dari atas tebing yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya .Deidara yang melihat itu pun tak kuasa menahan luapan dia Nampak takjub dengan Pemandangan buruk yang dianggapnya berseni itu .

_Back to Normal Pov_

Polusi debu dan asap memenuhi hutan dan perlahan menghilang seraya menampakan wujud Bocah dengan Chakra kemerahan yang berada dikejauhan .

"Wah-Wah , seni yang indah-un Jincurikii-sama …"Deidara bergumam santai .

"Ck , Dasar gila , Oi pemimpin , apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?"Tanya Kisame kepada Nagato. Nagato sesaat memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan rencana selanjutnya , Ia ingin menangkap Naruto tapi itu tak ada gunanya karena sekarang Gedo-Mazo telah hancur . Tapi entah kenapa Nagato merasa kalau Jincurikii itu begitu Spesial .

"Kalian pergilah … biar aku yang mengurus Jincurikii itu !"

Perintah Nagato yang memaksa ke-7 Ninja anggotanya bertukar pandang Minus Itachi yang hanya mendeliknya dengan tatapan kosongnya . Sesaat hening sampai setelah itu suara Itachi memecah keheningan .

"Ada apa , ayo kita pergi , Bukankah itu perintah ? Ucapanku benar-kan 'Pemimpin'?"

Senyuman tipis pun terukir di wajah datar Nagato ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi yang sepertinya sudah paham dengan apa yang ada di Pikiran Nagato dengan melihat raut wajahnya saja .

"Tapi ?" Belum sempat Konan melanjutkan , Itachi kembali memotong dan berkata kepada Konan dengan datar .

"Tenanglah … ! Siapapun lawannya Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja! "

Mendengar ucapan Itachi sesaat Konan mendelik dalam diam kearah Nagato , walau wajah cantiknya masih menunjukan kekosongan tapi samar-samar Konan tak bisa mengumpatkan Wajah Cemas-nya kepada satu-satunya temannya yang tersisa di Dunia ini .Sebenarnya Konan ingin menemani Nagato. Tapi apa boleh buat keputusan sudah ditetapkan , Nagato menyuruh-nya pergi dan Konan sangat tahu kalau tabiat Nagato tegas dan jika mengeluarkan perintah Ia tidak suka dibantah , So Finally mau tidak mau Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah .

"Hhh , Baik ayo kita pergi ! Take care Nagato"

Kemudian ke-7 Ninja dibelakangnya pun menurut-nurut saja dengan ucapan satu-satunya wanita di Kelompoknya itu . Seraya ke-8nya pun lenyap dengan Style mereka masing-masing meninggalkan Nagato bersama Naruto berduaan .

Sepeninggalan Timnya, Nagato pun langsung melompat-lompat dari tebing menuruni tebing sampai kebawah menuju Hutan yang kini rata dengan tanah mendekati Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tertajam yang dimilikinya . Sesampainya,Nagato perlahan merapikan Rambut merahnya sambil menatap Mata Naruto dengan Tatapan datarnya .

_( Theme song –Papercut by Lp )_

"Mata yang bagus … dari mana kau mendapatkannya ?" Tanya Nagato datar sambil memasukan sebelah tangannya kesaku celana yang berada di dalam Mantel-nya , yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan Naruto , Naruto justru langsung menyerang Nagato , Ia tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya seraya bersiap melepas Tinjunya .

"Ehm … kau terlihat marah , apa kau marah ?"Tanya Nagato saat sadar Naruto sudah ada disampingnya .

"Kembalikan Kurama !" Teriak Naruto , seraya melayangkan pukulannya kearah wajah Nagato.

Wung!

Sayang pukulannya berhasil dihindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya kekiri , tapi itu belum selesai , Tinjuan kedua datang ,kali ini Naruto menggunakan Tangan kirinya dan melayangkannya kearah kepala Nagato lagi .

Wung !

Masih gagal , Karena Nagato kembali mengelak dengan memiringkan Pinggangnya kebelakang . Naruto belum selesai kini Naruto memutar badannya seraya melayangkan tendangan kearah badan Nagato dengan tumitnya .

Wung !

Tetap tidak kena karena Nagato kembali mengelaknya dengan Salto kebelakang .

"_Dance - black raven wings_" Gumam Naruto dan memulai menhujami Nagato dengan gerakan Taijutsu yang bergaya Unik .

'Uhm … Taijutsu dibantu dengan Gumpalan udara di Telapak Kaki sebagai pijakan untuk mempermudah dan mempercepat laju gerakan ! Cukup menarik !'Nagato berbatin ditengah pertarungannya .

Dan Pertarungan Taijutsu berkecepatan tinggi pun terjadi . Naruto terus merusuh dengan menyerang Nagato dengan Pukulan-Pukulannya maupun tendangannya yang berkecepatan tinggi _( 3x lebih cepat dibanding Naruto disaat memakai Taijutsu Normal )_ . Tapi dengan santai Nagato mampu menghindari semua Rangkaian serangan Taijutsu Naruto yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum menyentuh Nagato secuil pun . Ya , walau Kurama telah memberikan Sebagian Chakra dan Selnya kepada Naruto itu tak membuat perubahan Signifikan dalam hal kecepatan kepada si pengguna karena Chakra Kurama hanya berdampak untuk Meningkatkan kekebalan , daya tahan , Stamina dan Demage suatu sel Kurama hanya untuk Regenerasi .

'Sial … ada apa dengannya , dia seperti Belut , aku tidak dapat mengenainya !' Batin Naruto ditengah Duel Taijutsunya dengan Nagato , sayang ditengah lamunannya Nagato langsung menyerang balik dengan menendang pipi Naruto dengan Tumit Kakinya .

BUGH

Naruto pun terseret beberapa meter sampai sesaat kemudian dia berhenti setelah merauk tanah dengan Tangan berbentuk Kurama yang dibentuk oleh Chakra miliknya dan meninggalkan empat Goresan berbentuk cakar ditanah itu .

"Hm … apa ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain memukul angin Jin-chan ?" Ledek Nagato datar dengan raut kosongnya yang membuat Naruto naik Pitam .

"Sialan … siapa yang kau sebut 'Jin-chan' !" (Jin-chan = Jincurikii-chan)

Naruto membentuk Jutsu ditangannya . BET-BET-BET ! Perlahan Naruto pun merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah yang berbeda . Kemudian Naruto pun mulai mengalirkan Chakranya kearah kedua tangannya sampai membentuk suatu Gumpalan Chakra dengan berbentuk pipih dan runcing dengan Getaran yang kuat .

Zrrt-Zrrt

Perlahan Naruto pun mulai memutar-mutar tubuhnya layaknya gangsing , semakin lama putaran tubuh Naruto semakin kencang sampai sesaat kemudian Putaran-Putaran itu membentuk beberapa Chakra berbentuk Chakram bergerigi warna kemerahan yang sangat banyak dan setelah itu Naruto pun melontarkan Chakram-Chakram Chakra itu kearah Nagato .

"Rasakan ini ! _Futon_ : Many _Wind Cutter Thecnique_ !"

Blaz-Blaz-Blaz

Dan Lingkaran-Lingkaran tajam itu pun berputar-putar dan beterbangan menuju Nagato dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi . Celakanya sepertinya serangan Naruto tetap tidak mampu mengenainya karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya Nagato kembali mengelak dengan lihainya dari Lingkaran angin-Chakra itu tanpa membentuk suatu jutsu , Nagato cukup mengandalkan respond dan kecepatannya saja untuk terhindar dari Serangan Ninjutsu berlabel angin Naruto.

'Ninjutsu – B-Rank – Jangkauan – Short and Mid , Kecepatan serangan 120 km 'Nagato meneliti Jutsu itu dan setelah itu menghindarinya dengan tenang .

'_Kanan , Kiri ,Atas , Atas , serong kanan , tegak lurus dan bla-bla-bl_a!' Batin Nagato seraya menghindari puluhan Lingkaran pemotong itu dengan lihainya .Itu sangat wajar mengingat Nagato memang memiliki Rinenggan yang memudahkannya untuk membaca jalan/alur serangan . Rinenggan memang Dojutsu terpeka yang pernah ada.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto pun hanya bisa menatap Nagato dengan tatapan Nanarnya bersamaan dengan jurusnya yang kini melenceng dan memotong-motong pepohonan di belakang Nagato.

PLASH-PLASH-PLASH suara tepakan tangan Nagato saat membersihkan mantelnya yang kemudian langsung menatap kedua iris Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya .

"Apa kau bercanda menyerangku dengan Jutsu tingkat rendahan seperti itu ? Ohh ayolah Berhentilah bermain-main Jincurikii ?"

Naruto semakin geram , dengan segera Ia pun kembali membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya .

"Kau !" BET !

"Real – _Tajuu Kagebhunsin no Jutsu_ !" Teriak Naruto bersamaan dengan munculnya ribuan Bhunsin miliknya yang begitu menyerupai dirinya .Dan jika memakai Mata biasa,seorang Ninja tidak akan ada yang tahu yang mana yang sebenarnya Naruto dan pasti tidak akan sadar kalau ribuan Klone itu hanyalah Bomb.

"Baik teman-teman , Ayo serang diaaa !" Teriak salah satu Bhunsin mengomandani bhunsin lainnya . Para bhunsin pun mulai menyerbu secara membeludak kearah Nagato . Tapi Nagato tetap tenang diposisinya dengan tatapan datarnya .

_'Bhunsin – 1049 Orang Bhunsin - Asli 1 orang di atas pepohonan – Kloning Chakra berisi Gas Padat – ke mungkinan kerusakan (3,14 x 4mx4m/ Clone ) – Ledakan akan terjadi jika si pengguna berucap - Buumb …'_Batin Nagato saat Rinenggannya mampu menganalisa dan mengusut lebih lanjut tentang daya rusak dan jumlah semua Clone Naruto . Memang _Rinenggan_ adalah _Daisan Dojutsu_ yang mampu melihat Chakra , _Kekkai_ tersembunyi dan Daya suatu jutsu . Jadi wajar Nagato mampu memprediksi semua Bhunsin Naruto dan memastikan kalau mereka semua itu hanyalah sebuah Clone _Bomb Gas Padat_ .

'Bocah itu … sepertinya dia memodifikasi jutsu-nya , cukup mengagumkan Jin-Chan , tapi kalau hanya ini sih tetap saja masih tidak berguna'Gumamnya seraya merentangkan tangannya dan perlahan menaikan tekanan Chakranya dan mengalirkan Chakranya kedua telapak tangannya.

_"SHINRA TENSEI"_

Serunya yang membuat sebuah tekanan yang begitu dahsyat dari kedua telapaknya dan menghempaskan segala benda termasuk tanah, Batu, pepohonan dan Ribuan Bhunsin Naruto yang kini terpental keudara dan meledak disana . Ya Shinra Tensei adalah tekhnik yang mampu menghempaskan apapun dengan Daya Hancur yang sesuai dengan penyaluran Chakra yang digunakan si pengguna . Jadi semakin banyak Chakra yang digunakan semakin Parah juga kerusakan yang diakibatkan . Bisa dibilang tekhnik ini tak mampu ditembus karena _Shinra tensei_ adalah tekhnik yang memakai Gravitasi (Gaya tarik-Gaya dorong) .

**KABOOM !**

Ledakan besar pun terjadi diudara karena semua Bhunsin Naruto hancur saat terkena dampak dari hempasan bertekanan tinggi _Shinra Tensei_ dan seketika menciptakan kesunyian di Hutan yang rata dengan tanah itu . Hening , ya hanya keheninganlah yang terjadi bersamaan dengan terperanjatnya Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa bicara laghi dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh lawannya yang begitu tak bisa dipercaya olehnya .

"Apa masih ada lagi yang bisa kau tunjukan Jin-Chan ?" Nagato bertanya seraya merapikan helai-helai Poninya yang berantakan dengan jemari tengah dan telunjuknya santai . Itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal , reflek Ia pun mengeratkan kedua barisan gigi putihnya kuat-kuat . Urat-uratnya semakin Nampak keluar dan menonjol di lapisan kulit-kulitnya .

"Sial … aku tidak akan kalah !" Naruto berucap seraya menaikan tekanan Chakra-Merahnya .

Dan lagi-lagi , Bermula dari keluarnya beberapa Gelembung Chakra Spirral dari tangan Kanan Naruto , pertama Gelembung berwarna keHitaman_purasu no Chakura kuro_dan kedua Gelembung Chakra kePutihan _mainasu no Chakura shiro_ mengambang diudara yang kemudian saling menempel dan menyatukan diri mereka sendiri layaknya _Virus Amoeba_ . Setelah menyatu para Chakra bernyawa itu pun membentuk suatu bola Chakra Padat kecil keunguan yang kemudian di Tangkap Naruto dan dimakan olehnya . Setelah memakan bola kecil itu Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya dan kembali membentuk gambaran Pistol di jemarinya .

Kemudian ujung telunjuk Naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan .

"Clink!"

"Ohh …kau mau lakukan itu lagi ya ! Hmm , tapi serangan itu tak akan mampan padaku !"Nagato bergumam seraya membuat Handseal ditangannya .

_"Summoning – Gakido !"_

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya , Nagato pun memukul tanah disekitarnya yang tak lama kemudian munculah lingkaran Kanji dan bersamaan datangnya seorang Pria bertubuh gempal dengan beberapa tindikan diwajahnya tepat didepan Nagato .

"Cihh , Mati kau !"Teriak Naruto seraya menembakkan Bijuudama-nya .

Bijuudama itu pun melesat secepat kilat menuju Sumonning Nagato , namun sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipercaya pun terjadi setelahnya . Dengan mengangkat ke-2 tangannya kedepan munculah semacam Barrier Kekkai dari telapak Pria itu . Dan itu bukanlah Kekkai biasa ,karena disaat Bijuudama menabraknya , Kekkai itu dengan sempurna menyerap semua Chakura itu dengan mudahnya .

**_SSSUULLLRRRPP_**

'Apa , Ti-Tidak berguna !' Batin Naruto nanar . Tak bisa dipercaya , bahkan Bijuudama mampu diredam oleh Lawan didepannya . Fakta yang begitu mencengangkan untuk diterima akal sehatnya . Bulu kuduk-pun mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuat getaran kecil ditubuh Naruto yang menatap Syok raga-nya .

'A-aku ti-tidak bisa menggerakan badan-ku !'

Its First Time for me like this , itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Naruto saat itu , Karena ini kali pertamanya Ia merasa takut pada seseorang . Rasanya Ia bagai memandang Iblis dari Neraka .

"Kenapa Jin-Chan ! Kau terlihat takut …" Nagato bergumam seraya menggerakan beberapa engsel kakinya untuk bergerak maju mendekati Naruto yang kini hanya bisa menatapnya nanar .

'Aku harus bergerak , aku tidak boleh takut , ya aku harus berani , Aku tidak takut !'

"Heeeaaaaa !" Teriak Naruto Histeris , seraya berlari dan mengalirkan Chakra ke tangan kanannya . Walau mampu bergerak tak bisa dipungkiri kalau wajah Naruto masih menampakan jelas Raut kengerian yang begitu mencolok .

**_TAP-TAP-TAP …_**

"Ohh ayolah Jin-chan … apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang ? Mengirim paksa Chakra ketubuhku dan meledakkan-ku ?"Nagato bertanya disaat Naruto dalam perjalanan menuju dirinya . Dan tetap kekosongan di sorot matanya .

'Sial darimana dia tahu aku mau melakukan itu , apa orang ini mampu membaca pikiranku ? …'

"Percuma Jin-chan …"Nagato bergumam datar .

Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Nagato pun mulai berlari juga menyambut Naruto yang juga berlari berlawanan arah dengannya bersiap untuk ber-adu tabrak. Saat berlari perlahan munculah sebuah Batang pendek Hitam Runcing dari Lengan Mantelnya .Itu adalah salah satu jutsu orang ini .

_"Banbutsu Sozo : Black Rode !" _Gumam Nagato.

Dan tak lama kemudian keduanya pun semakin dekat , dan semakin dekat . Naruto semakin meningkatkan pacuan larinya saat menapaki tanah berjejal itu . Disudut lain Nagato tetap tenang di saat menyambut serangan Naruto . Naruto mulai menekuk sikut tangannya begitu juga Nagato , sampai pada akhirnya mereka pun berpapasan .

Setelah itu Nagato pun mulai mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang Black Rode bersiap menusuk Naruto dan disisi lain Naruto pun melakukan hal yang serupa mengayunkan Tangan kanannya untuk serangan terakhir .

Nagato_ 'Black rode_ vs Naruto _'Internal Gas Explode'_

Wajah datar bertemu Wajah Kemarahan , Mata dengan kehampaan bertemu dengan Mata dengan secercah amarah membara . Kini mereka pun sudah sampai pada tujuan , permainan kecepatan , respond and Timming itulah yang menentukan Game ini , Siapa yang memenuhi 3 criteria tadi ,dialah yang akan menang .

Naruto pun dengan kecepatan terbaiknya langsung menghunuskan Tangan kanannya kearah Nagato .

SRATT

'Cihh … '

Nagato berhasil mengelak dengan menurunkan punggungnya , hanya Mantel dibahunya yang terbaret setelah terkena sedikit dampak Chakra Kurama tapi itu cukup membuatnya sedikit terkesima dengan Naruto yang berhasil menciptakan sedikit luka padanya. Dan dengan segera Ia pun menyerang balik dengan menusuk Dada Naruto dengan Black Rode miliknya .

'Sial'

**CROTT** Bunyi itu pun tak dapat diredam setelah _Black Rode_ berhasil membentuk lubang ditubuh Naruto dan seraya itu pun menyipratnya darah tak dapat di bendung ketika percikan itu sukses keluar dengan paksa dari Raga Naruto dan turun mencium Bumi .

Sekian detik berlalu

"A-Aku kalah … hosh-hosh"

Batin Naruto yang kini mulai normal dengan Chakra birunya kewalahan , hanya Rinengganlah kini yang tertinggal di tubuh Naruto dan jangann luupa lubang yang tertata mantap dari dada hingga ke punggungnya . Dan didekatnya nampaklah Nagato kini sedang menatap Naruto dengan datar sambil membatin.

'sepertinya dia sudah normal lagi … baik lah ! Ini saatnya aku menyelesaikannya !'

Nagato pun tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnnya tanpa dilihat dan disadari Naruto sedikitpun .

'SE-Sejak Kapan dia dibelakang … Bugghh !'

Namun belum sempat berbuat apa-apa tanpa ragu Nagato pun memukul titik vital Naruto yakni tengkkuk lehernya dengan keras dan menyebabkan pandangan Naruto seketika berbayang dan setelah itu terjatuh ditanah dan kembali tidak sadarkan diri ditempat itu.

Sesaat Nagato menatap Naruto dalam diam , mengandai-andai kalau nyatanya dia begitu berbakat .

'Hn … anak ini akan berguna suatu saat nanti !'Batin Nagato seraya memapah tubuh Naruto dengan punggungnya seraya menghilang menjadi hembusan angin .

**Zrash …**

**Sementara itu disebuah pepohonan …**

Tampaklah Pria yang baru saja dihajar massa yang rata-rata Perempuan menampakan dirinya setelah melihat Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Nagato . Wajahnya yang menampakan keterkejutan memberi kesan kalau dia sepertinya mengenali salah satu dari mereka .

"Bukankah itu Nagato !?" Gumamnya lirih dan bersamaan itu Ia pun kembali pergi dari sana menuju suatu tempat .

xxxx

_Satu jam berlalu setelah pertarungan Naruto melawan Nagato usai dengan kemengangan mutlak Nagato …_

_(Maaf kalau Naruto kalah mulu … mau diapain lagi , masih kecil lawannya Nagato ! kalau menang pasti terlalu berlebihan bukan ?")_

Dan disebuah Kota yang sangat sunyi dan mendung nampaklah seorang Nagato telah sampai di sekitar Amegakure bersama Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri .Dengan lamban Ia berjalan di Pematang-Pematang aspal berlubang. Dipinggirannya ada selokan yang besar dengan dinding semen tercorat-coret gambar asal disisi-sisinya . Kota kosong itu yang dijajari oleh tiang listrik dan tiang lampu , Disertai berjuta-juta bening air yang terhempas turun dari langit Hitam kota itu . Kota yang aneh hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa digambarkan setelah melihatnya .

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada Gedung-Gedung kosong yang tampak berkarat dan Tua bersama dengan Pipa-Pipa aneh . Kedai,Warung,Poster semuanya rusak , tampak kotor dan kusam karena tak ada yang merawat . Tiang-Tiang Lampu pun banyak yang mencong kiri mencong kanan seakan Jalan itu baru diterjang badai .Sampah-sampah macam kaleng dan plastic botol yang berserakan asal mengukuhkan kesan kumuhnya tempat itu ditambah Langit yang ke Jingga-an seakan melengkapi keperihatinan semua orang yang menginjakkan kakinya di Kota ini.

HAMPA

Hanya gemericik ribuan air gerimis yang terdengar seraya suara Tapak Kaki Nagato yang mengambang diudara Kota dan perlahan menghilang menjadi raungan bunyi yang tidak jelas .

Dari ratusan langkah lamban Nagato , Langkah itu akhirnya berhenti juga menimbulkan degupan saat Nagato sampai disebuah Gerbang bangunan Gedung yang terletak diujung Kota itu yang mengindikasikan kalau Itu adalah tempat yang rahasia . Dengan lamban Ia pun membuka Gerbang itu dan memberi kesan bahwasanya Gerbang itu seakan sukar sekali untuk dibuka . Sesampainya di Gedung Ia pun langsung disambut dengan kasar oleh teman wanitanya, Konan yang sudah berpose dengan bersandar di Tembok pembatas .

**"Sudah sampai rupanya ! Kau lama ? Apa ada masalah ?" Wanita itu bergumam seraya menatapnya datar .**

"Lho … Kau rupanya , kau mengagetkanku !"

**"HE ? Apa yang kau pikirkan … Kenapa kau membawa Jincuriiki itu ketempat ini ?"**

"Aku lelah … bisakah kau buatkan aku secangkir Teh ?"

**"Berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan Nagato , Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku !"**

Nagato terdiam dan memandangi Konan dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasanya .

"Aku pemimpin disini , Apa urusan-mu ?"

Konan menarik tangan Nagato yang mulai berjalan mengacuhkannya . Tatapan datarnya perlahan berganti menjadi tatapan dengan secercah kecemasan yang sangat dalam . Genggaman erat jemarinya seakan membeku dan memaksa Nagato untuk tetap berdiri didekatnya . Bibir rampingnya bergetar seakan tidak ingin hal yang dipikirkannya akan menjadi kenyataan .

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Konan ? Cepat lepaskan tangan-ku !"

Hening , dan kali Ini Konan hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang mulai melangkah maju menjauh dari dirinya setelah genggamannya terlepas dengan paksa oleh Nagato .

'_Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan Nagato !'_Batinnya lirih .

Setelah meninggalkan Konan , Nagato kembali melangkahkan Kaki-kakinya dengan lunglai hingga raganya mencapai sebuah Pintu Dua sisi yang langsung dibukanya .

Dan seketika munculah pemandangan baru , Sebuah Ruangan bersih dan lega berbentuk Balok ( v : 25x10x8) . Dilengkapi Stavol , Tv , Radio , Kulkas , Speaker Aktif , Komputer LCD, Ranjang ,Kamar mandi , Akuarium , Lemari Dua Pintu , Karpet Bulu ,Kipas Angin , Gantungan Baju dan Peralatan Hias , ungkapan untuk tempat itu adalah '_Cool' _untuk ukuran Zaman Ninja. Tapi yang lebih mencolok ditempat itu adalah disisi Ujung bangunan itu yakni Dua Patung aneh berukuran besar yang ditengahnya ada anak tangga menuju Bangku layaknya singgasana yang diperuntukan untuknya , hanya itulah satu-satunya bagian yang Nampak tradisional disana .

Dengan asal Ia pun melempar tubuh Naruto yang terikat ke Lantai,Namun sesaat pandangan Nagato terperana saat matanya melihat fakta kalau Lubang ditubuh Naruto telah tertutup kembali .

'Hn , Pantas saja dia mampu lepas dari Genryuu Kyuufujin .Ternyata Sel dan Chakra Kyuubi telah menyatu dengannya'Batin Nagato membuat presepsi.

Sejenak Nagato berbalik dan kembali memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celanannya sambil berjalan mengambil sebuah ember berisi air dan melempar Air itu kearah Naruto dengan asal .

**Blurr**

"Uaaaa … Dingin ! Sial siapa yang- ?" Seru Naruto kesal namun sayang kali ini sepertinya Naruto terpaksa mengurungkan ucapannya karena disaat menoleh dan bersiap untuk mencaci seseorang yang menyiramkan air kepadanya , Naruto sukses pucat pasi dengan arsiran keunguan dibawah matanya.

Ya ,Naruto saat itu melihat Nagato yang kala itu sedang membuka Mantel Akatsukinya seraya melemparnya asal namun tepat pada sasaran karena mantel itu sukses terkait dengan tempat gantungan baju. Dan mempertunjukan badannya yang kurus kering.

"Siapa nama-mu ?" Nagato bertanya , sambil membuka Kulkas dan mengambil Sebotol Wine disana .

**Gluk-Gluk-Gluk **. Naruto tidak menjawabnya dan hanya sibuk menatapnya yang kini menenggak botol Wine itu .

"Ng ?Mau Anggur ?" Tawar Nagato enteng.

"Ahh … Ti-Tidak !" Tolak Naruto terbata .

Hening sesaat , Kini Nagato beralih menuju Wastafel dan mengguyuri wajahnya dengan air dan mencucinya memakai Cream wajah yang membuat Naruto semakin melongo .

'Sepertinya Pria ini memiliki kesensitifan mengenai kulit …'

**Srok-Srok-Srok**

Merasa dipandangi Nagato pun balik memandang Naruto dengan datar . Sesaat hening , Seakan ada chemistry , keduanya menghabiskan waktu cukup lama saat beradu tatap ditempat itu . Namun Adu tatap itu sirna ketika Gerakan tangan Nagato yang membetulkan posisi poninya mengalihkan pandangan keduanya .

"Kenapa ? Belum lihat Pria bertelanjang dada ya ?"Tanya Nagato santai dan tetap dalam kegiatannya membasuh wajah . Dan itu sukses membuat Hayalan Buruk kembali menerjang otaknya .

'Ja-jangan-jangan aku dibawa kesini untuk dijadikan bahan pemuas hasrat !'Naruto membatin , namun semua pikiran itu sirna saat Nagato melempar beberapa majalah kearah Naruto . Dan semua itu bukan majalah biasa melainkan Majalah Dewasa tentang Gambar 'Female Pornstar' , Cerita Hareum dan cara membuat ORGASM FEMALE .

"Lihat , Tenanglah aku ini Normal !" **_SROK-SROK ._**Nagato bergumam dan masih dalam kegiatan menggosok wajah kusutnya .

Setelah itu Naruto pun kembali tenang saat sadar kalau majalah yang dilemparnya adalah Majalah Dewasa yang isinya Cuma ada wanita saja .

"Siapa kau …?"Nagato Nagato memecah keheningan datar . Seraya meraih Remote dan menyalakan televise dan tak lupa sambil menenggak Wine'nya santai dan melempar raganya ke Sofa Tunggal di Ruangannya .

**GLUK-GLUK-GLUK**

"Apa ?"

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau punya Rinenggan ?" Perjelas Nagato kepada Naruto

"Hey kau Gila ya ! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya , Kau siapa dan kenapa kau membawaku ketempat ini ! Cepat lepaskan aku ! Dan kita selesaikan pertarungan kita !"Naruto percaya diri mengejek dan memintanya untuk melepasnya seraya mengajaknya untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka yang Naruto pikir masih belum kelar .

Delikan datar pun ditujukan kearah Naruto ketika Nagato mendengar ucapannya .

"Kau cukup percaya diri , Jin-chan ! Tapi sayangnya mulut-mu yang besar berbanding terbalik dengan Ilmumu yang rendah … Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini lemah Jin-chan ?" Nagato berseru seraya menyeruput Winenya . Tanpa berbalik ke lawan bicaranya .

"Cihh …"Decah Naruto sebal .

Merasa pertanyannya tepat sasaran Nagato pun perlahan menghampirinya dan mengambil posisi dengan duduk tepat disebelah Naruto yang kini sedang duduk bersandar ditembok.

"Maaf ya … aku tidak bermaksud mencuri Kyuubi darimu !" Nagato bergumam mendadak .

Gluk-Gluk-Gluk

"Ng ?"

Naruto pun reflek menoleh dengan raut terperana karena ucapan Pria aneh disebelahnya tiba-tiba meramah . Sama halnya dengan Naruto Nagato pun balas menoleh seraya menyodorkan tangan kurus keringnya kearah Naruto .

"Perkenalkan … Namaku Nagato ! Siapa namamu ?"

"Ahh , Uhmm … Uzhumaki Naruto !" Naruto menjawab malu-malu seraya meraih tangan Nagato untuk berjabat dengannya .

Secercah keterkejutan pun sukses tersungging di raut pucat Nagato . Bagaimana tidak,dia juga adalah seorang Uzhumaki . Salah satu Clan yang dianggap sudah punah dari muka bumi . Dan kini dia menemukan salah satu dari Manusia bermarga Uzhumaki . Tentu ini adalah berita baik untuknya .

"Benarkah kau itu bermarga Uzhumaki !"

"Tentu saja ! Aku ini Ninja yang jujur _lho … ttebayo_ !

Namun keterbiasaan memasang raut datar membuat penampakan itu tak berlangsung lama . Kini Nagato sudah kembali keraut datarnya seraya kembali menyeruput Anggurnya setelah telinganya dan matanya mendapat kepastian kalau Tutur kata dan mimic Naruto tidak menampakan sedikit pun kebohongan .

"Jadi begitu ya ?" Gumam Nagato seraya beranjak dari tempatnya .

_"Ikutlah dengan-ku Jin-CHAN ?"_

"Hey siapa yang kau panggil Jin-chan !"

_"Tentu saja kau Bodoh !"_

"Ng ?"  
_" Kau Ninja yang Spesial … maukah kau ikut bersamaku ?"_

Naruto terdiam , Ini terlalu mendadak untuk dijawab . Namun gemuruh nada kembali berangsur keluar dari mulut Nagato dan berangsur masuk ketelinganya .

_"Ayolah … Kau menginginkannya kan Jin-chan ? Aku tahu kau benci Dunia Tamak ini ?"_

Tapi itu justru membuat Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dinyatakankan Pria Kurus kering dihadapannya . Melihat itu Nagato pun mendapati satu kesimpulan yakni.

_'Dia bodoh … '_

"Apa mak-"

"Hhh , Ikutlah dengan ku dan Kita berantas Etika tidak manusiawi dari Bumi !" Nagato berseru datar dan melanjutkannya dengan sedikit lantang .

"Dan menciptakan KEDAMAIAN di Dunia Shinobi !"

Suara itu pun langsung berangsur masuk ketelinga Naruto , dan Memaksa kedua bola Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendengar rangkaian kalimat yang mengandung kata 'Damai' . Karena Damai adalah sebuah untaian huruf yang memang menjadi satu-satunya keinginannya di Dunia ini .

Melihat itu Nagato sesaat kembali menenggak Alkoholnya seraya melangkah menjauh dari Naruto .

"Pertimbangkan baik-baik usulan ku ini Naruto !"

_Sementara itu In Konoha at 12.00 Am_

Detik demi detik pun berganti menjadi menit dan begitu seterusnya . Hingga seakan tak terasa berminggu-minggu pun telah berlalu semenjak hilangnya Dua Genin Tampan dari Public Konoha .

Hari ini adalah hari Senin dan Siang pun kembali muncul di Tanah Konoha , namun Siang ini tampaknya tidak bersahabat bagi penduduk sekitar , itu disebabkan langit berawan keabu-abuan gelap kembali muncul menutup Matahari dan sinar-sinar terangnya . Perlahan tetesan-tetesan bening air pun diturunkan oleh angkasa yang tampak kelam . Yang tak lama berubah menjadi tangisan langit yang sangat deras Berikut percikan kilatan halilintar yang menggelegar memengkingkan telinga yang seakan-akan marah kepada Bumi dan seisinya .

Angin berkekuatan sedang pun seakan tak mau ketinggalan mengunjungi Tanah Konoha . Dan membuat pepohonan Rindang menebarkan dedaunan kering yang tak berfungsi lagi alias Mati dan gugur beterbangan meliuk-liuk dan terdampar didaratan basah .

Namun sepertinya Cuaca buruk itu belumlah cukup untuk melampaui cuaca buruk yang sedang melanda hati seorang Gadis muda yang kini tampak muram durja ditepian Pagar pembatas suatu Gedung Hokage yang berada di Lantai dua. Wanita itu hanya terbungkam dalam keheningan yang diringi gemericik hujan yang tertangkap pendengarannya setelah menabraki permukaan Bumi dan bangunan sekitarnya , Iris hijau jernihnya memandang jauh keatas dalam pandangan tak memiliki arti dan tujuan. Membuat orang yang melihatnya seakan terilusi oleh kekosongan tak berarti yang tak berujung kebahagiaan.

Yap , Dia adalah Sakura-Chan seorang gadis yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya dan kini sedang melamun seorang diri setelah kehilangan dua Pria dalam kurung sahabat , maybe belahan hati dan patner bekerja yang tak Lain adalah Naruto and Sasuke.

_xxxx_

_"Maaf , Sakura sampai saat ini Naruto tetap belum ada kabar sama sekali … Sedangkan Sasuke , Dia gagal dibawa kembali. Dia ikut dengan Orochimaru dan kami masih kesulitan melacaknya !"_

_"Ohh , Tak apa Kakashi sensei …"_

_xxxx_

Perlahan pandangan kosongnya pun melempem,matanya memerah yang menampakan secercah kepedihan yang tak lama berselang menimbulkan genangan air dipinggiran kelopak mata lentiknya . Dan seakan tak mau berhenti genangan air itu pun memperluas daerahnya dengan mengalir kepipi dan turun kedagu yang tak lama kemudian menetes jatuh kelantai , membuat lautan air mata untuk para semut-semut yang melewatinya.

'Hiks ! Kalian dimana … Aku kesepian Hikkssss !?'

Sementara itu didekatnya nampaklah Tsunade , Ino , Lee , Hyuuga Neji dan Kiba yang baru saja menemani Sakura menyelesaikan misi kini sedang menatap Sakura dari kejauhan . Dan seakan terhipnotis oleh aura kelamnya keLimanya pun entah kenapa seakan bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu .

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Nona Hokage kita menyuruh ke-4nya untuk meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sakura .

"Kalian bisa tinggalkan kami berdua ?"Tanya Tsunade datar dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari para Genin lainnya .

Setelah kepergian keempatnya Tsunade-San pun mulai menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil posisi tepat disampingnya .

"Ehm … Langit yang indah ya Sakura-chan ?"

Mendengar getaran bunyi yang merangsak masuk ketelinganya membuat Sakura reflek menengok kesamping kiri tubuhnya hingga emeraldnya mendapati Tsunade yang kini sedang tersenyum menatap langit . Mendapati itu Sakura pun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat lebam dan basah akibat keseringan menangis dan mengelapnya dengan punggung lengannnya.

"Nyo-Nyonya Hokage … Ma-Maaf a-aku …!"

"Tak apa … menangislah , aku tak melarangmu melakukannya ! Hanya saja …"

Tsunade menggantung ucapannya dan reflek menarik perhatian Sakura yang kini sedang mendelik tipis walau masih menundukan wajahnya yang masih lembap bekas terbanjiri air mata .

"Apa tangisan akan mengembalikan mereka ?" Lanjut Tsunade Sporadis yang sepertinya tepat pada sasaran karena spontan berhasil mengundang perhatian Sakura yang kini sedang memandanginya walau masih dalam posisi terisak dengan ratapan sayunya .

"Dulu aku juga pernah ditinggal kedua sahabatku … dan mereka adalah dua Ninja yang kuat !"

"Dan salah satunya adalah Pria yang kusukai … hingga sekarang aku masih menyimpan perasaanku ,tapi sayang sering sekali aku ingin mengungkapkannya tapi Ia malah tak pernah datang padaku , aku terus menangisi keadaanku yang menyedihkan , tapi stelah beberapa saat aku sadar itu sia-sia , karena pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa …"Terang Tsunade menceritakan masa lalunya .

Sesaat hening , keduanya masih dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing termasuk Sakura yang kini mulai terlihat lebih tenang setelah mendengar ceramah Hokagenya itu .

"Sakura , intinya adalah masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau terus menangisi sesuatu yang telah berlalu …! Hidup terus berlanjut dan jika terus seperti ini kau tak akan bisa lepas dari kekelaman itu !"

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam , rasanya Ia ingin membenturkan Jidatnya hari itu juga .

"Kau Kunoichi … dan aku juga sama sepertimu dan aku tidak sudi Konoha memiliki Kunoichi lemah sepertimu …!"Terang Tsunade gahar dan begitu tegas hingga membuat kedua Emerald itu tampak membulat sempurna .

"Nyonya Ho-Hokage !"

"Jadilah muridku dan jadilah Kunoichi tangguh ! Setelah itu selamatkan kedua sahabatmu … Bagaimana !"

Sakura tak dapat menahan harunya , Tapi Ia mencoba tegar dan melupakan sejenak kepedihan yang dideritanya . Perlahan Ia pun mulai membusungkan Dadanya sambil bergumam dengan jelas untuk menjawab tawaran Hokage padanya .

"Hiks ,Te-Tentu , Aku bersedia Se-sensei !"

Akhirnya Sakura pun tak dapat menahan Emosinya , Ia pun segera menghambur dan menangis sesengukan seraya merangkul tubuh Tsunade dan mencengkramnya erat dan seakan mengerti perasaan Sakura , Tsunade pun melakukan hal yang sama .

**_Sementara itu in Otogakure …_**

Berita tentang hilangnya Naruto pun telah tersebar ke berbagai Desa , ada yang bilang Jincurikii Ekor Sembilan telah mati , ada juga kabar yang menyatakan kalau Dia hanya hilang , ada yang bilang pula kalau dia sekarang mendiami sebuah Desa dan menjadi seorang Wiraswasta dan sebagainya . Tapi yang pasti kabar itu pun telah merembet hingga ke telinga Orochimaru juga , _Missing-nin Ak Mantan anggota persekutuan Akatsuki_.

Dan pada suatu jalan layaknya Labirynth gelap dengan penerangan seadanya dari lilin-lilin yang terpapah rapi disisi-sisi Tembok . Nampaklah Pria dengan rambutnya yang Silver sedang berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong kosong itu seorang diri . Dari langkahnya sepertinya Pria itu sedang terburu-buru .

**BRUG-BRUG-BRUG – Ngik **, Bunyi geduran pintu Kamar sang Sannin Orochimaru .

"Masuklah !"

"Hosh-Hosh-Hosh … Tuan ?"

"Kabuto , ada apa dengan-mu apa kau baik saja ?"

"Ya , Tapi kudengar Jincuriiki Naruto berhasil tertangkap Akatsuki !"

Orochimaru mendelik tajam kearah Kabuto , secercah ketertarikan terekspose diwajah Iblisnya .

"Hhh … Sayang sekali , apa anak itu tewas ?"Orochimaru bergumam seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju Bangku tanah untuk mendudukinya .

"Aku tidak tahu , tapi kemungkinan besar dia masih hidup ?"

"He ?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya , tapi kudengar 'Pemimpin' tertarik dengannya !"

Orochimaru pun menyeringai seraya memainkan Lidah Overnya untuk membasasahi Dua sisi Bibirnya yang pucat .

"Hahaha , sudah kuduga anak itu memang memiliki sesuatu didalam dirinya …"

"Lalu kapan mereka akan memulai rencana _'Tsuki no Me Tobi'_?"Lanjutnya bertanya ke Kabuto .Sesaat Kabuto memainkan jemarinya seraya merapikan posisi Kacamatanya .

"Kudengar _Gedo Mazo_ hancur , dan kemungkinan akan memakan waktu lama untuk membentuk Karakteristik _Juubi_ , jadi mungkin mereka akan kembali Aktif dalam Kurun waktu Tiga Tahun lagi !"

"Fufufufu … sudah kuduga , baiklah kita juga harus beberbenah diri sebelum keSembilan Penghianat itu !"Gumam Orochimaru seraya pergi meninggalkan Kabuto entah kemana . Ia hanya terus melangkah menelusuri lorong gelap itu hingga mencapai sebuah lapangan yang tengah basah dikarenakan Hujan seraya menontoni Seorang Pria dengan Kimono Putih Keunguannya yakni Anak didik baru-nya yang sedang membantai beberapa Ninja Oto teman latih tandingnya .

SRAT-SRAT-SRAT …

"47,48.49.50 !"

"Srink!"

Sasuke bergumam seraya memasukan Katana barunya yang bersimbah darah kesabuknya setelah menghabisi beberapa Ninja Oto seorang diri dengan kecepatan yang mengalami peningkatan cukup signifikan . Setelah berhasil menghabisi semua Ninja itu Sasuke pun perlahan berjalan dengan raut datarnya seraya mengelap bulir-bulir keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya .

**Plok-Plok-Plok **, Namun disaat berjalan tanpa sadar terdengarlah suara kibasan telapak tangan yang masuk ketelinganya dan memaksanya untuk menoleh ke Pusat suara .

"Orochimaru ?"

"Bagus Sasuke-kun , Kau berkembang sangat pesat !" Ucap Orochimaru memberi selamat , namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sasuke . Dia justru kembali berjalan menjauh darinya dengan ekspresi Dinginnya .

"He ? Mau kemana kau !?"

"Berlatih !" Ucap Sasuke seraya menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap entah kemana meninggalkan Gurunya Acuh yang masih menyeringai meratapi kepergiannya .

Dan tak lama kemudian Kabuto pun datang mendekati Orochimaru .

"Anak itu sangat kurang ajar ! Apa aku perlu memberinya pelajaran Tuan ?"

"tidak perlu Kabuto , biarkan saja !"

"Ta-tapi ngomong-ngomong , kau yakin mau melatihnya ? Dia berkembang begitu pesat !"Gumam Kabuto khawatir , takut firasat buruk dipikirannya menjadi kenyataan . Bagaimana tidak , Sasuke baru beberapa Bulan disini , tapi telah mengalami Progress yang cukup cepat . Kabuto agak khawatir kalau-kalau suatu saat Sasuke menghianati Tuannya setelah menjadi kuat .

"Kau tidak perlu Khawatir Kabuto , Lagi pula semakin kuat dia akan semakin bagus !"Orochimaru berucap dengan gembira dan setelah itu kembali memasuki persembunyiannya diikuti Kabuto .

**Back to the Ame !**

Naruto telah tinggal disana selama beberapa Bulan , Tapi belum memberikan jawaban atas usulan dari Nagato kepadanya . Namun setelah menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir matang-matang selama beberpa Bulan Naruto pun akhirnya telah mencapai kesimpulan .

Tampaklah Nagato sedang mendengarkan Musik Keras yang dimainkan melalui speaker besarnya yang membuat Kediamannya Berbising dengan alunan Lagu .

_( Song Nagato by : SID – Nights of the Lonely)_

Namun Alunan Lagu itu terhenti mendadak ketika tanpa sadar Naruto muncul dan mematikan Speaker itu dengan kasar .

"Hm … Naruto ! Ada apa ?"

"Aku setuju … Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat !"

"Baiklah , Tapi sebenarnya kau mau kemana , apa itu penting ?"

"Konoha ! Dan itu sangat penting !" Gumam Naruto ketus .

**To be Continue …**

Terima kasih atas Review sebelum-nya dan _maaf_ gw ga bisa nyebutin satu-satu bwd ucapain thankz !

Banyak masukan berharga dari Readers sekalian. Dan semoga Chapter ini tidak membosankan karena saya mengetiknya satu hari dalam periode berjam-jam hingga jemari saya kapalan dan otak saya pusing memilah-milah kata-kata. Dan mohon bantuannya jika ada kesalahan dalam cara penulisan atau sebagainya bilang aja, karena saya kurang baik dalam tutur berbahasa .

Oh iya bagaimana apa Fic ini pantas dilanjutkan _or_ di buang kelaut aja All ?

_"Dan terakhir terima kasih atas Para Mahluk yang mau Baca Fic ini !" _Author Bungkukin Badan dengan sopan kurang lebih 10x.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Maaf updatenya rada lama coz saya sering lembur jadi gag ada waktu yang cukup , yosh selamat membaca dan semoga anda terhibur …_**

IN ETERNAL PIECE

_Warning : Bad Story from Author kelas terik ._

_Disc : Masashi Kishimoto ._

_Pair : Naruto x ( Masih dalam prosses seleksi )_

**"End of Naruto ?"**

**Naruto memang memilih menerima tawaran Nagato untuk bergabung dengannya , agak janggal memang jika mengingat Kurama telah meninggal akibat ulah Nagato . Tapi itu semua beralasan karena hal-hal sebagai berikut .**

**In AME 18.00 … Four weeks before**

**Naruto POv**

Pagi yang membosankanku kembali datang , seperti biasa Kota ini selalu menyuguhkan Langit mendung dan gemericik hujan buatan yang terus menaungi tempat ini . Dan itu membuatku tidak habis pikir kepada Nagato dan juga Konan betah mendiami Kota Mati yang menyebalkan ini . Namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Wilayah ini begitu tenang , tak ada kejahatan , peperangan dan sebagainya yang menyangkut ketidak manusiawian . Damai bisa dibilang , hanya saja Damai disini agak berbeda , aku merasa ada yang kurang . Entah apa yang kurang tapi sisi Hatiku merasa Damai yang ini memiliki Artian berbeda .

"Hmph … Kenapa ya ?" Aku bergumam sambil berpikir keras menelaah sesuatu yang kurang ditempat ini , tapi seberapa keras aku berpikir jawaban itu belum dapat kutemukan ."Ahh Bodo amat !" Sangkin frustasinya aku berpikir hingga berucap seperti tadi .

Setelah memikirkan hal itu segera aku beranjak dari Ranjang Kayu-ku menuju ke Utara Kamar tepatnya Toilet untuk mengguyur kepalaku yang pusing dan terlihat sembab setelah beristirahat 8 jam penuh.

"Surff … Hua segarnya ! Ng ?" Namun sesuatu yang janggal terlihat dicermin kala aku tidak melihat kedua Bola mataku karena tanpa kusadari Helai-Helai Rambutku telah tumbuh semakin panjang hingga mencapai Kelopak dan membuat pandanganku agak kabur setelah tertutupi olehnya. Segera kutata sedikit Posisi helai-helai itu dengan sedikit menyerong kesamping dengan jemariku.

'Nah sekarang dah lebih baik dan ternyata wajah ku tidak terlalu buruk !' Itulah yang aku ucapkan saat menilik Rupaku di Cermin Wastafel yang ternyata lumayanlah dari pada lumanyun.

_ Sementara itu seandainya ada Hinata mendengar… "Apa ? tidak terlalu buruk !? Kau tahu! bagiku kamu tampan Naruto " *Abaikan._

Setelah untuk pertama kalinya melihat Rupaku sendiri segera Kuraih Payung Hitam berukuran sedang untuk menjagaku dari siraman Hujan yang mengguyuri Kota ini setiap hari . Hari ini aku ingin beranjak keluar untuk mencari Udara segar dan Suasana Baru . Namun baru saja keluar Sempat kupalingkan wajahku keatas saat melihat seorang Wanita Cantik berambut keunguan sedang Duduk Manis di Rerantingan seraya menerbangkan Jet kertas Origaminya yang meliak-liuk bebas beterbangan indah diudara dihempaskan angin.

"Mau kemana ?" Nada lembut yang terkesan Datar itulah logat Konan dan itulah yang akhir-akhir ini sering kali menggetarkan gendang telingaku . Mata Kosongnya , dia sangat mirip Nagato dalam hal pembawaan diri , sedikit membuatku muak tapi aku merasa itu pasti ada sebab akibat sehingga Kedua Mahluk itu memiliki Keperibadian yang dingin .

"Entahlah , Tapi Kurasa aku ingin mencari Kedai Makanan , kau tahu aku lapar !"

"Ng , Kau bodoh ya ! Ini adalah Kota mati mustahil kau menemukan penjual Makanan ditempat ini Pirang !"

"Hmph , begitu ya … yasudah tinggal keluar Kota saja bukan , kenapa harus ribet ?"

Sesaat hening , kami berdua hanya saling bertatapan diguyuran hujan itu tapi entah apa yang merasuki mulutku hingga tanpa sengaja aku bergumam seraya mengembangkan senyumanku kearahnya . " Ikutlah jika kau mau Kak !" Dan kulihat wajahnya yang sepertinya menyiratkan ketertarikan ku pancing dengan berpura-pura cuek dengan kembali melangkah dengan Payungku di Dataran Aspal Basah itu .

" Hh ,tidak terima kasih !" Tap-Tap-Tap

'Sudah kuduga…' Itulah yang ada dibatinku saat mendengar lentingan langkahnya yang kini menjauh dan perlahan mengecil dan hilang tanpa jejak . Tapi sedikit demi sedikit aku menyadari akan suatu hal .

'…mereka pasti kesepian dan pernah mengalami apa yang namanya kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga , karena aku rasa dibalik Kepribadian dingin itu ku yakin bersemayam sesosok baik hati diasingkan secara paksa !'Kesimpulanku menilai mereka .

Dan seperti biasa ,Akhirnya tinggal ku sendiri lagi menjalani hari-hari kelam ini . Berjalan pelan Di siku jalan Kota itu dalam kesunyian ditengah guyuran hujan yang membuat daerah sekitarku hanya terdengar rintik air yang terdampar . Bosan sih kesepian seperti ini , tapi ini lebih baik dari pada saat kudengarkan cacian penduduk di Konoha yang tak punya tata karma .

Dan suasana itu terus berlanjut hingga Bongkahan Kayu bertuliskan 'Welcome to Iwagakure' kuputar kepala-ku untuk mencari Kedai atau Tempat apapun yang menjuali Makanan karena perutku terus berteriak-teriak "Naruto charge me !" minta diisi .Dan setelah menerawang kesekitar kutemukanlah Dua orang Ninja Chunnin Desa Iwa yang sepertinya meyakinkan , kuhampiri mereka bergegas seraya membuka rongga mulutku untuk bertanya , sayang belum sempat Kerongkonganku berbunyi , mulutku tertahan saat sadar mereka sedang membicarakan seseorang .

"Ray … Kau tahu Jincurikii Kyuubi katanya Mati Lo !"

"So tahu ! Dia Cuma hilang bodoh ! Tapi mudah-mudahan ucapan lu bener si !

"He ?"

"Soalnya Jincurikii itu Monster , monster yang seharusnya dibasmi dari Bumi ! Tak berguna dan harus disingkirkan Mereka Cuma bikin dunia gentar karena kehadiran mereka yang berbahaya !"

"Gila , Jahat banget ucapan lu , tapi gue juga setuju sih Jincurikii itu emang harusnya dibasmi wkwkwk"

Yah ternyata semua Desa sama saja dengan berTradisi membenci Jincurikii . Sepertinya para manusia peradaban sekarang tak sadar kalau Kami para Jincurikii juga Manusia , punya hati punya perasaan dan kesabaran dan yang terpenting adalah sama-sama Mahluk Tuhan yang ingin dicinta dan disayangi . Tak lebih baik dan tak lebih buruk dihadapan yang kuasa . Tapi sayang sepertinya Fakta menyatakan hal yang berbeda , karena Rangkaian kalimat itu seakan sudah punah dan menghilang dari Dunia . Meninggalkan kami bangsa yang terasingkan dan dianggap kesalahan . Seandainya saja mereka tahu bagaimana menjadi terasing seperti kami , apakah mungkin mereka akan berhenti menghina dan mancaci kami ? … Entahlah kurasa mereka tidak akan cukup tegar dan mampu memahami perasaan ini .

Kurasakan hati dan berkosensentrasi ,Kudongkakan wajahku keawan yang tampak seperti Ombak diHamparan Samudera merangsak bag Gelombang amplitude dengan tempo pelan menyesuaikan tiupan Angin yang berhembus tenang .

'Kurama ? Apa hidup kita adalah sebuah kesalahan ?' Batinku iri , Iri dengan Kurama yang telah pergi dari Dunia dan mungkin sedang tidur di belantara alam Baka dengan pulasnya , Iri karena dia tidak mengajakku juga kesana untuk melepas kepenatan Hidup ini dan menyongsong kehidupan baru di Dunia lain yang damai . tak ada cacian , makian dan kenistaan . Ingin rasanya merobek mulut-mulut nista mereka yang begitu kejamnya bergumam demikian menghina kami para Kaum Jincurikii . Namun apa gunanya . Jika aku melakukan itu . apa bedanya aku dengan mereka ? Dan yang paling penting Sesakit-sakitnya di Siksa secara Jasmani masih jauh lebih pedih saat kau disakiti secara Rohani .

'Hn , Tak sepadan dan tak akan menyelesaikan masalah ….' Itulah kata yang tepat seraya kuenyahkan Pikiran buruk itu dari Otakku jauh-jauh . Dan akhirnya kutarik keinginanku tuk bertanya kepada mereka . Memilih bungkam tanpa komentar dan walau sulit kuusahakan tetap tegar dan mengikhlaskan nasibku yang mungkin adalah takdir Tuhan untukku . Karena aku meyakini semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya .

Dan pada akhirnya aku kembali melangkah di Keramaian Kota tersebut hingga sebuah colekan mendarat di Bahuku dan memaksaku untuk berpaling kebelakang dan menemukan sesosok Cowok kurus kering yang tidak lain adalah Nagato dengan Botol Anggurnya sedang menatapku dengan Riak Air Pupilnya datar . "Kau ?"

Normal pov

Gluk …"Kenapa kau tidak membunuh mereka … Dengan kekuatan-mu yang sekarang kurasa kau lebih dari mampu untuk menghabisi mereka ?" Seru Nagato datar .

"Hn ? Buat apa … itu tidak ada gunanya !"  
"Ayolah Jin , jangan pura-pura tegar seperti itu , aku tahu kau ingin membunuh mereka ! Gluk-Gluk …"

"Hn , aku ini bukan Tuhan yang berhak menghakimi hidup seseorang , kenapa kau sebegitu mudahnya mengucapkan hal gila itu ?" Ucap Naruto malas yang sempat membuat kedataran di Ekspresi Nagato sedikit terkikis dengan raut keterkejutan ."Baiklah , jika itu yang kau yakini Jin-chan …"

Back to Naruto pov .

Dan pada akhirnya Kami berdua hanya berjalan hingga jalan membawa Kami pada sebuah Bukit yang terdominasi oleh hijaunya rerumputan dan Pepohonan Karet , kurebahkan diriku disana diikuti Nagato yang bersandar di Batang pohon belakangku . Semilir angin yang terhempas membuat kedua kelopakku seakan memberat meminta Pengguna Shaffire menutup matanya , tapi kubantah karena tak ingin ketinggalan melihat indahnya Burung-Burung yang bermigrasi Tahunan bersama kawanannya dengan kompak .

'Apakah Sasuke dan Sakura baik saja ya ? Apa mereka cemas padaku ?'Batinku teringat dengan Kawan-kawanku setelah mengamati Burung-Burung itu , sesaat Kudelik Nagato yang sedang mengacuhkankku dengan duduk tenang melihat keatas sama sepertiku , kutatap Mata Ungu anehnya menyiratkan kekosongan yang medalam seakan Pandangannya dapat menembus Langit dan jauh mengarungi Galaxy tardampar di Planet asing dan menyendiri disana .

Normal pov

"Hei Nagato kalau seandainya Reinkarnasi itu ada kau mau dilahirkan kembali jadi apa ?" Naruto coba memecah keheningan yang hanya ditangkap dengan delikan datar tanpa komentar yang mengindikasikan kalau Nagato tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan kekanakan itu .

Hening kembali menaungi Bukit itu tapi itu tak belangsung lama setelah Dengungan bunyi kembali menggema ."Hhh,kalau aku ingin bereinkarnasi menjadi Burung ahh , Terbang bebas diangkasa tanpa beban ! Keren kali ya ?" Gumam Naruto lirih .

"Aku bisa melakukannya , Kau bisa seakan Berenkarnasi dan lepas dari Status-mu sebagai Jicurikii dan memanipulasi orang-orang disekitarmu Naruto ! Dan merubah dirimu menjadi seseorang yang lain ! Gluk-Gluk" Gumamnya datar dan tidak jelas .

"Hahaha kau bisa membuat lelucon juga ya ! Rengkarnasi , kau ini kan manusia … Kau bercanda ya haha?"

"Tidak , aku tidak bercanda , Aku mampu membuatmu seakan sudah mati dan setelah orang-orang lain menganggapmu benar-benar mati kau akan kubangkitkan dan saat itulah kau akan menjadi terlahir lagi menjadi seseorang yang lain !" Paparnya datar dan masih dalam acara memandangi langit cerah kala itu . Namun tak berselang lama Nagato pun segera bangkit berdiri seraya menepak-nepak Mantel Khasnya dan menyibak Poni bergaya Emonya dengan gerakan lehernya .

"Maksudmu dengan Edo tensei ?"

"Bukan dan jutsu ini begitu teoritis aku tidak yakin otakmu mampu memahaminya!"

"He ?"

Plash-Plash … "Tapi itu kalau kau mau sihh …Gluk-Gluk" Lanjutnya Dan akhirnya Pria itu pun pergi bersama Botol minuman kesayangannya dari Naruto. Perlahan menjauh dan hilang berbaur ditengah keramaian warga dan meninggalkan teka-teki di Otaknya yang masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasannya yang tidak masuk akal beberapa saat lalu . Tapi entah kenapa Naruto tampak sangat tertarik dengan ucapan Nagato barusan . Dan alasan dari ketertarikan itulah yang membuat Naruto bersedia menerima tawaran itu .

xxxx

Kurang lebih Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak hari itu dan di sebuah Bangunan Luas nan Eksotis Tampaklah Nagato sedang mendengarkan Musik Keras yang dimainkan melalui speaker besarnya yang membuat Kediamannya Berbising dengan alunan Lagu .

_( Song Nagato by : SID – Nights of the Lonely) download dah_

Dengan santai Pria Kurus itu memanjakan dirinya dengan Duduk di Sofa tunggalnya , berpose bag Bos parlente dengan Kaki di atas meja yang terkesan songong bersama Masker Krim Jelly yang teroles mantap diwajahnya seraya membaca Porn Magazine miliknya .Dan manggut-manggut tidak jelas sangkin menghayati alunan Musik bergenre Punk itu .

"Oh yeah ! Gluk-Gluk" Nagato bergumam .

Namun Alunan Lagu itu terhenti mendadak ketika tanpa sadar Naruto muncul dan mematikan Speaker itu dengan kasar . "Oh Damn man !? Whats wrong Jin-chan ?" Gerutu Nagato datar , dan sempat memaksa memipihnya kedua Kelopak Naruto dengan arsiran keunguan dibawahnya .

'Ahh , sudah kuduga Pria ini memiliki kesensitifan mengenai kulit !' Batin Naruto .

"Aku setuju … Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat !"Lanjutnya saat ekspresi bodohnya menghilang ketika sadar Raut Nagato menampakan keseriusan .

"Baiklah , Tapi sebenarnya kau mau kemana , apa itu penting ?"

"Konoha ! Dan itu sangat penting !"

_"Dan ,mmm sebelum itu aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku …" Lanjutnya pelan ._

xxxx

Dua Hari kemudian …

_Nagato pov_

Pepohonan Rindang hijau yang menyejukan , Rumah-Rumah megah dengan teksture rupawan berjejer rapi terbangun diatas bumi , dan tebing tinggi dengan Pahatan Wajah-Wajah Generasi Pemimpin terpapah dengan rapi disinilah aku berada sekarang , Desa yang kubenci sekaligus Desa yang indah , ungkapan yang paling tepat ketika aku sampai ditempat ini , Desa Konoha , Desa termakmur yang pernah ada yang jauh berbanding terbalik dengan Desa yang kudiami yakni Desa Amegakure.

Sejauh mata memandang kulihat beratus-ratus warga dengan ekspresi yang memuakkan saat mereka pulang mengenakan Pakaian yang terdominasi warna kehitaman .Senyuman dimana-mana , wajah-wajah puas terhampar diseluruh penjuru mengindikasikan kalau mereka seperti sedang bersukacita merayakan keberhasilan yang sangat luar biasa . Dan juga membuat batinku sakit ketika sadar bertapa sakitnya hidupnya selama ini , Uzumaki Naruto . Tidak kusangka kematiannya mendapat respon seperti ini akibat Statusnya menjadi Jincurikii , membuatku merinding saking takjubnya aku dengan ketegaran Anak itu yang mampu bersikap lapang dengan perlakuan Keji Penduduk ditanah kelahirannya.

"Ck ,Apa-Apaan mereka , inikah Desa kesayanganmu Jin-Chan ?" Tanpa sadar kubergumam sarkatis meluapkan isi hatiku yang begitu kesal melihat kejadian ini mengingatkanku bertapa tinggi kepedulian Naruto saat berbincang padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu saat menjelaskan tujuannya mengajakku ke Desa asalnya.

xxxx

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin kematianmu diketahui Konoha ?" Tanya Nagato sembari menengguk Congor Botol Alkoholnya enteng .

"Aku tidak ingin mereka cemas dan pusing-pusing mencariku !" Jawab Naruto sambil mengalirkan seluruh Chakranya kesebuah Kertas Penyegel yang Nagato buatkan untuknya .  
"Ck , Kau terlalu percaya diri , setahuku Jincurikii itu dibenci , mana mungkin para Manusia tamak itu peduli dengan hilangnya dirimu ! Kurasa mereka akan justru senang jika kau tidak ada bodoh gluk-gluk !"

"Bukannya itu bagus Tuan pemabuk !" Jawab Naruto seraya mengembakan Senyuman hangatnya kearah Nagato yang tampak terbelalak setelahnya . Segera dipalingkan wajahnya saat sadar dirinya mengalami perubahan Ekspresi .

"Hn , terserahlah …"

"Yosh aku sudah menguras semua Chakra-ku , ayo kita mulai !" pinta Naruto santai dan dengan segera Nagato pun membentuk Hand-seal untuk menarik Jiwa Naruto kedalam Gedo .

xxxx

Sungguh jahanam , bahkan keseluruhan jemari tanganku masih lebih banyak daripada Jumlah warga dan Ninja yang seratus persen tulus berduka saat aku melihat acara pemakaman kematian Naruto dari kejauhan . Tanganku serasa gatal,ingin kubasmi mereka dengan Shinra tensei , tapi terpaksa kutekan perasaan itu karena aku menghargai Perasaan Naruto dan jika bukan karena dia , sudah pasti sedari tadi ku porak porandakan Desa ini .

"Cihh menyebalkan …"

End Nagato pov dan _Sementara itu few moments later …_

Berjam-jam telah berlalu dan membuat Pagi bosan dan tersubtitusi menjadi malam . Hujan yang terus mengguyuri Desa semenjak siang membuat Jalanan Konoha tampak sepi dan luput dari pejalan kaki yang tampaknya enggan untuk melangkah di Aspal yang tergenangi dari beberapa Gang yang kosong terlihatlah seorang wanita mungil dengan Rok pedek dan Kemeja Hitam lengan panjangnya masih kelayaban digorong-gorong itu dengan ekspresi tercengangnya . Hitai-ate yang terlilit dijenjang leher mulusnya menandakan kalau dia adalah seorang Kunoichi dari Konoha-gakure.

Taps-Taps-Taps … "Naruto meninggal ?" Taps-Taps-Taps .

Wanita itu bergumam pelan , mata putihnya menatap kosong kebawah seakan tidak ingin lagi hidup di dunia ini. Menangis tidak bisa , berteriak tidak bisa rasa-rasanya Ia sudah habis dan harus meninggal saat itu juga . Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan kalau Naruto telah pergi untuk selamanya .

_"Kurasa kematian Naruto beralasan karena dia kehabisan Chakra setelah Kyuubi disedot dari tubuhnya ! Itu ku dengar setelah Tim Medis tak menemukan satupun luka ditubuh Naruto …"_

_"Tapi siapa yang melakukannya dan apa alasan mereka membawa mayatnya kesini ?Bukankah jika dibiarkan atau dibasmi akan menghilangkan jejak ?"_

_"Entahlah aku juga merasa kematiannya agak sedikit janggal , para Anbu dan Chunnin juga masih dalam proses mencari bukti !" _Batinnya mengingat perbincangan Gurunya Kurenai bersama Asuma beberapa waktu yang lalu .

"Hahaha , kau jahat sekali Naruto , masa kau mati secepat ini ?" Hinata bergumam sendiri tanpa sadar ketika mengingat hal itu , tanpa ekspresi Ia pun terus melangkah mengabaikan simbahan Hujan yang telah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya , membiarkan tubuhnya berkelana bebas membawanya mengitari Siku-Siku jalan di Konoha hingga tanpa sadar sampailah Ia disekitar Gedung Hokage .

Xxxx

Malam yang gelap-gulita tampaklah seorang Wanita dengan paras rupawan dengan Kimono abu-abunya yang dikenakan dengan gaya menyilang yang sepertinya berumur Tiga puluhan sedang duduk di Kursi Putarnya dengan tatapan malasnya , hidungnya memerah , kedua sisi bibir merah jambunya tampak basah dan belepotan karena meminum Sake langsung dari Gucinya dan membuat Air keras itu sering kali meluber hingga kebagian bawah tepatnya ke Belahan Chestnya yang basah cukup terbuka setelah Kain itu sepertinya terlalu minimalis untuk menyembunyikan kedua Daging lunak itu yang tampak mencuat Ketat seakan ingin memberontak lepas dari tarikan Kain yang dikenakannya. Dan Di bagian Diafragma wanita itu terlilit sebuah Sabuk warna kehitaman untuk membantunya mengganjal dan menyangga Bobot Kedua Daging huge size itu yang bergelayutan pasrah ditubuhnya.

Dia adalah Nona Tsunade the sexyest Female in Konoha , Memang dia tampak begitu Erostis tapi percayalah kalau sebenarnya dia sudah Tua , tapi karena dia memiliki jutsu aneh Ia mampu membuat dirinya bebas memanipulasi tampilan fisiknya .

"Nyonya berhentilah minum , ini sudah yang Guci yang kelima tahu !" Shizune bergumam , cemas dengan keadaan Gurunya .

"Haaa ? Bukan urusanmu pergilah , jangan ganggu aku ! Gluk-gluk …" Jawab Tsunade malas tanpa berpaling kelawan bicaranya . Namun dalam seketika munculah seorang Pria paruh baya yang masuk lewat Jendela dan tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu langsung meraih paksa Guci itu dari tangan Tsunade .

"Tuan Jiraiya ?" Teriak Shizune terkejut dan tak berbeda dengan Shizune Tsuunade pun tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang mendadak .

"Hn , mau apa kau kesini bodoh … cepat kembalikan Guci itu ! Aku mau minum lagi !" Seru Tsunade malas , sesaat Jiraiya mendelik kearah Wanita itu , prihatin dengan keadaannya yang tiba-tiba saja tampak frustasi dan menghawatirkan .

"Bisakah kau neninggalkan kami Shizune?" Tanya Jiraiya seraya memalingkan tatapannya kearah Shizune yang tiba-tiba saja menajam .

"Ah , uhm ba-baiklah Tuan Jiraiya …"

Skip time …

Tsunade Pov …

Setelah meminta Shizune untuk meninggalkan kami , Jiraiya pun langsung mengajak-ku untuk keluar Teras Lantai Dua gedung untuk menikmati Udara segar sekaligus tuk membantuku merefresh Otakku yang sepertinya sedang kacau di Malam yang cukup dingin kala itu . Sesaat kami berdiri disana dalam keheningan berbaur gemericik Hujan yang membuat Udara dingin memaksaku untuk bersin .

"Hatsymm …" Glep

Normal Pov

Disaat menyadari Tsunade gemetaran karena kedinginan segera Jiraiya meraih Jubah Hokage dan memakaikannya ketubuh Tsunade yang membuat Kedua sisi pipi langsatnya memanas ditengah dinginnya udara kala itu .

"Cih , Jangan sok peduli padaku ? Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu kembali ke Desa ini ?" Tsunade menggerutu kesal karena benci dengan perilaku Jiraiya yang begitu peduli padanya yang membuatnya sadar kalau nyatanya dirinya masih menyimpan perasaan itu.

"He ? Jangan marah-marah , kau inikan sudah Tua , tidak baik berpakaian terbuka seperti itu disaat cuaca dingin seperti ini !"

"Ck , apa urusanmu !"

Hening kembali . Jiraiya sibuk memandang kedepan sedangkan Hokage sibuk menunduk dengan tatapan muramnya .

"Aku sudah dengar dari warga sekitar kalau anak Yondaime Hokage meninggal !"

"Hn !"

"Hhh , sudah kuduga , Anak itu pasti anak Minato , tidak kusangka !" Jiraiya tak sengaja bergumam dan membuat Tsunade agak tertarik dengan ucapannya . " Apa maksudmu , apa kau mengetahui sesuatu ?"

Sesaat Jiraiya mendelik malas ke Tsunade seraya menceritakan kejadian dimana dirinya melihat pertarungan seorang bocah berambut pirang yang ternyata baru diketahuinya adalah Naruto dan Anak didik lamanya yakni Nagato beberapa minggu yang lalu disekitar wilayah Suna .

"Maksudmu yang membunuhnya adalah Anak didik-mu yang dulu kau selamatkan di Ame ?"Tanya Tsunade kaget ketika Jiraiya baru saja menceritakan kejadian tersebut .

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya , tapi kudengar Nagato membentuk suatu kelompok yang memakai Mantel hitam awan merah beberapa tahun lalu dengan beranggotakan Ninja-Ninja yang kuat, dan kurasa kelompok itu mengincar Bijuu-Bijuu yang ada didunia Ninja !"  
"Jadi maksudmu ?"

"Entahlah , aku juga masih dalam penyelidikan , tapi kurasa mereka ingin membentuk suatu mesin terkuat dengan menggabungkan kesembilan Ekor Bijuu !"

"Lalu untuk apa jika mereka berhasil menggabungkan semua Bijuu !"

"Entah lah tapi kurasa Kelompok itu punya niatan buruk kepada Dunia !"

Dan akhirnya ucapan itu pun terus merangsak menyebar hingga tanpa mereka sadari perbincangan itu tertangkap jelas oleh Indra pendengaran Hyuuga Hinata yang tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka , tanpa terasa Kedua Byakuugan putihnya pun tampak berurat dan menyiratkan tatapan kejam yang begitu tajam . Seusai itu Ia pun menghilang seraya melompat-lompat dari atap keatap lain .

"Kelompok awan merah ? Jadi merekalah yang mencabut nyawamu Naruto …" Hinata tanpa sadar bergumam saat melompati atap-atap warga dengan Keseriusan di sorot wajahnya yang memancarkan kedinginan bangsa Hyuuga yang sejati , bahkan sorot matanya lebih tajam disaat Neji hampir membunuhnya pada Ujian Chunnin tahap ke-3 beberapa waktu silam .

Tap-Tap-Tap .

'Akan kuhabisi mereka , itulah yang akan kulakukan !' Batin Hinata kesal ,entahlah tapi yang pasti setelah kematian Naruto sepertinya Hinata akan segera mengalami perubahan besar dalam hidupnya terlebih dikepribadiannya. Tapi yang pasti sekarang satu yang Ia kejar , yakni menjadi kuat untuk membalaskan kematian Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah kebohongan besar . Naruto memang meninggal tapi itu hanya muslihat untuk mengecoh penduduk dan Dunia karena Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang baru .

_One Day ago _

_In the grave-yard 00.00 Pm in the middle Night ._

Hujan kini sudah berhenti bersimbah di Tanah Konoha . Kini Konoha sudah mulai hampa karena Malam sudah sangat larut . Namun diantara hamparan Luas wilayah Konoha munculah sebuah bayangan Hitam yang terlihat samar dari kejauhan sedang berjalan sambil menenggak Botol alkoholnya di sebuah Pemakaman rumput yang tampak mistis . Sangat hening , hanya suara langkahnya , gesekan dedaunan kering dan beberapa Kawanan Burung Gagak dan Burung Hantu saling bersiul bertautan seakan menciptakan melody kematian disana .

Yap , Dia adalah Nagato yang kini sedang menapaki Bebatuan semen berjejal yang berliku melewati beratus-ratus Nissan yang terhampar rapi Di Lapangan rumput yang gulita tersebut . Setapak demi setapak Ia lakukan dengan pelan hingga raganya membawanya keujung Timur Laut pemakaman itu dan menemukan sebuah Kuburan dengan Nisan bertuliskan _"In Memorial - Uzumaki Naruto"_ . Sesaat Ia menenggak Botol itu dan melemparnya asal hingga terbang bebas _dan pecah setelah mendarat telak diubun-ubun Kuntilanak yang sedang duduk manis diatas Pohon Kamboja . "Ittai"_ * Abaikan kalimat Italic.

Setelah beberapa saat Ia pun mulai mengangkat tanah yang menumpuki Peti Mati Naruto dengan jutsu _Bansho Ten'in . _Dansetelah seluruh Tanah yang menumpuk telah diangkatnya Nampaklah sebuah Peti Kayu berwarna Hitam polos yang tak lain adalah Peti tempat dimana Jasad Naruto berada .

"Peti yang bagus Jin-chan …"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Gedo !" Seru Nagato datar seraya memukul pelan Tanah disekitar tubuhnya dan menyebakan munculnya Tiga Lapis Lingkaran Kanji dengan sinar keunguan yang mengitarinya dan menerangi Pemakaman . Tak lama berselang sebuah Patung Monster beriris Rinenggan-pun yang mencuat keluar dari tanah disekitarnya dengan Aura Khasnya yang keunguan .

Tak lama berselang Nagato pun kembali berkonsentrasi seraya membentuk Handseal .

_"____Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique__ !"_ Gumamnya seraya ternganganya mulut monster tersebut dan memuntahkan sebuah Roh berbentuk seperti _Dementor _di Film Harry potter yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan ( Seperti Asap kebakaran ) transparan mangambang dilangit-langit pemakaman dan tak lama berselang merangsak masuk kedalam Gurapan Tanah yang tidak lain adalah Kuburan dimana Jasad Naruto berada .

"Kai !" Ucap Nagato untuk melenyapkan Patung Gedo kembali tenggelam kedalam Tanah . Sesaat hening hingga membuat Nagato tampak bosan , segera Ia raih Botol minumannya yang lain dan menenggakinya .

Gluk-Gluk-Gluk …

Lima menit pun berlalu hingga terbukalah Pintu Peti Itu secara perlahan "Ngik" dan menampakan seorang Pria Muda pirang yang tampak pucat . Dia tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang baru saja bangkit dari kematian Buatan setelah Jiwanya ditarik Nagato beberapa hari yang lalu . Tak pakai basa-basi Naruto pun segera melompati Liang Kuburnya dan menghampiri Nagato sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal .

"Tidak kusangka kau mampu memanipulasi kematian !"Seru Naruto datar memecah keheningan.

Gluk " Tentu saja !" Nagato menjawab enteng dan seperti biasa Ia kembali menenggak Alkohol itu setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya .

"Bagaimana , apa mereka berduka !"

"Tidak sama sekali !"

"Oh , baguslah , ayo kita pergi …" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman palsunya .

"Hhh , Kau bodoh …" Timpal Nagato jengkel dengan ketegarannya Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu dipaksakan , ingin rasanya Ia menceramahinya karena bisa-bisanya setegar itu setelah mendapat perlakuan yang tak adil sama sekali .

Dan pada akhirnya keduanya pun pergi dari pemakaman itu dalam keheningan , bersama dengan beterbangannya para Gagak Hitam diangkasa luas dan semilir angin yang menghempaskan dedaunan kering yang tersapu melayang diantara tubuh mereka .

"Oh iya kapan Rencana itu dimulai !" Tanya Naruto sambil menganyam kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya ..  
"Tiga tahun lagi ! Gluk …"

"He ? Lama sekali ?"

"Dengan kemampuan-mu yang sekarang kau malah akan jadi beban , jadi aku ingin sedikit menuruni beberapa Ilmu milikku !"

"Hm , yah terserahlah …"

Mereka pun terus berjalan hingga mencapai sebuah Tebing Tinggi yang dibawahnya berjajar pahatan Patung Kage dari berbagai generasi , mulai dari almarhum hingga yang masih aktif , Mereka hanya terdiam sembari melemaskan tubuh mereka yang tersangga jeruji merah Pagar pembatas .Keduanya Hanya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong mereka dan membiarkan Rambut mereka tergerai bebas terhujati angin-angin yang berlalu-lalang diantara mereka .

"Baiklah aku duluan …" Nagato bergumam seraya berbalik arah dan menjauh dari Naruto yang tampak masih ingin lebih lama memandangi Desanya yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalnya pergi . Tak terasa air mata pun menetes keluar dari kelopak matanya hingga turun kepipinya . Segera ia seka air itu dengan punggung lengannya , mencoba tersenyum dan menarik nafas kuat-kuat .

_"Yosh ! Selamat tinggal Konoha , dan selamat tinggal … Naruto !"_ Batinnya lirih seraya melepas dan melempar Rompi khas warna orangenya kebawah yang tidak lain adalah cirri Khas seorang Naruto dan tak lama kemudian Rompi itu pun terdampar didaratan dan terlupakan karena tak lama berselang Ia terbakar saat Naruto melempar pemantik api kearahnya dan menghapus keseluruhan Identitasnya yang dulu.

Akan segera hilang dan terlahir dengan sesuatu yang baru , lepas dari diskriminasi penduduk yang tak manusiawi . Dan mengejar impiannya untuk menghapus Determinasi kejam Dunia .

Zrazzh … Dan perlahan Ia pun hilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang berkibas . Meninggalkan Konoha dan seisinya yang menganggapnya telah tiada tanpa sedikit pun jejak . Walau pun sebenarnya kematian itu hanyalah karangan semata .

Yah sedikit berat memang meninggalkan Desanya . Tapi demi Kedamaian , Ia harus mengubur keinginannya berbaur bersama sahabatnya di Konoha .Memutus hubungan dengan Sahabatnya Dan memilih menjalani Impiannya seorang diri walau apapun yang terjadi .

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**_ … _

*_Note bagi yang gag tahu :__Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique__atau Gedo : Rinne Tensei no jutsu adalah jutsu dimana pengguna Rinenggan mampu mengembalikan jiwa seseorang yang dibunuh mereka dan menyimpannya didalam Patung Gedo … Jadi hanya yang dibunuh pengguna yang mampu hidup lagi ! Beda kalau Edo tenseikan ngirim jiwa orang lain kedalam jasad lama ._

**_"Baiklah akhirnya saya sadar kalau selama ini saya keras kepala ,anda benar ! Uzumaki dan bukan Uzhumaki . Dan juga efek suara ledakan akan saya sisihkan karena terdengar kekanakan . Serta Komedinya gue kurangin juga coz niat gua juga bukan membuat Fic Lucu . Terimakasih atas koreksinya !" Maaf bungkukin badan sbg rasa hormat ._**

_Baiklah mungkin Chap depan langsung Tiga tahun kemudian , dan Naruto akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang lain dengan Identitas yang berbeda dan maybe jadi anggota Akatsuki._

_Oh iya gua Punya pertanyaan , gua masih bingung dengan kepribadian Naruto yang nanti gua pake buat ganti identitasnya ! Kalau bisa kasih saran ya …_

_Dan akhir kata thanks mau baca Fic bodoh nan memuakan ini … RnR okay ! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : Abal , aneh OOC BY Terik Classification Author .**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto .**

**In Eternal Piece**.

**Unknown** pov

"**Soalnya Jincurikii itu Monster , monster yang seharusnya dibasmi dari Bumi ! Tak berguna dan harus disingkirkan Mereka Cuma bikin dunia gentar karena kehadiran mereka yang berbahaya !"** Apa mereka benar ? Apa benar kami kesalahan . Dan setelah kupikir mereka benar …

"**Aku Akan segera hilang, lepas dari diskriminasi penduduk yang tak manusiawi . Dan mengejar impianku untuk menghapus Determinasi kejam Dunia ."** Kalian tahu apa maksud dari ucapanku ? 'Determinasi Kejam Dunia' itu maksudnya kepada siapa ? …

"**Dan memilih menjalani Impianku seorang diri" **Apa kalian mengerti apa maksud dari seorang diri . Apa istilah ini dipahami oleh kalian .

**Sampai akhirnya …**

"Sampai kapan aku mengangkat anjing berkepala Tiga ini ?" Tanyaku ketika berlatih Push-Up dengan Nagato beberapa tahun lalu .

"**Sampai kau bisa lolos dari ini !"** Nagato pun melayangkan pukulan kearahku yang tanpa kusadari mampu kuhindari .

"Ng ?"

**"Kecepatan-mu sudah sempurna , tak ada lagi yang harus kuajarkan …" **Dan aku terus melatih dan memperdalam Kecepatan dan kekuatanku hingga kutemukanlah Tekhnik yang kusebut dengan _'__**Hakuda expert'**__ ._

OoooO

"_Pusatkan Chakra kemata , konsentrasi dan berusahalah fokuskan kedua Matamu pada suatu benda pada satu titik dan saat itulah kedua matamu akan berubah !"_ Aku teringat ketika aku berlatih seorang diri dekat wastafel Kamarku mencoba hal itu , Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Bola mataku berubah jadi Iris yang katanya sih , _Rinenggan_ .

"Ng ?" Dan dia tidak berbohong tapi sayang Rinenggan-ku memiliki kelemahan , yakni aku cepat kehabisan Chakra jika entah sejak kapan aku memilikinya , tapi aku yakin sepertinya aku memiliki Riwayat hidup yang aneh karena Nagato berkata kalau Mata ini adalah Mata yang Spesial dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang memilikinya . Dia terus bertanya kepada ku .

"_**Apa kau tahu dari mana kau mendapatkan Rinenggan ?"**_ Tanyanya Dan selalu kujawab dengan berkata …

"Entahlah , aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan aku lahir dan siapa orang melahirkanku yang biasa disebut orang lain …"

"**Orang Tua !"**

Dan saat itulah aku diceritakan olehnya tentang penelitiannya tentang peninggalan-peninggalan Rikuddo yang menyangkut Rinenggan dan Kekacauan Dunia. Tapi kau tahu,aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu , '**Rikuddo ? Siapa dia ? Entahlah dan aku tidak mau tau'** .

OoooO

"_Ambil kertas ini !"_ Kuraih secarik kertas polos dari tangan Nagato ."Konsentrasi dan kirim Chakra ke kertas itu" Ucapnya lagi yang langsung kuIyakan .

" Basah ?"

"_Ya , itu artinya kau memiliki satu elemen lain dalam dirimu , yakni elemen Air !"_

Dan akhirnya aku tahu kalau sejak lahir aku mampu menggunakan Elemen Air dan Angin , yang tak lama kemudian kulatih lebih intensif lagi hingga kutemukan jutsu aneh yang kusebut dengan.

"_**Ice RELEASE**_"

Dan akhirnya aku terus melatih kemampuan-kemampuanku , mencari sesuatu yang terpendam didalam tubuhku , hingga tanpa sadar aku menjadi _**"yah bisa dibilang Kuat"**_ dan siap untuk mencapai Misiku , Misi yang akan kulakukan seorang diri . Mungkin aku akan sedikit egois , tapi … Firasatku mengatakan kalau jalan ini adalah jalan terbaik untukku , Kurama , Bangsaku dan Dunia .

Mungkin aku akan memasuki Neraka setelahnya , tapi kau tahu aku tidak peduli karena selama ini AKU SUDAH DI NERAKA.

OoooO

Dan akhirnya aku menjajal kemampuanku untuk mewujudkannya dengan cara memperkenalkan sisi diriku yang baru dengan cara memasarkan diriku kepada Dunia .

"_Dua tahun lebih enam bulan … aku dikenal sebagai … !"_

Berita panas hari ini : In Perbatasan Kusa-Gakure "**Hanzo The Salamander and his pasukan defeated by unknown Shinobi !"**

"_Siapa yang melakukannya , Shinobi tak dikenal siapa dia ?"_ Danzo bergumam saat membaca Daily News Konoha-Gakure .

"Aku tidak tahu , tapi kurasa dia Ninja yang Kuat !" Root Anbu menjawab patuh .

"_Cari informasi tentangnya!" _Danzo mengumandangkan titahnya .

_Lalu …_

"_Dua tahun lebih Sembilan bulan aku dikenal sebagai …"_

Berita gempar hari ini** : Berangkas besar Onoki ditembus **_**Ninja Aneh**_** ! Para Ninja penjaga Desa- Iwa bukan tandingan dia 'The Unknown Shinobi !'**

"Apa-Apaan ini ? Siapa mahluk yang mampu melakukannya ?"A ak Raikage terguncang mengingat Kuatnya Penjagaan Berangkas Onoki yang selalu di Jaga Puluhan Elite Chunnin dan Anbu Desa-Iwa.

"_Maaf Raikage , tapi kudengar orang itu __**memiliki cirri Jutsu yang mirip Orang**__ yang mengalahkan __**Hanzo**_ "

"Tapi ini sungguh aneh , **tak ada korban jiwa** dalam kejadian ini …"

"_Entahlah ,dia Ninja yang aneh dan __**sepertinya 'dia' tidak mempunyai niat untuk membunuh**__ !" " _Jelas Samui kepada Kage-nya .

"_Dan akhirnya tiga tahun kemudian aku dikenal sebagai … "_

"Ini Mantel-mu ! Dan maaf jika ukurannya agak kebesaran ! Konan tidak tahu ukuran Badan-mu" Seru Nagato .

"Tidak apa , aku bisa memodifikasinya sendiri ! Baik aku pergi dan jika dibutuhkan kirim telepati kepadaku !-"

"Tunggu ! Ingat ! Jangan gunakan Chakra Kurama , Rinenggan didepan Akatsuki dan memperlihatkan Rupamudidepan siapapun bahkan didepanku sekalipun !"

"_Ada lagi selain itu ?"_

"Dan nama-mu bukan lagi Naruto melainkan …"

Sebagai seseorang **Pembohong besar** , Mahluk yang ada tapi tidak ada ,tidak ada tapi ada, Ninja tanpa identitas , _**Orang Tua sama dengan N/A**_ , Lahir ditanah yang bernama Bumi tanpa kejelasan pasti , No Brother's , No Saudara alias …

"**About him : The unknown-Nin / Jin-chan"**

Naruto atau sekarang dengan nama Barunya Jin-chan _( Kata Nagato , dan Naruto Cuma bilang "Terserahlah")_ telah berumur 16 Tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Tinggi Badan 178 cm . Cukup Tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki . Walaupun sedari dulu tak menginginkan kekuatan , Kekuatanlah yang justru menghampirinya. Kini Ia adalah seorang pengembara belia penyendiri dengan status tidak jelas, hanya Nagato dan Konanlah yang tahu kalau dia Naruto .

_Classification Naruto tidak diketahui_ (maybe S-LEVEL or SS-LEVEL ? ) entahlah, bahkan oleh Nagato sekalipun karena Naruto memang sering melatih dirinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi yang mengakibatkan Butanya Nagato tentang perkembangan Naruto . Kenapa sembunyi-sembunyi ? Entahlah dibalik itu Naruto menyimpan rencana besar .

Setelah berlatih dengan Nagato selama dua tahun lebih dikit . Ia akhirnya direkrut Nagato untuk masuk kelompoknya alias _Akatsuki_ ( Tanpa sepengetahuan anggota lainnya ) dan memutuskan untuk pindah dari Ame dan berkelana seorang diri selama menunggu _Rencana Nagato yang katanya sih mau bawa kedamaian_ . Entah bohong atau tidak Naruto tidak peduli,kalian tahu kenapa .

"_Karena aku juga berbohong kepada mereka …" Naruto / Jin-chan bergumam lirih ._

Selama berkelana Naruto Mencuri Perhatian Dunia Ninja dengan Status "_Ninja Kuda Hitam tak dikenal" _Bukan Ninja Jahat dan tidak bisa dibilang Ninja Baik alias Gaje-Nin. Contohnya saat Invasi Hanzo diperbatasan Ame dan Kusa yang berhasil dia tangani seorang diri dengan membunuh semua Ninja termasuk Hanzo. Sedangkan di Iwa Ia melakukan perampokan seorang diri tanpa melukai satupun Ninja disana . Plin-Plan bisa dibilang .

Dan untuk memantapkan penyamarannya , Ia pun akhirnya menyegel Tubuhnya sendiri , agar Dojutsu apapun tak mampu melihat Chakra atau apapun yang tersembunyi dalam tubuhnya yang menyangkut dengan Kurama . Dan terakhir , menggunakan Masker Hitam miliknya jika bertemu Manusia untuk menyembunyikan Guratan Kumis Kucing dipipinya .

**Penampilan – Jin-chan …**

Lelaki dengan tinggi rata-rata , penampilannya _**Melankolis**_ dengan kesan misterius .

Pria itu berambut pirang tebal berantakan tersapu angin dengan Poni tergerai asal yang hampir menyentuh kelopaknya , matanya Biru Shaffire berkaca dan selalu tampak mengantuk .

Leher hingga hidung mancungnya tertutup Masker kehitaman . Jacket Lengan panjang Mantel-Awan merah dan tergerai tanpa disletting hingga memperlihatkan Kaos Hitam jarring-jaring didalamnya , Lalu ditengah Ia mengenakan Sabuk Merah Maroon yang terikat sempurna di pinggang kirinya dan menggantung sisa hingga ke Lutut kirinya .

Sedangkan dibagian bawah Pria ini memakai Hakahama Abu-Abu pensil sedikit ngatung dan Bakiyak kecoklatan yang terbuat dari Kayu . _**Kesimpulannya ( Nilailah sesuka kalian ! ) .**_ Siapa dia ? He's The Reincarnation Uzumaki Naruto / Jin-chan.

"**About him : The unknown-Nin / Jin-chan"**

_Ability …_

Selama beberapa tahun berlatih secara Intensif Naruto telah mengalami perubahan signifikan di Hal Kecepatan dan Kekuatan , tapi sayang setelah menjadi pengikut Nagato Naruto suka merokok yang menyebabkan turunnya Daya Staminanya . Dan setelah melawan Hanzo Naruto terbukti mampu menggunakan Dua Elemen yang setelah itu Di Kolaborasinya hingga munculah yang namanya **'Ice Release' .**

Ninjutsu : ?

Taijutsu : 3

Genjutsu : ?

Kecerdasan : ?

Kekuatan : 5

Stamina : 2 normal dan _up jika menggunakan Chakra Kurama ._

Kecepatan : 5

Segel Tangan : 5

Jutsu-Jutsu .

Belum diketahui ! Dan lihat aja nanti .

_Kusa-Gakure …__**08.00 pm**_

**.**

**.**

Hamparan rerumputan dan pepohonan tanpa dedaunan,Langit kemerahan dengan Bulan sabit yang tampak samar oleh awan-awan kehitaman Naruto tatap dengan tatapan sayunya diatas sebuah Pohon mati yang berada dipesisir pegunungan . Disinilah Naruto sekarang sebagai manusia sebatang kara yang dianggap tidak ada . Memang akibat hal itu cacian dan kesakitan batin perlahan menghilang dari lubuknya namun perasaan itu bukan hilang melainkan tergantikan .

Tergantikan dengan sebuah kekosongan … Kekosongan tiada tara , _**So far away**_ dari semua orang . Itulah yang dialami Naruto . Kalian mengerti perasaannya ? Apa kalian tahu apa yang saat ini dialaminya **(**_**Terisolasi dari peradaban manusia alias 'Alone'**_**).** Entahlah , pastinya itu terasa tidak menyenangkan untuk dirasakan semua orang .

Setelah bosan menatap bulan, perlahan Naruto pun mulai mengayuh kakinya yang Nampak lamban menuju Gubuk Kayu yang sepi yang dikellingi pagar yang terbuat dari Tulang belulang Binatang Liar . Inilah Rumah Naruto yang sekarang . Gubuk kosong yang dihuninya seorang diri.

Dengan pelan Pria belia itu berjalan menuju halaman Kediamannya yang sederhana . Duduk bersila direrumputan sembari berusaha membuat perapian dengan menggesek bebatuan . _( Naruto ga punya elemen Api ! )_

"Srak-Srak"

Setelah menyala segera Ia rebus persediaan Ramennya yang tinggal menghitung jari . Memakannya dan mencuci piringnya seorang diri , semua serba seorang diri , terlupakan dan terabaikan oleh Dunia . _**Kalian mengerti perasaannya ?**_

"**About him : The unknown-Nin / Jin-chan"**

**10.00 pm**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut dan Naruto hanya bisa menunggu pagi sambil meringkuk kedinginan didekat perapiannya yang kini dipindahkannya kedalam Gubuknya . Kenapa ?

"_Hhh , Salju turun lagi …" _Sungutnya lirih .

Hening menginterubsi bersamaan dengan memutarnya bola Mata Naruto hingga matanya menemukan Bingkai Foto Team 7 yang Ia gantung di Pelapon Gubuknya . Seuntai senyuman pun sukses terungging diwajah kosongnya .

"Hei , Sasuke , Sakura ? Apa di Konoha kalian baik saja , Apa kalian sudah besar sekarang ? , ngomong-ngomong setangguh apa kalian sekarang !" Tanya Naruto berusaha ceria sayank tak ada yang menjawab karena memang dia hanyalah sendirian . Segera Ia raih Radio Baterrynya dan menyalakannya .

"Selamat malam Guys … baik ini adalah lagu tahun 90'an kita akan putar untuk mengenang masa lalu … Yosh selamat menikmati _**Oasis – Stand by me**_ Chek disk out !" Seru Orang dari Radio bersamaan dengan nada-nada indah yang mulai merangsak gema di Gubuk kediaman Naruto .

"Hoam ,ngantuk …" Gumam Naruto ,sampai beberapa saat kemudian Matanya pun mulai memberat tanda mengantuk saking sunyinya suasana saat itu

Sayang belum sempat menutup kedua matanya terdengarlah Nagato mencoba berinteraksi melalui Telepati kepada Naruto .

"Naruto !"

"Ya , Ada apa !" Batin Naruto seraya meraih rokoknya .

"Lusa siang aku akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Akatsuki , kuharap kau datang , kau akan kutunggu di Ame ! Kita akan berangkat bersama !"

"Baiklah …"

_**Sementara itu In Other Place …**_

_Tiga tahun lebih kemudian … Graveyard – In memorial Uzumaki Naruto !_

Tampaklah seorang wanita berambut Pink dan berbaju serba merah sedang duduk berjongkok didekat sebuah Nissan , Nissan dari sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto .

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana , Naruto-kun …!" Gumam Wanita tersebut seraya menaruh sekuntum bunga di Tugu Kuburan Naruto . Dan tak lama kemudian meninggalkannya .

Keesokan harinya **Konoha-gakure 08.00 am**

Pagi kembali datang dan di Ufuk Timur dan di langit nampaklah Matahari kini sedang melakukan tugasnya untuk menyinari segala Mahluk dan Ninja-Ninja di Desa Konoha yang kini sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing .

Dan tak jauh dari sana tampaklah Sakura dan Team Lee tanpa sengaja ditakdirkan untuk bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun saling menghilang dan dipertemukan hari ini tepatnya saat dijalan menuju Gedung Hokage .

"Yooo , Sakura-chan lama tidak bertemu !"Teriak Lee dari kejauhan sambil berlari kearahnya dengan riang .

"Lee , Ten-Ten , Neji , Guy-Sensei ? Kalian kah itu ?"Tanya Sakura tak percaya karena melihat teman-teman lamanya itu kini Nampak lebih dewasa dan tinggi . Dan yang lebih penting mereka juga memakai Attribute berbeda . Itu wajar karena mereka kini bukan Genin lagi .

Contohnya Lee dan Ten-Ten , mereka sudah mendapatkan Rompi Chunnin setelah di Promosikan oleh Nyonya Hokage . sedangkan Neji dia lebih hebat lagi karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi Jounin satu angkatan dengan Sakura yang juga telah menjadi Jounin .

"Hei-Hei , apa maksudmu ? Tentu saja ini kami , kau lupa ya ?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu Lee , hanya saja kalian Nampak berbeda …"

Perlahan Lamunan Sakura pun mulai menginterubsinya dari perbincangan mereka .Sesak dan getir yang seketika menampakan sorot kerinduan di Iris Hijaunya yang berkaca memandang langit cerah Konoha itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura saat mengenang Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah lama menghilang dan hingga sekarang belum jelas keberadaannya .

'Sasuke … bagaimana dengan kau , apa kau juga sudah dewasa ? Apa kau baik diluar sana ?'Batin Sakura lirih .

xxxx

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kantor Hokage yang sudah terlihat Dari kejauhan . Setelah beberapa menit bersenda gurau bersama kini mereka pun sampai pada tujuan .Dan beberapa saat setelahnya nampaklah Kakashi , Temari dan Shikamaru sudah berada disana .

"Yoo Shikamaru ? Apa kabar nih … Oh ya apa hubungan kalian berjalan lancar !"Bisik Lee dengan nada menggoda sambil menaik-turunkan Alis tebalnya yang bergantian memandang Shikamaru dan Temari . Otak Shikamaru yang cerdas tentu mengerti maksud dari pembicaran Lee padanya , Semburat kemerahan pun sukses terukir diwajahnya dan Temari yang juga sepertinya mendengar ledekan Lee .

Dengan segera Keduanya tepatnya Shikamaru dan Temari pun saling memalingkan wajahnya yang sempat memerah bersamaan .

"A-Apa maksudmu ?"Gumam keduanya pula bersamaan , yang menimbulkan desisan tawa Para Ninja disana yang lucu melihat keangkuhan kedua pasangan kekasih itu . Yap , Shikamaru dan Temari sekarang adalah sepasang Kekasih . Dan dikejauhan nampaklah Sakura juga ikut tersenyum lembut ketika menyimak kejadian itu dan membatin dilubuk hatinya .

'_Apakah suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalami hal itu Kami-sama ?'_

Dan akhirnya mereka pun saling berbincang-bincang disana minus Neji yang nampak aneh , Karena sedari tadi hanya memandangi Sakura dengan gelagat menahan sesuatu , sampai beberapa saat setelahnya Hokage-pun mulai serius .

"Baiklah kalian tahu kenapa kalian kuutus kemari ?"Tanya Tsunade , yang mendapat gelengan dari Team Lee beserta Sakura . Melihat itu Tsunade pun mengendus pasrah dan menyuruh Temari menjelaskannya .

"Baik , Ini tentang kelompok Awan merah …Sepertinya mereka akan memulai aksinya lagi !"Seru Temari yang langsung mendapat tanggapan dari Lee .

"Ma-Maksudmu Kelompok Pencuri Jincurikii itu Temari … Yang membunuh Na-Hmph !"Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya , mulut Lee pun langsung dibekap oleh Neji dengan kalap supaya Lee tidak melanjutkan ucapan bodohnya . Semua Ninja disana bahkan Hokage pun langsung menatap Sakura dengan ratapan Khawatir .

"Ng ? Kalian kenapa , ayo lanjutkan Temari !" Gumam Sakura santai atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak peduli , padahal sebenarnya Sakura mengerti maksud dari tatapan mereka barusan .

Mendengar itu Temari pun mendecah pelan sambil kembali melanjutkan kembali maksud dan tujuannya datang ke Konoha .

.

.

Keesokan harinya …Kusa **04.00 am**

**.**

**.**

Jam demi Jam berlalu hingga tak terasa Subuh menjelang . Dan Pagi-Pagi buta seperti itu tampaklah seorang Naruto sedang jalan-jalan disebuah Pemukiman Warga dekat perbatasan Desa yang Nampak senggang karena hari masih gelap ditambah Hujan Salju yang mengguyurinya . Ia hanya berjalan dan sesekali mengesut Rokoknya malas , mengabaikan Dunia sekitarnya yang juga mengabaikannya . Tapi itu tidak penting karena baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah misinya .

"Toooloong !"

Sayang , ditengah kelenggangannya sebuah Teriakan mengganggunya dan memaksanya reflek dengan tatapan bosannya .

"Menyerahlah , kau bukanlah tandingan kami !" Seru salah seorang Pria berambut putih Kimimaroo yang sudah Dewasa.

"Benar , Ikutlah Tuan Oro menginginkan tubuhmu !"

Mendengar kata 'Oro' Naruto sedikit memutar Otaknya hingga ia mengingat seseorang berwujud Ular . Dengan lamban Ia pun perlahan menghampiri Ketiga Ninja tersebut .'Oro ?'

"Aku tidak mau , Aku ingin hidup !" Seru salah seorang wanita bersurai merah maroon .

"Ck , Beraninya kau menentang keinginan Orochimaru ! Rasakan ini !" Seru seseorang berambut putih klimis berkepala dua kesal Sakon ukon Dewasa seraya mengayunkan pukulannya kearah wanita tersebut yang hanya mampu menutup matanya .

Namun belum sempat Tinju itu mendarat Naruto pun muncul tanpa disadari dan menahannya dengan telapaknya .

"Plug!"

"Ng ?"

Dan terjadi keheningan sejenak . Pemandangan yang begitu mencengangkan , Pukulan Sakon yang terkenal Kuat mampu diredam dengan mudah . Dan parahnya lagi dari segi wajahpun sepertinya Pria itu tidak mengalami kendala karena wajahnya hanya tampak tenang yang berkesan seakan dia sedang menahan pukulan Bayi yang baru lahir .

"Gantian … rasakan ini _**Gas-Punch**_!" Dan dengan malas Naruto pun balas memukul hingga tinjunya menimpa wajah Sakon hingga tampak masuk kedalam dan setelah itu Tubuh Sakon pun terpental dan mendarat disebuah Tong sampah dan seketika pingsan ditempat .  
"A-Apa ?" Wanita berambut merah maroon tersipu seraya menutup kedua mulutnya yang sedang ternganga .

Sesaat Kimimaroo menatap tajam Naruto atau sekarang dikenal sebagai Jin-chan yang sedang memijat-mijat jemarinya santai mengabaikan Aura membunuh yang mengarah dari Kimimaro, sampai sesaat kemudian Naruto bergumam seraya memalingkan wajah bosannnya kearah Kimimaroo.

"Selanjutnya …"

Kimimaro kesal , terbukti dengan tatapan datarnya yang menajam . Kimimaro pun menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya .

"Siapa kau ? Ini urusan internal kami kenapa kau ikut campur ?"

"Ia sih , tapi bukankah tindakanmu sedikit keterlaluan , beraninya melawan wanita ! Pagi-Pagi buta lagi …"Jawab Naruto cuek sambil mengoreki kupingnya . Dan membuat wanita dibelakangnya sedikit blushing.

" Beraninya kau ! Rasakan ini **Tsubaki no Mai** !" Dan Kimimaro pun menarik tulang lengan atasnya dan segera menyerang Naruto dengan Tarian bunga Kamelianya _( Lebih cepat 3x dari pada saat melawan Lee tiga tahun lalu !)._

'Kanan , bawah , atas , samping , timur tengah , Kanan , Kiri ,bla-bla-bla!" Dan sayang semua rangkaian serangan itu meleset karena dengan mudah Naruto hindari seolah serangan secepat itu hanyalah serangan anak SD yang sedang meronta . Tapi Kimimaro belum selesai kini Ia kembali mengeluarkan Ability lainnya .

"Sial ! **Tenshi sendan** !" Beribu-ribu peluru pun terlontar dari ujung jemari Kimimaro dan merangsak dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan membuat wanita dibelakang Naruto berteriak panik .

"Kyaa !"

Melihat kalau wanita dibelakangnya panik Naruto pun memutar bola matanya bosan .

"hh , **Ice Release : Ice Rod** ! " Gumam Naruto seraya mengaliri Chakra angin dan air yang setelah itu digabungnya hingga membentuk Batang Runcing yang terbentuk dari Es yang muncul dari tangan kanannya .

"Tang-tang-tang !"

Dan Naruto pun berhasil menangkisinya dengan mudah menggunakan Ice Rod miliknya . Tapi disaat menangkisi ribuan peluru tulang , Kimimaro dengan gesit berlari dan tiba-tiba telah berada disebelah Naruto .

"**Yanagi no Mai** !" Gumam Kimimaro bersamaan mencuatnya tulang lancip dan tajam dari siku , dengkul dan pundak Kimimaro yang segera menyerang Naruto dari jarak dekat dan menyayat tubuh Naruto dengan memutar tubuhnya .

"A-awas ! Eh ?" Wanita itu berteriak panik , namun beberapa saat setelahnya Ia justru tampak bingung saat Pria bermasker yang menolongnya kini ada Dua , yang satu sedang bertarung dan yang satu sedang menggendongnya dan membawanya menjauh dari Kimimaro .

"Tenanglah yang tadi diserangnya Cuma Kloning !"Gumam Naruto disela perjalananya sampai setelahnya Naruto kembali membuat segel dengan satu tangan.

"Blar"

"Ah , Apa ?" Wanita berkacamata kaget .Karena benar saja , setelah tubuh Naruto tercabik-cabik tanpa disadari Kloning tersebut pun meletus sehingga menciptakan ledakan luar biasa yang menyebabkan tempat itu Porak poranda . Sesaat keduanya terdiam dalam posisi masih _'saling bersentuhan' _.Sesaat hening , Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Wanita tersebut pun mulai menoleh ke atas dan tersadar kalau dirinya sedang dalam dekapan hangat seorang Pria tak dikenal hingga membuatnya malu dan meminta dirinya untuk dilepaskan .

"Ma-Maaf , bisa kau turunkan aku ?" Tanyanya kepada Naruto yang masih mengacuhkannya sampai beberapa saat setelahnya terdengarlah suara tawa dari arah kerubungan asap .

"Cih ! Ini kah rasa sakit ? Tidak kusangka Tulangku mampu merasakan Sakit !"

Sesaat hening , Naruto dan Wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam seraya menatap kawah yang terbentuk akibat ledakan memunculkan Kimimaro yang terlihat samar . Sesaat hening sampai Polusi asap mulai memudar dan menampilkan Kimimaro yang sedang menapaki tanah dengan pelan seraya membentuk segel_**. "Chi no Juin – Second step !"**_

" A-Apa ? Masih hidup ? " Gumam Wanita berkacamata lirih , tidak percaya kalau Kimimaro mampu bertahan dari ledakan barusan , sementara Naruto hanya menatap kosong sambil menurunkan wanita berambut merah dari dekapannya dan melihat Jam yang menunjukan Pukul 04.15 am . 'Wah sepertinya aku tidak punya banyak waktu'

"Baiklah , kau punya sepuluh menit untuk menunjukan kemampuanmu ! Majulah ?" Gumam Naruto malas dengan menarik-ulur telunjuknya kearah Kimimaro yang setelahnya tampak murka.

_**To be continue …**_

Balasan Review :

** Uzu21** : Bukankah pas Madara dibangkitin melalui Edo tensei ? Tapi entahlah , mungkin Tobi ngemodif Jutsu Nagato pada saat itu . Tapi yang jelas itu jutsu emank penjelasannya setahu gua kayak gitu ( Bukan Hayalan ). Coz w dah coba baca Di sebuah Blog dan alhasil benar kok kalau Rinne tensei no jutsu Cuma bisa ngehidupin org yang dibunuh pengguna Rinenggan .

: Tentang Hinata , Tau dah gue masih dalam pemikiran buat nyari keperibadiannya yang tepat . Bisa jadi sih kayak gitu . Tapi entahlah …

: Pair ? Entahlah emank si secara Pribadi gue lebih condong kalau Hinata x Naruto but , lihat ajalah entar ! Ckckck

_** All**_ " Terima kasih dan semoga Fic Gaje ini mampu sedikit menghibur anda .

**Flame,RnR,Saran ? Bebas …**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author : Maaf yang ganteng !**_

_**Length : Multichapter**_

_**Rate : PG- Bebas**_

Kimimaro bertransformasi menggunakan segel kutukan yang diberikan Orochimaru kepadanya hingga membentuk dirinya bagai Dino . Walaupun tampak kuat , sepertinya itu tak membuat lawan dihadapannya bergeming .

Wanita Kacamata POV

Pagi-Pagi yang begitu Buta aku telah menganggap kalau bakal mati hari ini juga saat Sakon mengarahkan pukulannya kearahku. Namun setelah menutup kedua Bola mataku dan memasrahkan nyawaku tanpa sadar serangannya terhenti sampai setelahnya kucoba membuka mataku takut-takut hingga kulihat seorang Laki-Laki beriris Shaffire Biru dengan aura kosongnya berada tepat dihadapanku .

'Si-Siapa dia ?'

**Disc : **_Other cast and the plot of story are mine. Pure from my mind. NO plagiarism._

**In Eternal Piece**

_**Warning**_ : _ Abal , OOC , Not-Goodlike Naruto just Strong Naruto ._

_**Pair **_ : Naruto x ( _Still __in thought _)

_**Karin POV**_

Aku Karin , jelasnya Uzumaki Karin . Banyak Ninja yang telah kutemui , kulihat dan kucermati dan setelah itu kubuat kesimpulan ... Semua Ninja di Dunia rata-rata memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjadi Kuat agar dirinya dianggap dan ditakuti . Hingga kecenderungan itu menjadi malapetaka dengan lahirnya sebuah perang dan kejahatan yang menyebabkan seseorang dengan mudah membunuh sesamanya .

Tapi tidak dengan _'dia'_ ...

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan sesungguhnya aku baru kali ini melihat Dia . Tapi entah kenapa saat melihatnya dan menatapnya aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari seluruh Ninja yang pernah kutemui …

"**The Forgotten Man , Kimimaroo !"**

**Kusa 04.15 pm .**

Sebuah tatapan sedingin Es dan setajam Gillete , itulah yang dutujukan Kimimaro kepada Naruto yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan Kekosongan tanpa emosi saat terjadi ketegangan diantara keduanya .

"Hei aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu ! Tapi kusarankan untuk menyerahkan wanita dibelakangmu secara baik-baik , karena dengan transformasi ini ! Seluruh kemampuanku akan naik , jadi sebaiknya jangan sok pahlawan dan kalau masih sayang nyawa lebih baik serahkan gadis itu kepadaku !"Kimimaro mengintimidasi , Naruto pun menunjuk Karin menggunakan jempolnya .

"Maksudmu , wanita ini !"

"Ya !"

Hening , Sesaat Naruto menatap Karin dalam diam yang kini sedang gemetar sembari menatap iris biru Naruto dengan sayu .'Hhh , kasihan juga sih , baiklah walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku , tapi … Baiklah !'

"Maaf , aku tidak bisa !" Timpal Naruto ketus . Kimimaro menatap tajam .

"Maksudmu , kau menolak tawaranku ?"

"Menurutmu !?" Tak pakai lama terasalah hawa jahanam yang begitu kuat , Kegeraman semakin menjadi ketika Kimimaro tak melihat sedikitpun raut ketakutan dari si Pirang yang sedang berpose santai .

"Cihh , akan kubuat kau menyesali keputusanmu Pirang !" Geretak Kimimaro menyiapkan Kuda-Kuda . Naruto menatap kosong dan memasukan tangan kesaku celananya .

"Bring it on !"

Dan tak pakai lama , Kimimaro pun mendadak tiba disebelah Naruto seraya menarik tulang Punggungnya yang fleksible sebagai pecut _**. **_

"_**Tessenka no Mai : Tsuru"**_

'Hm , cepat juga !' Batin Naruto .

Kimimaro pun segera menyabeti Naruto dari berbagai arah yang berbeda . Baik Vertikal , Secara Horizontal , Serong , mendatar . memutar dan alhasil semua sia-sia karena rentetan serangan itu belum cukup mampu minimal memberi kerusakan atau dampak baik Parah maupun ringan. Karena dengan sigap Naruto berhasil menghindar dan sesekali menangkis cambuk Tulang itu menggunakan _Ice Rod_-nya .

Tang-Tang-Tang

'Sial ! dia terlalu gesit , aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya !' Batin Kimimaro disela pertarungannya ,sampai sesaat setelahnya Naruto menyerang balik dengan menendang dagu Kimimaro . _" BUGH ! "_

"Hentikanlah aku tidak ingin membunuhmu ! Usahamu sia-sia kau tidaklah sebanding untukku" Ujar Naruto preventif , coba meredam emosi Kimimaro yang justru malah membuat Kimimaro semakin kesal , setelah menyeka darah disela bibirnya Ia pun kembali menunjukan Tekhniknya yang lain dan kali ini munculah sebuah Bor Besar yang terbuat dari Tulang .

" Jangan senang dulu** , Tessenka no Mai : Hana !" **Ucap Kimimaro .

Dan kali ini Naruto tidak tinggal diam disaat Kimimaro berlari kearahnya dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal_ lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya kesisi yang berlawanan .

"_Hhh __**…Fuuton : Internal Great Task of the Dragon !"**_ Ucapnya malas , hingga setelahnya munculah Tornado yang mengerubunginya dan melindunginya dari Bor terBebal yang pernah ada itu .

Sesaat kedua Tekhnik itu saling beradu , sampai sesaat setelahnya hasilnya Imbang , karena disaat Pusaran Angin itu memudar disaat bersamaan Bor tulang Kimimaro mengalami keretakan yang tak lama kemudian Bor itu pun lenyap menjadi serpihan putih kecil .

'Sial , bahkan Tekhnik itu mampu diredamnya !'Kimimaro tak menyangka . Namun setelahnya Ia terperanjat kaku dengan melompatnya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sembari menangkup Dua tangannya seperti sedang memuja di Udara.

"Giliranku ! _**Fuuton :Reppusho !"**_ Ucapnya dan menimbulkan Badai Topan yang merambak lalu membabat habis semua benda diruang lingkupnya termasuk Kimimaro beserta pemukiman dan seisinya .

"Hosh-Hosh-Hosh !"

"Realistislah sedikit ! Kau bukan tandinganku !" Papar Naruto setelah melihat lawannya tampak lemas .

"Tidak akan , Tidak akan pernah !" Tolak Kimimaro .

"Hhh ! Baiklah akan kubuat lebih jelas lagi !"

Naruto pun kembali membentuk _Handseal_ lalu meninju tanah dibawahnya yang perlahan retak dan memuntahkan gelombang Air yang begitu tinggi .

"_**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha"**_

Hening terjadi , Kimimaro hanya mampu menatap pasrah saat Gelombang Besar itu perlahan mendatanginya .

GROAARR

'Ohh , Ini buruk !' Batinnya , hingga kemudian Gelombang itu pun melahapnya dan menenggelamkan Kimimaro , Sakon Ukon yang masih pingsan beserta Pemukiman disekitarnya ._(Tidak termasuk Karin yang diangkat Bhunsin Naruto ) ._Dan seketika menjadikan pemukiman itu tergantikan oleh sebuah Lautan biru. Namun alangkah kejamnya Naruto , karena lagi-lagi Ia kembali membentuk Hand-seal seraya menenggelamkan Ice-Rod kedalam Air .

Plug

"_**Hyoton :**__**Tōketsu no supureddo"**_

Dan perlahan Ice Rod Naruto pun bercahaya dan setelah itu secara bertahap membekukan Lautan beserta apapun yang berada didalamnya layaknya riak air yang menyebar .

Dan akhirnya terlahirlah sebuah daratan Es nan megah . Dimana Es itu merendam Kimimaro dan pemukiman didalamnya .

"He-Hebat …" Batin Karin takjub setelah menyimak pertarungan tadi .

.

.

_Sementara itu . In Ice Prison_

**Kimimaro POV .**

_Deg … Deg_

_**Apakah aku akan mati ?**_

_Deg … Deg_

_**Tidak , aku tidak boleh mati !**_

_Deg … Deg_

_**Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Tuan Orochimaru …**_

_Deg … Deg_

_**Ya tidak boleh …**_

_Deg … Deg_

_**Dan tidak akan …**_

_Deg … Deg_

_**Karena …**_

_**Akulah yang terkuat … dibanding …**_

_Deg … Deg_

_**Uchiha Sasuke !**_

_Deg …Deg_

_**Pasti …**_

_Deg … Deg _

'_**Aku percaya , Bahwa aku yang terhebat , akulah yang special , Akulah yang paling disayang !'**_

_**Dan Karena itulah ! Aku tak boleh …**_

**MATI !**

"Tekhnik terakhir , **Sawarabi no … Mai !"**

ooooOOOOoooo

**Beberapa saat kemudian …**

Tampaklah seorang Naruto bermasker sedang menelaah kebawah mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tatapan waspadanya. Hening tak ada suara , sampai setelahnya Karin pun mencoba memecah keheningan .

"A-Apa kau ba- !"

Grusak-Grusak-Grusak

Namun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya , Naruto pun tiba-tiba menyergapnya dan membawanya terbang . Karena tiba-tiba Daratan Es yang dibentuk Naruto mencuatkan beratus-ratus Tulang-Tulang Tinggi .

"Ah ? Apa itu ?" Tanya Karin kepada Naruto .

"Bahaya !" Ujarnya lalu mengaktifkan Rinenggan . _"Bhanso Ten'In !"_ Lanjutnya hingga tanpa sadar keduanya pun melayang diudara . Sesaat hening , kini Naruto mulai menampakan sorot keseriusan . Karena memang jutsu ini sangat mengancam .

Naruto terus mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah , bersiaga akan datangnya serangan mendadak dari sekitarnya yang dikelilingi _pepohonan Tulang _yang berdempetan . Sementara Karin yang berada didekapannya hanya bisa menatap bingung tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Ia tak sadar kalau Naruto menyentuh sisi empuk Bagian tubuh moleknya yang menonjol. _( Ya , kalian taulah apa namanya )_

'_Dimana dia , aku tak dapat merasakan hawa keberadaannya !'_ Batin Naruto juga tak sadar, hingga tanpa sadar munculah Kimimaro dari arah belakang bersiap mencocor Naruto dengan Bor Tulangnya dadakan.

"Aku tidak boleh mengecawakannya ! Aku harus menang ! Rasakan kesakitan ini ! **Tessenka no Mai : Hana !" **_**Kimamaro menyerang sambil menangis .**_

"**Dibelakang !?" **_Terperananya Naruto tak terelakan saat tangan kirinya tertusuk Bor yang begitu tajam ._Walaupun menggunakan Bhanso Ten'in itu belumlah cukup karena Naruto telat menyadari penyerangan Kimimaro.

**Zlep ! **Darah pun mulai menyiprat .

Hingga akhirnya terpaksa Naruto mengalirkan Chakra ketangannya . Lalu bergumam dengan tatapan berkaca karena tidak tega …

"Hentikanlah , aku tak ingin membunuhmu !"Rujuk Naruto datar yang sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari Kimimaro yang kembali memunculkan Bor tulang dari tangan yang satunya .

"Cih, Belum selesai !"

" _**Dual ! Tassenka no Mai : Hana**_ Heaaa !" Teriak Kimimaro yang kembali menghunuskan Bornya kearah Naruto .

'_Apa boleh buat …'_

Sesaat Hening , dengan berat hati perlahan Naruto pun merentangkan sebelah tangannya kearah Kimimaro.

**Maaf … **

" **Shinra …" **Naruto menjeda ucapannya . Mencari kesakitan didalam bola mata Kimimaro hingga akhirnya … Ia melanjutkan ucapannya .

"**Tensei ! "**

Dan akhirnya , Kimimaro pun berhasil menyentuh Naruto dan memberi sedikit luka pada telapak Naruto walaupun pada akhirnya Ia harus mati karena setelah menusuk Tangan Naruto , Naruto segera melepaskan Tekhnik Shinra Tenseinya dari jarak dekat yang menjadi pertanda wafatnya Kimimaro untuk selamanya.

Zrazzzzh

.

.

"_Sayonara Tuan Orochimaru …" Batinnya hingga kemudian Raganya pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan putih yang pupus kembali menjadi debu . Dan hilang menjadi pertanda . Akhir dari …_

_**The Skull-Man Kimimaroo …**_ yang telah wafat_** .**_Sementara disisi lain Naruto hanya menatapnya kosong , mengabaikan darah yang terus berceceran dari telapaknya . Sesaat Ia menyibak rambutnya lalu setelahnya berbalik dengan pelan dan bergumam lirih .

"Maafkan aku Kami-sama , karena lagi-lagi aku telah …"

'_**Membunuh Manusia …'**_

_**.**_

**.**

_**To be continue …**_

Uaa semakin Gaje sekali dan maaf kalau di chap ini sama sekali tak ada scene Romance , coz ane capek ngetiknya , maybe chap depan kali ye … hehehe

_**Balasan Review :**_

_**Tentang tujuan Naruto ?**_ Emm saya kasih petunjuk , Lihatlah kematian Kimaro ! Lalu mana ada kedamaian yang kekal selain kematian … !

_**Lalu tentang Pair :**_ Author ga mau egois jadi sesuai Vote terbanyak yang akan saya pilih nanti …

_**Dan terakhir Makasih udak mampir tuk sekedar melihat Fic Buruk ini !**_

Oh iya w mau tanya , arti dari Lemon apa ya ?

_**See Ya . Tinggalkan jejak supaya Author semangat ya !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**IN ETERNAL PIECE**

Lenyap dan menjelma khalayak serpihan debu , demikianlah nasib Si Tulang kala Mentari untuk saat itu belum menampakan sosoknya yang binar .Semangat juang yang diusungnya selama pertarungan dan Terbunuh dengan Harga diri tinggi itulah yang ditujukan Kimimaroo hingga titik darah penghabisan yang condong membuat sorot si pembunuh tampak Salut akan kegigihannya.

**IN ETERNAL PIECE**

**Kusa 04.30 pm**

_Naruto pov_

Tak terasa Duabelas menit berlalu , Aku _menang_ namun disisi lain aku _kalah_ , kenapa …

_Flashback …_

_"Baik kau punya 10 menit untuk menunjukan kemampuanmu !"_

Kalian ingat ucapanku , dan aku kalah karena Manusia Tulang itu berhasil bertahan dari jenjang waktu yang kuberikan . Tapi itu tidaklah penting , karena hari ini aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan … entah disebut benar atau sebuah kesalahan .

Karena !

**_"Aku membunuhnya …"_**

Bukan karena aku suka melakukannya , sesungguhnya aku tidak sudi,hanya saja saat kulihat dia Mata itu,sangat sakit,Raut itu,penuh kebencian,Pupilnya memancarkan keirian dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghapus perasaan itu dengan membunuhnya .Dan mungkin setelah ini aku akan lebih banyak melakukan hal itu , karena **_Membunuh_** adalah misiku.

**_Disc : _**_Other cast and the plot of story are mine. Pure from my mind. NO plagiarism._

**_Warning_** : _ Abal , OOC , Thypo! Not-Goodlike Naruto just Strong Naruto ._

**"Fugitive of love"**

**_enjoy it ..._**

**_Kusa 04.40_**

Balik ke Daratan Es nan megah Dimana ada Naruto kini mulai kembali berjalan di Gang kosong tepat ke sosok Gadis yang sedang berdiri bersandar menatapi Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu dari dalam Kacamatanya . _Tap_**-**Tap-**Tap** Derau langkah Naruto berhenti , sontak si kacamata menengok sedikit ragu-ragu dengan menaikan pupilnya dengan tingkah semakin kikuk.

"Kau tak apa ?"Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba , Karin jawab dengan mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit vibrasi ditubuhnya , sepertinya Ia masih syok setelah kejadian pembunuhan (karena Terpaksa) barusan melihatnya ,Naruto pun menepuk bahunya dan mengusapnya lembut.

Plokk

"Kau takut padaku ?"Tanya Naruto datar sembari menatapnya intens . Karin hanya menunduk dalam diam , gemetar sekaligus tenang tanpa alasan yang jelas .melihatnya ,Naruto pun hanya mendengus dan membatin. 'Yah,sekarang aku memang seorang pembunuh …wajar kalau wanita ini gemetar …' Batinnya sambil berbalik memunggungi wanita didepannya.

"Pergilah … Kau aman sekarang ?"Gumamnya dan tanpa pamit Ia pun berbalik pergi menjauh dari wanita dibelakangnya yang kini hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan sayu .Ia bingung , apa yang tiba-tiba melanda hatinya , Takut Ia , senang Ia semua bercampur aduk .Ia tidak tahu harus menyebut ini perasaan apa .Hingga akhirnya …

"Tunggu !"Panggil Karin setengah teriak , sesaat hening Naruto pun menghentikan sejenak langkahnya yang bergerak maju .

"Tunggu sebentar …!" Teriak Karin memperjelas sontak Mendengar suara itu Naruto pun menoleh lamban tanpa berbalik "Kau memanggilku ?"Tunjuknya dengan jempol pada wajahnya.

"Siapa lagi ? Disinikan hanya kita berdua !"Sahutnya sedikit lirih dengan rona tipis dipipinya sedangkan Naruto dia tak berubah hanya datar dengan aura malasnya sambil tengak-tengok mencari keberadaan lain."Oh iya-ya-"

"ada apa ?"Tanyanya santai sambil memainkan Pemantik Apinya.

"Ano tanganmu terlukakan ? Mau kuobati tidak ?"Tanya Karin pun menunduk,dan akhirnya tersadar kalau darahnya bercucuran dengan lebat menyimbahi tanah tak kenal putus.

"Oh luka ini , tenanglah ini hanya luka ringa- …"

"!"Belum sempat meneruskan Karin memotongnya , kali ini dengan banal diraihnya pergelangan Naruto seraya menatapnya tajam.

"-Apa maksudmu, kau bisa infeksi tahu!"Terangnya sedikit protektif. Mata Naruto sempat terbelalak sesaat , karena tiba-tiba wanita didepannya jadi tampak hening hingga Karin menyadari kalau sifat rewelnya keluar secara spontan. Ia pun tiba-tiba jadi siteng sendiri.

"Aa-ahh ma-maaf … !"Umpatnya sambil merapikan posisi kacamatanya .Naruto memiringkan kepala sedikit aneh . Sampai sesaat setelahnya Ia pun mencondongkan tangannya ke dekat wajah Karin .

"Ini …" Karin menatap bingung.

"Kenapa melihatku ! Ayo obati tanganku !"Ucap Naruto santai , dan akhirnya Naruto pun duduk bersila didepan Karin yang tak lama berselang disusul Karin dengan duduk terlungkup tepat didepannya . "Aa-ahh Iya …."Gumamnya gagap lalu mengalirkan Chakra ketelapaknya .

** "Shosen nji"** Serunya lalu menekan tangannya yang bercahaya kehijauan tepat ketelapak Naruto.

Hening terjadi,keduanya hanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing,termasuk Karin yang hanya bisa menunduk dan sesekali melihat cowok didepannya yang tampak mengantuk padahal sebenarnya tidak .

Hingga akhirnya Naruto sadar kalau dia terus dipandangi.

"Hei , hentikan memandangku seperti itu … nanti orang jadi salah sangka …" Karin kembali bertingkah Gaje sambil merapikan helai-helai rambutnya yang tidak berantakan.

"Ahh ,si-siapa yang me-melihatmu aku hanya melihat Gunung itu !"Kelitnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malasnya .'Apa-apaan dia , aktingnya buruk sekali …'

Sesaat keadaan kembali canggung,tapi keadaan itu hanya berlaku sepihak saja karena Naruto Nampak santai-santai saja menanggapi keadaan akhirnya Karin pun dengan terpaksa membuka rongga mulutnya untuk membuka percakapan.

"Ah ano aku Karin , Lengkapnya Uzumaki Karin siapa namamu !"Serunya Riang sambil mencondongkan tangannya untuk berjabat .Naruto meraihnya.

"Aku ? Entahlah … salam kenal !"Jawabnya santai . Karin bingung "Namamu ENTAHLAH ? atau kau memang tidak punya nama sih?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal .Dan kembali ditanggapi Naruto dengan menjawab _Entahlah_ .

"Grrr !"

Karin semakin geram tapi Ia mencoba sabar dan memakluminya karena walau menyebalkan dia ingat kalau tanpa nya dia tak akan selamat.'Sabar Karin – yah aku harus sabar …'Batinnya , hingga sesaat kembali hening .

"Ah , anu dingin sekali yah !"Ujarnya riang ,Naruto menguap dan menjawabnya santai.

"Entahlah ! Nyam-Nyam"

"Em,oh iya kau tampak masih muda berapa umurmu ?"

"Entahlah !"

"He ? Kok umur sendiri tidak tahu !"

"Entahlah!"

"Oh iya ,Kau kelihatannya kuat sekali apa kau seorang Ninja !? Kalau betul kau Ninja dari mana dan kenapa kau tak mengenakan Hitai Ate ?"

"Entahlah !"

Dan Karin geram,pertigaan kecil pun muncul dengan sendirinya di pelipisnya, tak pakai lama teriakan pun sukses Ia arahkan persis di mulut telinga Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kayak orang unjuk rasa.  
"Kau ini !Bisa menjawab selain 'entahlah' gak sih ?" Ujarnya kesal dengan gigi yang tiba-tiba kayak Buaya . Tapi Naruto Cuma santai dan bergumam .

"Entahlah !"

"Hhh…"

Tiktuk

Karin pun menunduk lesu dengan arsiran keunguan di rambutnya tanda kalau Ia mulai frustasi bertanya kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi Cuma menjawab entahlah, melihatnya Naruto pun akhirnya jadi kasihan juga akhirnya Ia pun menjawabnya.

"Maaf bukannya aku hanya bisa bilang _entahlah_ , hanya saja …"

"aku memang tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya ! "

"Ng ?"

"Yah jadi curhat kan , maaf ya kau harus mendengarkannya !" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

Karin menunduk lagi , entah apa yang terjadi tapi ada suatu perasaan yang aneh ketika melihat pria tahu apa tapi yang pasti setelah melihatnya Karin ingin mengetahui cowok disebelahnya lebih jauh lagi .

**_On The Way_** … **05.00 am **

Selesai medical .

Tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat janggal . Yakni seorang Naruto dikuntit oleh seorang wanita selain Hinata . Wanita berkacamata , berambut merah dengan tinggi dan bentuk tubuh proposional untuk ukuran seorang perempuan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Karin . Anehnya , Entah kenapa Karin tak merasa sungkan dan takut kepadanya .

Walaupun tau kalau Pria yang menolongnya sedikit _… kejam ._

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Naruto bermasker pun mulai merasa risih karena memang penguntitan Karin sangat jauh dari harapan untuk tak disadari oleh Naruto yang Notabene berinsting berbalik Ia pun berteriak "Keluarlah aku tahu kau disana Kacamata !"

Karin panik segera Ia menundukan kepalanya dibawah meja ."Ga-Gawat" Umpatnya , merasa tak ditanggapi Naruto akhirnya memilih menghampirinya , segera Ia putar tubuhnya hingga sampai disebuah meja yang kini dihuni si penguntit . Ditariknya lengan bahu bajunya kasar lalu mendorong raganya hingga mendarat di dinding Rumah warga.

Grep " Ugh …" Pekik Karin . Naruto mencongak Kepala lalu menatap pupil Karin tajam sedangkan Karin hanya mampu menuruhkan wajah . Dan menatapnya ragu-ragu dari balik kacamatanya.

"Baik,Katakan ? Kenapa kau mengikutiku ? Aku sudah menolongmu dan kau telah mengobatiku dengan kata lain kita impas! Lalu kenapa kau masih Membuntutiku ?" Tanyanya datar.

"A-Ano, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal sedangkan jika aku kembali ke Tuan Oro , aku pasti akan mati , ja-jadi …"

"Jadi apa ? Mau tinggal bersamaku ?"

Karin tersenyum simpul kearahnya diterusi dengan anggukan pelan . "Boleh ya …"Eleknya dengan nada manja sembari memotong jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto .Naruto segera mendorong Karin lalu berbalik.

"jangan pasang muka seperti itu ! Aku membencinya!"Protesnya datar.

"Aku mohon sementara saja kok !"

"Tidak!"

"Aku mohon ! Aku bisa masak , aku juga pandai bersih-bersih rumah , merawat tanaman lalu masih banyak lagi , jadi aku mohon perbolehkan aku ikut denganmu yah !"Pintanya dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan sambil menangkup tangan kayak berdoa, sesaat Naruto mendelik kearahnya , dilihatnya iris hijaunya menampakan kepolosan tanpa secercah kebohongan didalamnya yang sontak mengingatkan Naruto dengan seseorang sosok yang telah lama hilang .

_'The little Uzumaki Naruto …'_

Sejenak Naruto menatap kosong , hingga Karin menggoyang tubuh Naruto beberapa kali .

"Oi ! Kau dengar aku ga sih ?"

"Oh Ah , baiklah maksudku tidak , tidak bisa !"

"Kenapa ? Kumohon aku akan melakukan apa saja , jadi boleh ya !"Pinta Karin dengan sangat.

Naruto mengerutkan alis antara Kasihan sekaligus Tertarik dengan ucapan wanita dihadapannya.

"Apa saja ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan yang dibalas dengan anggukan ceria dari Karin .Sampai sesaat setelahnya Ia tersadar kalau Pria pirang dihadapannya sedang membungkuk dan menatap tubuhnya penuh makna sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Hmm , boleh juga …pantas saja Si Sannin jelek itu menginginkan tubuh- !"Belum sempat bergumam santai ucapannya tiba-tiba terpotong akibat timpukan telak di ubun-ubunnya.

Dugh !

Dengan kejam Karin pun menggebok kepala Naruto hingga lahirlah tiga lapis benjolan dikepalanya .Bersamaan dengan silangan tangan Karin ditubuhnya seolah menjaganya dari udara luar.

"Apa yang kau lihat ! Ka-Kau pervert !" Umpat Karin .Naruto menatap kosong sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Pukulanmu cukup kuat , apa jika diranjang kau juga ku-!"

Bugh Lagi-lagi Naruto pun kembali dipukul dan kali ini Karin melakukannya dengan lebih kasar tepat dimatanya hingga sukses membuat sebelah mata Naruto kayak panda.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ? Kau ini mesum sekali sih ?"

"Makanya itu kau itu tidak boleh tinggal denganku ! Soalnya aku tidak yakin bakal mampu menahan hasrat duniawiku jika bersama seorang wanita !"Seru Naruto datar .Merasa diintimidasi Karin pun reflek mundurin badan selangkah.

"Kau tau jemari ku selalu terasa gatal jika bersama wanita entah karena apa …"Seru Naruto lagi sambil memamerkan jemarinya di Mata Karin.

"A-Apa maksudmu ?"

Hingga kemudian Ia semakin memanas ketika Naruto dengan kalap menghentak dinding dibelakangnya , menjepit sekaligus memojokannya ke tembok.

"Ekhh ?"

GREPP

Karin pun semakin menunduk,Entah kenapa tubuhnya serasa mati rasa mendadak tanpa alasan yang jelas,Kaku dan hanya bisa terbungkam pasrah terbuai dengan Gesture Naruto yang begitu elegan.

"Eh , ka-kau ma-mau apa sih ?"

"Menurutmu apa lagi , dua orang remaja berdarah panas ditinggal berduaan saja ? Oh ayolah kau jangan pura-pura polos !" Ucap Naruto sambil perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Karin. Sampai akhirnya Karin pun hanya mampu memejamkan mata sampai sesaat kemudian Ia pun akhirnya tersadar kalau Pria yang menolongnya tiba-tiba hilang menjadi cahaya keemasan meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama Emas Batangan 10 kilogram dan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan .

"Pergilah … aku ini Buronan , Hidup denganku itu sama saja mencari mati ! Pergilah ke Konoha ! Bilang kau adalah seorang Uzumaki ! Mereka pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik ,lalu aku meninggalkan emas disana ! Pergunakan dengan baik ya ! Hiduplah bahagia , disana orang-orangnya ramah … Ok da-da"

Itulah bunyinya .Karin pun hanya bisa terdiam menatap langit pagi bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus .Sambil tak lama kemudian Ia pun membatin .

'Kau buronan ?… yah kau memang buronan , Buronan paling berbahaya dan harus kutangkap cepat atau lambat , karena sepertinya kau telah-'

'-**_mencuri hatiku_** …Pirang !'

Hembusan angin pun semakin mengencang bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang Naruto yang ternyata masih menatapnya dari atas rerantingan . Ia hanya menatapnya datar hingga Wanita yang bermarga serupa dengannya itu pergi bersamaan dengan dedaunan yang berterbangan hingga mengecil dan hilang dari pandangannya . Sesaat Ia membuka maskernya , menyelipkan rokok di bibirnya dan menyalakannya .

Casss

"Fuhh …Jaga dirimu baik-baik Nona !" Gumamnya lirih dan kembali menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus .

Whuzzz

**_Keesokan harinya …_**

**_Dream …part one !_**

_Kau harus sendirian ,Kau hanyalah fana,tidak ada dan ditakdirkan untuk menghilang …_

Siapa kau ? Dan dimana kau ?

_Aku adalah kau Naruto ! Kau adalah alatku untuk merubah dunia …_

He ? Siapa sebenarnya kau ? Dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku ?

_Mungkin ini akan banyak memakan waktu , ingatlah satu hal ,aku adalah dirimu …_

Apa maksudmu …

_Hanya kau Naruto hanya kau seorang dan aku percaya itu sehingga kutitipkan Rinenggan ini kepadamu … Blaazzztt_

_End Dream Part one …_

Pagi kembali datang , dan di ufuk timur nampaklah seorang Naruto mulai bersiap untuk berangkat ke Ame untuk memenuhi undangan Nagato yang katanya ingin melakukan konferensi dengan Genknya yang di namakan Akatsuki . Seperti biasa , di pagi hari Ia selalu mengawali semua aktifitasnya dengan merokok dan ngopi sambil memandangi pemandangan Hutan nan Indah dari atas rerantingan . Hingga setelahnya Ia pun membuang rokoknya santai dan membatin.

"Yosh … sepertinya sudah saatnya …"

Beberapa saat kemudian …

Nampaklah Naruto dengan Pakaian Formalnya telah sampai disebuah Kota Mati yang tidak lain adalah Kota Ia hanya berjalan dalam keheningan hingga seseorang memanggilnya dari atas tiang listrik sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya.

Tik-tik-tik

"Kau telat dua puluh detik …_Jin_" Mendengarnya Naruto pun menengok keatas dan mendapati sesosok gadis sedang duduk Manis bersama payungnya dengan memasang raut datarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana ? Apa dari tadi kau menunggu kedatanganku Konan ?"Tanya Naruto malas .

"Jangan salah paham , aku disini diperintahkan oleh Nagato ! Sejujurnya aku juga malas melakukannya !"

"Baiklah alasan yang bagus , tapi sepertinya kau berbohong !"Ucap Naruto malas sambil melangkah pergi.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Rona pipimu hilangkan dulu sebelum berbohong Nona !?"

Konan pun gelagaban dan segera melempar Batu kearah Naruto.

Kedebug … Kepala Naruto pun berdarah , tapi Naruto tidak peduli .Ia hanya berjalan dengan tampang tidak jelas ekspresinya padahal kepalanya sudah bercucuran darah .

'Baiklah aku tidak akan menggodanya lagi !' Batin Naruto MENYESAL disela perjalanan.

* * *

**_Sesampainya …_**

Tampaklah Naruto , Nagato dan Konan telah sampai disebuah Gunung yang ditengahnya terdapat Kastil yang teramat megah.

"Kau siap Jin ?" Tanya Nagato disela perjalanan.

"Yah menurutmu ?"

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan Jin?"

"Ya!"

"Yakin ?"

"Ya-ya-ya !"Ucap Naruto mulai malas.

"Baiklah , ingat orang-orang disini agak sensitife jadi kusarankan agar kau bersikap kalem dan jangan mudah terpancing !"

Dan tak pakai lama Nagato pun membuka sebuah pintu dua sisi secara perlahan hingga nampaklah ke tujuh sosok member Akatsuki lainnya sedang menduduki bangku mereka masing-masing dengan aura membunuh mereka yang kuat yang ditengahnya terdapat Meja .Kesuraman pun terjadi bersamaan dengan sorot tajam dan mengerikan yang langsung sontak menatap Naruto bertubi-tubi dari segala arah .

_'Wah-wah sambutan yang begitu menyenangkan …' Batin Naruto santai sambil memasukan tangan kesaku celananya, setelahnya Naruto pun mulai menyusul Nagato dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya dan sebuah kelicikan di sorot matanya._

_Entah apa yang ada di otaknya tapi dari aura nya sangat terasa aura membunuh yang begitu menyengat , yang mampu membuat Konan bergedik dan sangsi dengan perubahan Aura yang dirasakannya dari tubuh Naruto._

_'Naruto ... sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ... !?' Batin Konan khawatir._

_..._

_..._

**_To be continue …_**

**_Dark Namikaze Ryu : Makasih atas info'y .Sarutobi RianMaru :Maaf w blm bias jawab sekarang yg jelas gag bisa di :Ada tapi fryn Kun :Makasih atas saran dan kritik' forever :Makasih atas reviewnya dan mohon maaf jika keinginan anda belum saya kehendaki maybe chap brkutnya .sagianto : Pertanyaan yang sulit dan w blm bisa jawab sekarang .DelianzShiBGR : Saya gg bisa jwb yamada ,Hadinamikaze:Thanks .Guest 1,2,3,4 :Thanks , dan maaaf kalau wordnya bekurang.2nd silent reader,leontujuhempat,Ae Hatake,romijuniawan,Nokia 7610,Saladin no jutsu, : Makasih semua review anda sangat berharga._**

**_Dan akhir kata makasih dah baca fic super Gaje nie ! Dan maaf kalau chap ini gag Act'nya ya..._**

**_OKE sekian dari saya dan semoga fic ini mampu tuk ngehibur lo pada._**

**_RnR OKE !_**


End file.
